Highschool DxD: Fallen Dragon God of the wind
by psychopath556
Summary: Issei and his best friend since childhood: Kenta Maki, both attend Kouh academy, and both have been reincarnated by Rias Gremory, but Kenta isn't all that he seems to be. Cannon. Small harems for Issei and OC, lime and lemons planned, M for everything fun-On Hiatus Until Further Notice- sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I've decided to post a few things to prove I'm not dead and to show what I've been working on for the past few months, I still plan on continuing my other fictions but I've yet to build up a big enough reserve of chapters or plan far enough ahead, in them to continue posting so for now they are still on hold until I find time between life and my college work.**

 **Ok this is the fiction I posted about a while back in my DxD: Draconian Dragon God fic for all you KentaXAkeno fans reading, there will still be a harem, but it will be small for Kenta, Issei will still be in it and he will have Rias and Asia and whoever else I decide feel free to post your recommendations.**

 **Both my other fics have hit 150+ followers and my DxD:DDG has just broke the 40k view point and DxD: lion of Serafall has just broke 14k, which is AWESOME!**

 **I hope this fic and all my others will hit the same heights and go above them.**

 **Ok let's give you all a quick rundown of this, if you've read DxD:DDG, then u know the sacred gear Kenta is going to have, it basically the same as DDG only no Sharingan, this is strictly DxD, I may add more OC's in later but for now just DxD.**

 **I update my profile so you know how many chapters I've got written ahead of any fic, my posting dates will be random for a while until I get everything up to speed, so without further ado I give you**

 **Highschool DxD: Fallen Dragon God of the wind**

 _ **I own nothing except my OC's**_

 **Chapter 1**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- dragon talking

 **'Hello'** \- dragon thought

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

Well this is one of the most relaxing days in school yet. I'm currently just lying on one of the grass slopes on the school grounds with my eyes closes enjoying the sun. it's not often I get to do this certain situations normally arise caused by a certain person or persons which require me to get involved, but surprisingly things have been rather quiet this morning. I've got one ear phone in my ear listening to some good beats, with my other ear listening for the bell to signify class starting.

I take in a deep breath and exhale as I'm about to fall asleep from this pleasant feeling when I hear it.

"""Whaaaaaaaaaah!"""

 _'Looks like it's time to move'_

I reach for my side lifting my black bokuto and sprint in the direction of the yell, to see three idiots running for their lives while being chased by a group of very angry girls with shinai. Two of the idiots fall and are instantly swarmed by the girls but two of the girls are chasing after the third, he falls and is about to meet a very painful fate when I jump in and block their swings with my shinai.

 ****CRACK****

"Evening ladies"

There both look at me shocked to see me intercept their strikes.

""Kenta!""

"That's my name don't wear it out"

I push up with my bokuto and force the two of them back, as expected they take their stances once again, and I take my stance, legs spread with my bokuto lowered behind me (Kirito SAO stance) not a very well-known stance but I'm a huge anime fan and I love copying their styles.

"Why do you defend him!?"

"Yea he's nothing but a pervert!?"

"I take it he and the other two were peeping on you all again"

""Yes!""

"I thought I told you to seal that hole up, it's only waving temptation in front of those three, and if you shake a hamburger in front of a fat man he's going to take a bite. Same thing here. You wave pretty girls in front of a pervert and then give them an opportunity to see their bodies, it's nearly certain they'll take it"

Both of them blushed at my comment, ' _what they are beautiful, most girls are'_. They begin to lower their shinai, I relax my stance also.

"We trust you'll dish out fair punishment on this Baka"

"And keep him away from now on"

"I will, as long as you two seal up their hole to help with that last one"

They nod and turn to go back to the others, as they walk away I can see the other two boys on the ground badly beaten. _'Ouch'_

"Wow thanks Kenta, you saved my ass there"

I turned my head to see my best friend trying to get up, _'what an idiot'_

 ***WHACK*** I brought my bokuto down on his head.

"OWWWWW!"

A very large lump swells up and I used my bokuto like a walking stick, setting it on the ground and leaning on it.

"You're an idiot you know that"

"Why'd you hit me!?"

"Because I felt like it"

"I can't help it their beautiful Oppai were calling to me"

 ***WHACK***

"OWWWW!"

"No they weren't that's just your hormones its always your hormones getting you into shit like this, and it's because of you and those hormones neither of us can get any girls, you because of your perversions and me because I'm always defending you…..why do I do this again"

"Because we've been as closes as brothers since we were kids, and beside we share a house"

"Yea that's right…..because I can't be arsed scrubbing your blood off the floor again, I was up all night the first night of term because of you"

"Yea but ever since then you've had my back"

"I've always had it. And by the looks of things I always will. What a pain" I thrust my bokuto to the side and then point it at him. "You get one perversion a day, get caught again and I won't be bailing you out, and you'll be sleeping outside" I turn and walk away, but I can feel eyes on us. I'm just not sure where from.

I shook it off and started walking back to class with Ise following me rubbing his head.

* * *

 **Time skip class**

Currently I'm lying back in my chair with my feet up, laptop out and tunes going in my earphone as I'm just casually working, although I may look like a high school student I'm actually much smarter than I look, vie got an IQ of 130 if you can believe that, well you can believe it or not I don't care, but my grades are proof of that, I'm the top student in the school, although no one but I know it as my grades are confidential. I'm secretly taking a higher education course in Computer science, but I'm doing it online and submit my coursework and thesis that way also, the head master of the school knowns this and so has given me special privileges like free periods and a larger desk, its actually three desks in one in a corner style at the back of the room.

I suppose I should give you a rundown of myself, so I'm going to break the forth wall here.

Names Kenta Maki, seventeen years of age, I live with my best mate Issei Hyoudou, but don't let his reputation for prevision put you off he's actually a pretty nice guy, completely perverted but an all-around nice guy.

I'm six foot three, mullet style black hair, short at the front but long at the back, one thing that scared people off about me is the fact that I've got florescent blue eyes, and I mean really bright. I was born with them I don't know why.

Due to certain events, when I was very young I was taken in by my best friend's family (Hyoudou) though technically they never formally adopted me, I was as good as their son. So for the past seven years that's how it's been, I lived with them until high school started and then they gave me and Ise out own place, it's great.

Ok forth wall officially shattered back to reality.

Finishing up for the day I slip my laptop into my bag and then begin to leave.

"You finished for the day already Kenta"

"Yep, I'm heading home, I'll have dinner ready when you get there, try not to do anything perverted while I'm not here to bail you out"

Ise rubs the back of his head sheepishly, the other two just flip me the middle finger as I walk away I return the gesture.

I head out of the school building and start heading for the main gate taking the scenic route past the old school building….there it is again the feeling that I'm being watched, strange, I look around only to see a shadow moving back into the building. Strange. I continued on towards the exit. Half way across the bridge I was stopped by a very sweet voice.

"Ah"

I turned to see someone standing behind me, the sound came from a very, very cute girl.

Long black hair, violate eyes, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "E" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Yes"

"Um would you please go out with me?"

I blinked a few times in shock, she was asking me out. Well this is a first, she cute I'll give her that, obviously flustered and embarrassed, I don't even know her name.

"I believe it's customary to give your name before asking someone out, here I'll go first. My name is Kenta Maki, what yours"

"Mo~ I'm such a klutz. My name is Yuuma Amano"

"It's alright, you have a beautiful name Amano-san, almost as beautiful as you are"

She blushed at my complement looking away.

"Au~ it's ok for you to call me by my first name, Maki-san"

I smiled, "very well Yuuma-Chan, feel free to call me by mine, and how ever you like"

"Thank you, Kenta-kun"

I smiled, "well Yuuma-Chan, I would love to go on a date with you, it would give me a chance to learn more about such a beautiful girl, who I am sure is a wonderful person"

Her blush deepened even more when I said those things, "you shouldn't say such things, when you don't really know someone"

She mumbled something that I didn't catch. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Oh no it was nothing"

"So, when do you want to go out?"

"How's Sunday sound, say the town mall, at noon"

"Sounds wonderful Sunday it is"

At that I turned and continued walking, "see you then Yuuma-Chan"

"See you~"

* * *

 **Time skip house**

I walk in through the front door of mine and Isseis house, we both own the house and Isseis parents help with a little cash every month for the necessary items and bills, but we still gotta pay for the most of it so I do odd jobs around the town when extra cash is needed.

The house isn't much, three bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, single living room, just large enough for a few people. Isseis parents bought it outright when the market dropped so it was dirt cheap, and then when we both started attending the school they gave it to the two of us. They really do treat me like their own son, dam I'll really have to pay them back one day for their kindness.

I walk into the kitchen and start on dinner, it's only three in the evening now, so I think I can cook up a storm. Just wait till Issei hears I got a date I can't wait to see the look on his face.

…..

""WHAT YOU GOT A DATE TOO!""

Holy shit, within seconds of coming into the kitchen, Issei decides to drop his surprize on me to, we spoke at the same time so we're both kind of surprized.

"Ok so back up here how did this happen"

"It just did, I was leaving the school grounds when this really beautiful girl with massive oppai asked me out, she had long blue hair and was wearing this really tight top it was an image I will never forget, and the two of us are going out on Sunday"

"And of course the only thing you notice was the Oppai, did you even get her name numb nuts"

"Oh crap"

"though so, well my girls name is Yuuma, if and when I let you meet her, keep your hands and eyes to yourself, I mean I see you so much as trying to look at her funny and I'm going to cut you shaft off you got that"

I said that at the same time as I was cutting an apple in half, I smirked when I instantly saw Isseis hands go to protect his junk, as he nods rapidly. I continue to cut the apples. "Dinner will be ready shortly, curry tonight" I smiled to him he instantly perked up.

* * *

 **Time skip**

That Saturday I went into town to plan out where I was going to take Yuuma the next day, and to buy myself some new clothes, a new jacket a dress shirt and a pair of black jeans and dress shoes, nothing to dazzling I don't want to scare her off, I also noticed a pendant it was a silver tribal design a dragon with four wings, it looked really sweet especially with the sapphire eye, I bought it on the spot, I normally don't go for stuff like this but it was just to cool not to have it.

While I was out I spotted Issei heading into one of the shops looks like I'm not the only one planning for tomorrow, well I hope it goes well for the both of us.

* * *

 **Time skip next day**

It was lunch time when I arrived at the square, Issei had already been here three hours before hand, man he really wants this date to go well.

"You look anxious Ise relax, just look her in the eye when you talk and not the Oppai and you'll be fine"

"Yea I'll try to remember that"

I saw a leaflet in his back pocket, it looked like one of those fliers that have been floating around town, I paid very little attention to it as I sighed and walked off.

"Good luck dude"

"Same to you"

Issei headed to the fountain and I made my way to the mall. I had only been there a few moments when I saw her coming.

"I'm sorry I'm late I was held up, were you waiting long"

"No problem I only just got here myself, shall we get going, Yuuma-Chan"

"Sure~"

The two of us then made our way into the mall, I glanced back to see Isseis date had arrived also, she was a bit shorter than him with long blue hair, not uncommon, and I'll have to say her was right, she does have a massive pair of Oppai on her.

 _'No get your eyes off her, that's Isseis' girl I can't look at her in that way, follow the bro code, bros before hoes, besides I've got this little lady to treat'_

The two of us spent the rest of the day going through the shops in the mall, and then to a movie of her choice at the cinema, followed by a late dinner, I had even bought her a charm bracelet during the day she seemed genuinely happy with it. I was going to suggest we end the date after dinner but she suggested a midnight stole in the park. It was getting quite late when the two of us came walking down the path.

She was leaning up against my shoulder, both of us with very happy smiles on our faces, the evening had went perfectly I truly couldn't have planned it better. But as we got closer to the centre her smile got smaller and smaller, until we finally reached the centre and she burst into tears. I didn't know what was wrong, she dropped to her knees and I tried to console her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's all over now, it's all over"

"Hey everything alright we can go on another date, I really like you and I would like to go out with you again, so please don't cry"

"No, I mean it's over, I have no choice"

"What are you-?"

The next thing I felt was a sharp burning pain in my gut, I looked down to see a purple pole through me, I followed it to Yuumas' hand. I then looked up at her a look of confusion and pain in my eyes.

Her clothes shredded away and a skimpy outfit adorned her, she looked older, but she still had the same caring eyes, eyes that were crying sad tears.

"I'm so sorry I never wanted this. I had no choice if I hadn't they would have ended me, please forgive me."

At that moment black wings emerged from her back and she took to the sky, pitch black midnight wings, like something out of a graphic novel, an angle.

She released her grip on the pole and it dispersed and I coughed up blood as I dropped to the ground on my elbows.

Then I saw her, another girl with the same wings, her hair was dark blue, I can't believe it, that's Isseis girl were they in on this whole thing. I then looked to her arm, a body slung under it, holy shit that's Issei. She tossed him to the ground and he landed beside me, the same wound as me. A massive hole in the gut.

"Well I'm surprized you had the stomach to go through with it new bee, you'll make a fine addition to my ranks, Raynare"

"Why…why do this…..who are you?"

"We are fallen angles, and you are trash, don't blame us for what has happened to you. Blame the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

 _'...Sacred, what...?'_

I dropped, my arms were weak from the blood loss I could slowly feel myself slipping away. As I heard the both of them fly away.

"Dam it going out like this, not how I pictured it"

"Ise, I don't think we're getting out of this one"

"You know what really sucked…..I never got to cup a feel of those great oppai of hers, what about you"

"Still an oppai nut even on you death bed, no chance on the first date numb nuts, oppai come after the second"

"So far away"

"Yea sucks to be us"

"No shit"

My breathing was getting lighter and more rapid, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"dam looks like I'm checking out, I…guess…I'll …see you…..on the…other…side…."

My breathing was erratic, my limbs were numb and what I could feel was cold, bitter cold, my eyes started to droop, but as my eyes began to shut, a bright flash of crimson light caught my gaze, and I saw two figures standing in it.

"Well I was expecting only one, but two, this certainly is a surprize"

"Ara-Ara what should we do Buchou"

"Well since they're dying, I don't see why I shouldn't pick them up" she leans down to Ise "your lives that is, from not on you'll both live for me'

One of them knelt down to me, _'such beautiful violate eyes'_

"Don't worry you will be fine, my such pretty eyes you have"

Hearing that was the last thing I remember before everything went dark.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And that's a wrap, I hope you enjoy this new fic, please post a review of what you think so far and what your impressions are so far, please no flames, I had a few bad flames in my others, they will just be deleted I don't even respond to them as I find them pointless, good reviews will get PM responses or written responses in the next chapter when I post it, I look forward to reading all reviews regardless.**

 **Yes Raynare will be kept in this she's one of my Fav girls right after Akeno, yes her personality in the anime and light novel is Shit, and people hate her for killing Issei in th beginning, but give her an attitude change and she's perfect harem material.**

 **Kiba will be remaining a dude in this fic, I've got plans for him later on, I'm still working things out, Vali I'm not sure I think I'll leave him a dude, Gasper I'm sorry but he will be a she, Issei deserves his blond pair, I may add a few others to the harems but that's it so far, post any recommendations and I will take them under advisement**

 **Harems**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, (fem) Gasper, Irina**

 **Kenta: Akeno, Raynare, Koneko, Xenovia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys seeing as my chapter 1 for this fic has went down so well with plenty of favs and follows for a first chapter, I decided to add the second to give you all something to think on, its brief in my opinion compared to how long I normally right but it should be enough to make some judgement calls on the rest of fiction, I'm currently hitting chapter 10 with everything I have and chapter 11 is all planned out, and I've got the main body of the harems decided, both will be small and announced at the end of this chapter, feel free to bitch and whine about them as I'm sure a few will, but be warned FLAMEING comments will be deleted, that being said please comment I want to know your opinion on this Kenta and his personality and how you think everything is going to go.**

 **And for all you fans out there waiting for the fruity limes and lemons, you're just going to have to wait a bit longer I've got 2 limes and a lemon already written in the first arc and things will be building up over the seconds and even more in the third as I've susses out Kentas background already and it's a doozy, so look forward for it coming to light shortly.**

 **And short one word comments won't be getting a reply sorry but please add something with a bit more body so I can tell what your actually thinking.**

 **So here we go chapter two enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- dragon talking

 **'Hello'** \- dragon thought

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

My eyes feel like they're on fire. I slowly opened my eyes in an attempt to see where I was. I could feel the sheets below me, I was in my bed, and I recognised the ceiling and the curtains. I was in my room. The only thing I didn't recognise was the soft sensations on my abdomen as I rubbed my eyes.

 _'What the fuck happened'_

I looked down at my chest to see long flowing back hair and smooth perfect skin. There was a girl in my bed lying on top of me, and she was in the nude, completely naked. Moving I could feel the sheets below me, which meant I was naked also.

I squinted my eyes trying to remember what happened.

 _'A girl Yuuma, my girlfriend, she killed me and she was crying. Damn. What the fuck happened last night. I don't even remember going to bed. Wait so I'm in bed with this other girl who isn't Yuma, we're both naked. Did we do it? Did I get laid and not even remember it, dam this sucks'_

I slid this girl off me and slung my legs out of bed rubbing my closed eyes hard with my palms trying to remember what happened.

 _'Did, did I die last night, the last thing I remember, beautiful violate eyes, like magic'_

I stood up and took a few steps before clutching my head

"Ow why do I have a pounding headache, what the fuck happened"

"You're still adjusting, it will be a while before you get used to the sensations"

I blinked a few times before looking back over my shoulder to see the girl was now awake and looking at me happily. She was sitting up not even attempting to cover herself, her perfect skin, bountiful beasts her marvellous figure and all of the rest of her was bare for all to see and when I say bare I mean bare, she shaved.

 _'Those beautiful purple eyes marvellous….wait a minute I know her'_

"Akeno-Senpai…." I looked her up and down. "Very nice"

"Ara-Ara, enjoying the view are we" she asked in a very seductive tone

I let my eyes trace up and down her body one more time enjoying every second of it, as I looked at her, I could feel her eyes checking out every inch of me. I smiled seductively also.

"Very much so, are you?"

She licked her lips checking me out one last time, "oh indeed"

I smirked as I walked over to pull on my boxers and pyjama bottoms, long and black.

"What did you mean my I'm still adjusting? Still adjusting to what?"

"All will be explained later today so you needn't worry" she said while stretching out letting her bountiful Oppai bounce giving quite the show.

I also stretched in kind, flexing my muscles, I wasn't a very heavily built teen, but I did have a good body from working out a lot, so much so that I had a four pack and pecs, I wasn't scrawny but I was by no means little.

As I stretched I could see Akeno-Senpai licking her lips as she watched me, we were pretty much just teasing each other silently now, but that was just me, what else are you support to do when you wake up to find one of the two Onee-samas in your bed, flirt of course.

"Just a quick question though, I don't remember going to bed, so I'm just going to ask, did we…"

She put her hand over her mouth giggling a little at my bluntness, before answering.

"No, we didn't, I'm still a virgin"

"That's good I suppose, if we did, that would definitely be something I'd want to remember at least"

"Fufufu such a naughty boy"

"That just my personality, so Akeno-Senpai…"

"You can replace the Senpai, we're a bit closer than that now, as there's nothing between us"

I smirked, "very well then Akeno-Chan, you can call me as you like also. So what would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything would be fine, Kenta-kun"

"Very well then, you can go ahead and use the shower while I prepare breakfast, come down when you're ready" I gestured to the side door both Issei and myself had our own bathrooms.

I took my dressing gown off the hook on the door and opened the door pulling it on as I went. I stepped out and closed the door. Before running my hand over my face.

 _'Kenta what have you gotten yourself into this time'_

I make my way down the hall to Isseis bedroom the last door before the stairs, I knock on it to see if he's up, but all I hear is a lot of banging and crashing inside. I raise my eyebrow, _'what is he doing in there?'_

I open the door and I am graced with a second wonderful sight of the day. Rias Gremory the other half of the two Onee-Sama of the school is lying on Isseis bed, and she is completely naked from the waste up, Issei is currently on top of her trying to cover her but completely forgetting about himself. I avert my eyes, you don't look at a girl in another dudes bed, bad form.

"Hello, Issei please cover yourself, you know I don't swing that way, and good morning Gremory-Senpai"

"Good morning, um Kenta-san was it, you can call me Rias it's alright"

"Yes, just Kenta is fine, thank you Rias-Senpai. Ise remember we've got school, any preference on breakfast Rias-Senpai"

"What every you want is fine Kenta, we'll be done in a few moments, how's your tummy"

"Fine thank you, I was told we would be informed of what ever happened later on, so I'll wait till then to ask any questions, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. I'll talk with you again when you're fully clothed"

"Thank you Kenta"

I nodded closing the door and letting off a sigh.

 _'Well at least I was in bed with the bigger Oppai, Ise I'm still winning'_

I walked down stairs before turning on two frying pan and chopping up some vegetables, as they warmed up. I whisked a few eggs in a bowl and poured them half and half into the two frying pans, before taking some fresh bite size tomatoes out of the fridge and washing them in a sieve, I returned to the pans and filled one half of the pan with the chopped vegetables before flipping half of the eggs over on top of it, making a pocket in each frying pan. As I did this Rias-Senpai came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mmm, something smells good"

"Vegetable omelettes and baby tomatoes, all part of a heathy breakfast"

I flipped the omelettes and took the baby tomatoes out of the cold water, before letting them drip dry as I took out plates and separated them out, before cutting the omelettes in half in the pans and setting half an omelette each on each plate and serving.

"Bon appetit"

"Thank you Kenta, you're quite the cook"

"I try Senpai"

After setting down the other plates, Akeno-Chan and Ise came down the stairs.

"Ara-Ara, what a lovely smell"

"Hello again Akeno-Chan, did you enjoy your shower"

"Yes I did it was quite refreshing, thank you"

Ise slipped around and pulled me aside.

"Damn it Kenta did we both get laid last night, because I can't remember anything besides getting something glowing and sharp rammed through my gut and then waking up with two wonderful oppai as pillows"

"Well I can't speak for you but I didn't, if I did I'd want to remember"

"No Issei, we didn't do it last night" Rias-Senpai spoke

 _'How did she hear him we were whispering?'_

"We were just healing you two from your little incident last night, that kind of damage requires full body contact to heal, so of course we had to be naked to do it" Rias-Senpai spoke so calmly as she blew on her food, like it was a regular occurrence for her.

 _'Little incident, damage, healing'_ , "so last night really did happen, it wasn't a dream then" I spoke unsure.

"Yes it did, and because you two were so interesting, I decided to intervene and save your lives, of course it came at a cost to you both….I am Rias Gremory a devil of the house of Gremory, and you two are now my devil servants"

* * *

 **Time skip**

That was most likely the strangest think I have ever heard in my life. Devil servants? I suppose it could be worse, I could be dead.

After that little bomb shell, I excused myself before running back upstairs, to get changed everyone else was already in uniform and I was still in my gown and pyjama bottoms.

After coming down I started the coffee machine, while only I every used I don't know why Issei doesn't drink coffee, it would wake him up a lot faster, but I guess he was pretty awake this morning seeing as he saw oppai when he first woke up.

I wolfed my breakfast in me because we were going to be late, I know you're not meant to rush eat, but I was hungry getting impaled can do that to you.

I poured my coffee into two paper cup and holders before heading out with the rest of them. With the day I knew I was going to have ahead of me, I knew I needed caffeine, so I took two, black five sugars. The surge will help.

Oddly enough drinking it wasn't bad, it certainly woke me up, but so did, Akeno-Chan, holding my arm and pressing her Oppai into it. I didn't object, just enjoyed.

Ise was giving me a look that said _"you lucky bastard"_

I gave him a look back that said, _"I know I am"_

As we walked in through the school gate the amount of looks we got was unreal, and the things everyone was saying, was just as bad, well majority was about Ise, but some was me.

"Ahhhhh, what's the perv doing near Rias-Onee-Sama"

"He has to be black mailing her or something"

"Are Akeno-Onee-Sama and Kenta-Sama, dating"

"The dark knight of Kouh and Akeno-Onee-Sama, actually look good together"

"Ahhhhh damn bastard he stole her from us"

"Oh the knight of Kouh is taken"

Yep, the dark knight of Kouh, that's what I've been dubbed, mainly due to the fact that I'm always carrying my black painted shinai with me, the school allows such things as long as they aren't used to hurt other student, and it's one of the privileges I have for being me.

Listening to all the comments I sigh looking to Akeno-Chan who is giggling to herself, Rias-Senpai is smiling and Ise is rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. I look down to Akeno-Chan again. Before whispering in her ear

"They're right about one thing, we do look good together"

She smiles to that and hugs me tighter getting even more death glairs thrown at me by the rest of the male students, I shrug it off.

We continue walking on until we all reach the main school entrance where Rias turns to us and Akeno reluctantly lets go of my arm and stands by her side.

"I will send someone to get you both later, for now just go about your day as normal." She says that while smiling.

We both nod as the two of them leave, but not before Akeno-Chan give me a very seductive wink. I smirk and then feel a glair coming from Issei.

"What!?"

"Don't what me, you're going to tap that aren't you"

"Was there ever any doubt, she's practically throwing herself at me"

"Ahhhhh! Why do you get all the girls?"

"Because I don't perv on girls when their changing. Because I don't jerk off five times a day. Because I don't have a stack of porn mags under my bed, that by now is four foot thick. Because I actually carry myself with a bit of pride…need I go on?"

After my little rant he slumps to the ground.

"It's not my fault, I'm a teenage boy with needs!"

At that I bring my bokuto down on his head, which lands him flat on his face. As I turn around with my bokuto on my shoulder and walk away.

' _sometimes I wonder if he ever listens to himself when he talks or even filters that mouth of his, or is it just on stupid all the time, like his eyes are on permeant Oppai search'_

I open the door to the class room and make my way to my desk, and set my bokuto to the side as I hook up my laptop to begin my work. Ise comes in a few minutes later giving me a death glair, I just completely ignore it as he sits down and begins to get interrogated by the other perverts as to why he was walking in with Rias, Akeno and myself. They looked to me, I gripped my bokuto tapping it against the desk which made them turn away, they know better by now, they know the girls kendo club can kick the shit out of them, and they know I can hold the entire club off, so it's only logical that I can deliver three times the beating the club can.

It the middle of the class, but I can't seem to concentrate, it looks to same for Ise, my mind keeps flipping back to last night. Yuuma.

 _'She was crying. She stabbed me. But she was crying. She didn't want to. Ah why dose thinking about her crying hurt so much. She killed me I should hate her. But I don't. She was forced to do it against her will. Can I hate someone for doing something against their will…. damn it all.'_

Class continued on as per usual I tried to do my work but to no avail, the sensei lectured, and perverted trio ogled the girls in class. It was ten minutes before the end of day and I had packed up my laptop. If Rias was sending someone to get us, we'd best be ready to move.

No sooner had I closed my back, did we hear the girls cooing over some one entering the room, I looked up to see Kiba Yuuto entering the room. Well kept, blond hair, grey eyes, caring personality. The Prince of Kouh academy.

 _'Glad I'm not a 'prince' I prefer knight, knights kick ass, princes are just pretty boys, but then that's Kiba-san to at, he's nothing but a pretty boy'_

First he comes walking over to Isseis desk I didn't know those two knew each other, but then they both came over to my desk as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Kenta Maki-san"

I looked and it Kiba-san, I gave a nod, then looked to Issei who shrugged.

"I was sent to get you both by Rias Gremory"

"Ah I see, please lead the way Kiba-san"

He nodded his head and began to walk out of the room, I picked up my bokuto and followed him and Issei. And pretty soon comments started flying around yet again.

"No, for Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk besides each other!"

"Ah it's a double dose of hoties, with a side of perv"

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun!"

"Why is the perv next to the prince and knight it's not right'

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun × Hyoudou-Teme pair!"

"What about a Kiba-kun x Maki-Sama pair!"

"No, maybe its Hyoudou-Teme × Kiba-kun pair!?"

"Death to anyone you says a Hyoudou-Teme x Maki-Sama pair!"

I feel a shiver run up spine, I look to Kiba-san who is chuckling and Ise who looks just as depressed as I am.

We followed Kiba-san, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building. This place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building. Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school". I'm not entirely sure what the other six are. The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.

 _'It's old, but it isn't that bad. Looks like it could use a lick of paint but not too shabby'_

"Buchou is here." Kiba-san says.

 _'Buchou? Is he talking about Rias-Senpai? Huh? Buchou? Did Senpai belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is part of that club as well? Well guess we'll find out soon enough'_

We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building. Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them. When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

 _'They must be cleaning this building quite often.'_

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba-san stops in front of a particular classroom.

I wasn't shocked by the sign on the door that read—

 **[Occult Research Club]**

 _'That might explain some of the strange shit that's been happening and all this devil and devil servant's talk'_

"Buchou, I have brought them." Kiba speaks and waits for the approval through the wooden door. Then Senpai replies.

"Yes, come in."

 _'Looks like Rias-Senpai is here.'_

Kiba-san opens the door and I'm shocked when we follow him into the room. There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs. And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the centre of the room. It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room. I can feel something creepy and weird from it. But then that isn't strange really given the fact that this is the OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB, so witch craft and magic stuff would generally fall under their area of speciality, but this all seems excessive.

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room. Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build… I know her. I know that girl!

That's the girl from 1st year, Toujou Koneko-Chan! She's from 1st year, but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body! She's quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a mascot for being cute.

 _'Never really had a thing for Lolis myself, they're cute, but that's about the height of my appreciation for that'_

She is eating chocolate quietly. She always has a sleepy expression. If I remember correctly, she is said to be "very" emotionless. She realises we entered, and our eyes meet.

"This is Kenta Maki-san and Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Next Kiba introduces us to her. Toujou Koneko-Chan bows her head. I also bow my head. After the greetings, she continues to eat her chocolate.

 _'Hmm. It's just like the rumour says. Maybe she is a girl who doesn't talk much.'_

SHA-

This is the sound of water flowing coming from the back of the room. Is it the sound of a shower? Then I realise there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain. It's the shadow of a girl. There is a girl taking a shower.

 _'Huh!? A shower!? Never had one this morning, too much stuff going on'_

The sound of the shower stopped

"Buchou, take this."

 _'Huh? There is someone else besides her? That voice ah Akeno-Chan'_

"Thank you, Akeno."

 _'Yep Akeno-Chan.'_

Looks like Senpai is Changing behind the curtain. I grin after remembering what happened this morning.

"…What a lecherous face."

Someone mutters. When I look in the direction of the voice, it's Toujou Koneko-Chan.

It wasn't me she was talking about, I looked to Ise who was practically gawking at the shower curtain trying desperately to see through it. I sigh and swing my bokuto round and smack him in the back of the head.

JYA-

Then the curtain opens. The one standing there is Rias-Senpai in her uniform.

She looks seductive with her wet hair. She looks at us, then smiles.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

I nodded as she came out, _'looks like Issei wasn't a gentle man this morning and let her use his shower, idiot.'_

I look behind Rias-Senpai to see Akeno-Chan coming out behind her. She gives me a very seductive smile. I grinned back at her.

"You remembering this morning Akeno-Chan"

"Fufufu oh yes~" she smiled licking her lips

"Good so am I~" I replied doing the same

Then Rias-Senpai speaks up.

"Save the flirting for later you two~ we've got business to attend to now"

Akeno giggles slightly, and I smirk before turning to Rias-Senpai.

"Actually I was wondering if I could grab a quick shower also, I didn't have time this morning with all that was going on, making breakfast for four take some time"

Rias Senpai smiles, "of course just try not to take too long so you don't miss much"

I nod with a smile setting my bag and bokuto down to the side before making my way to the shower taking off my blazer.

As I passed by Akeno I stopped with a smirk on my face. _'May as well ask'_

"Care to join me Akeno-Chan?"

Issei gets thrown back by a nose rocket at my question to Akeno-Chan. Everyone else giggles slightly.

"Fufufu, so bold Kenta-kun, sadly I may be needed here. Maybe next time~"

"I'll just have to hold you to that" I said as I smiled at her, continuing on to the shower pulling the curtains as I went in

After about five minutes in the shower I heard the first set of curtains opening, I finished rinsed off my hair and poked my head to see Akeno-Chan standing there holding a towel. I smiled and just walked out.

"Wanted another showing did you, such a naughty girl"

"Ara-Ara, well the reviews last time were just so big and long, I just couldn't wait for a sequel"

"Why thank you" I smirked getting the pun

I turned and walked back into the shower I could feel her eyes practically devouring my body, not that I could blame her.

"I'll be out in a moment."

After a few moments I had dried myself off and came walking out of the shower, my shirt slightly open showing the pendant I was wearing, it was the one I had bought the other day the silver tribal design of a dragon with four wings with a sapphire eye, Akeno looked at it with a smile.

"That's a very interesting pendant, Kenta-kun"

I looked down at it and smiled.

"Yea I normally don't buy stuff like it but I don't know, it's kind of growing on me"

The next thing was Akeno was very close to me looking up at me.

Even though she was a year older than me she was only five foot six, where as I was six foot one so I was actually a fair bit taller than her.

"What beautiful eyes you have Kenta-kun"

I smiled at the comment, "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

She smiles getting the complement before turning around and walking away giving me a very nice show of her swaying hips and backside.

 _'Oh I am so tapping that'_

I followed her out of the shower area doing up my shirt with my pendant out while I dried my hair.

"So what did I miss?"

I looked about the room. Issei was sitting down on one of the sofas nervously opposite Koneko-Chan and Kiba-san, nothing much seems to have happened. I looked to Rias-Senpai.

"I was just confirming with Ise here that last night did actually happen and that it wasn't a dream"

"Yea as hard as that is to believe, it actually did, though the why and what the fuck actually happened remain a mystery"

"We'll all will be answered now but before that. We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

I nod my head, _'perfectly reasonable greeting, nothing wrong with that'_

"As a Devil."

—!

I looked to Issei and he looked to me, we both pretty much had the same expressions, a, what the fuck expression, like someone just slapped us clean in the face. And at that moment there was only one thing I could say.

"Well Toto hold on to your shit, because I don't think we're in Kansas anymore"

* * *

 **Scene break**

"Here's your tea."

"Ah, thank you."

I'm sitting on the sofa next to Ise, and Akeno-Chan has made tea for us.

I take a sip enjoying it, _'it's damn good'_

"It tastes good."

"Ara-ara. Thank you very much." She smiles

Kiba, Koneko-Chan, Rias-Senpai and I are sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-Chan sits next to Rias-Senpai.

Then everyone looks at us.

 _'Why do I feel like I've just stepped in a load of dog shit?'_

Then Rias-Senpai speaks.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

'You definitely do get to the point right away.'

"Your expressions says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You saw the ones with black wings last night didn't you"

 _'She's right. Both of them had black wings, like angles'_

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

 _'Fallen Angels then, I was close. Wait enemy to devils…us. Looks like we are entering a fantasy genre.'_

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

I sit quietly listening trying to process everything that's going on, Ise on the other hand is completely freaking out.

"No-no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?"

 _'…'_

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils."

"Amano Yuuma and Kala Kagome"

Hearing that name, I open my eyes in shock.

 _'Where did she hear that name?'_

I can see Issei has the same look on his face, that Kala Kagome, must have been his girls' name, the one that killed him.

"That day, you two were on a date with those two, right?"

I remained silent, but gave a nod

"…please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here."

There is anger in Isseis voice.

 _'Well I don't blame him, take a girl on a date and she impales you, not much else to say on that'_

"She was the one who killed you last night, and Amano Yuuma, killed you Kenta-san" Rias-Senpai says that clearly. "Well, it looks like they tried to erase all of the evidence around you. Afterward too."

I took out my phone, yep, even the pictures I took of her on our date were gone, same with her phone number. _'Cleaver trick'_

Rias-Senpai clicks her finger, and Akeno-Chan takes out two photos.

"This are them, right? Amano Yuuma-Chan and Kala Kagome-Chan."

The pictures were of both girls with me and Issei, while on our dates, we looked so happy, I smiled slightly as I looked to Issei who was gritting his teeth. _'He's angry'_

"These girls…no, this is a Fallen Angel."

 _'…A Fallen Angel? Yuuma-Chan is a Fallen Angel?'_

Rias-Senpai continues. "These Fallen Angels came in contact with you two to accomplish certain goals. After they accomplished them, they got rid of any record and evidence regarding themselves."

"Goals?" I spoke looking to her

"Yes. To kill you both."

—!

I took a deep breath, still trying to process everything, a dudes brain can only handle so much.

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"

Issei yelled, yea our dates did kill us, but mine….mine was crying….Yuuma-Chan was crying… and now I feel like shit thinking about her crying….damn it.

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were both just unlucky."

"What do you mean, unlucky!" I spoke

 _'Is she saying that I was just unlucky to be killed by Yuuma-Chan that day? What the fuck is going on here? Huh…? Killed? But I'm still alive? I'm still here like before. Ok my brain is about to melt down, I'm smart but this is brain frying, how could I have died but still be living, brain work'_

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why were we targeted!?"

 _'Yeah. There aren't any reasons for me to be targeted by her. Why do I have to be targeted by the Fallen Angels!? And why was she crying'_

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —-"

 _'Sacred Gear…I was familiar with that term.'_

(We are fallen angles, and you are trash, don't blame us for what has happened to you. Blame the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you.)

 _'That's what that bitch that was Isseis date said at that time. So there are these Sacred Gears inside me and Issei.'_

Kiba-san then speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

 _'and they think we have one of these gears inside each of us, sounds a little far out there, but everyone in here is claiming to be a devil and we were supposedly killed last night by fallen angles so, why the hell not?'_

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Akeno-Chan continues after Kiba-san. Rias-Senpai then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels."

"so those two bitches killed us both last night just because we had a power of some kind neither of us new about how the fuck is that fair, what gives them the right to decide who lives of dies"

"Issei calm down, what's done is done, there's no sense moping about the past, holding grudges never does anyone any good, all it does is hold you back."

"Wise words Kenta"

I smirked at Rias-Senpai. "I'm more than just a handsome face, and a good cook"

"Ara-ara, a lot more~"

"Well you would know you've seen all twice now"

Everyone sweat dropped at mine and Akeno-Chans conversation.

Before Rias coughed to get our attentions.

"It's time we see what sacred gears you two possess, so now both of you raise your hand"

 _'Raise our hands''_

"Do it quickly." Rias-Senpai urges us to do it.

So I raise my right arm. And Issei raised his left

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

 _'Strongest thing would be from an anime, latest one id have to say my favourite, Kirito, sword art online'_

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

 _'Of course Issei thinks of that macho-macho man'_

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"…"

 _'Ok got it. Good luck Issei.'_

"Lower your arms slowly and stand up."

We get up from the sofa and lower my arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

I smiled, lifting my bokuto and taking my favourite stance, legs spread, knees bent body twisted, sword out behind my back.

 _'if this is the pose I have to do, then Issei with Goku I already know what it's going to be.'_

"Kamehameha!"

 _'Yep knew it, you look like a total dork'_

He said it while he had both his opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. The Kamehameha pose, any Otaku knows it.

But I have to admit, us striking these poses side by side and me with my bokuto, we do look pretty bad ass.

"In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I suddenly feel a strange sensation coming from my right arm, I stand up and loot my right arm, its glowing. It's the same with Isseis left arm it's glowing like mine.

 ****FLASH****

'…what?'

The light starts to take form and covers my right arm, before shrinking to my right fist.

After the light disappears, my left arm is covered in a small black gauntlet. With a silver rim and clear gem. Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?"Issei screamed.

He's really shocked. As a similar gauntlet appears on his arm only its red with a green gem, I just blink a few times, putting my bokuto into my left hand a flexing my armored covered right, it feels natural, almost like it's always been there. _'Ok this is strange'_

"Those are Sacred Gear. And they belongs to you. Once they appear, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

—!

 _'so this is a sacred gear, ok I'm starting to believe, I mean unless they slipped me something in that tea that's making me dream of this, what other explanation could it be'_

"The Fallen Angels saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

 _'But she didn't want to, I could see it in her eyes, she was crying, dam it why do I keep feeling like this, I couldn't have fallen for her on the first date, but it hurts to think about her crying. No focus there are other things we need to ask'_. "So how are we alive? Last think I remember we were bleeding out, and then you two appeared, so what's the deal?"

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Rias-Senpai pulls out a single leaflet.

 _'I know that leaflet. A girl gave Issei one of them before the date, so that's how it worked. It's a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that reads, "We will grant your wish!"'_

If I look carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

 _'Knowing Issei he was probably wishing for a huge pair of oppai, or to die while being smothered by them, so his perversions saved us. I guess that one point for the pervert race'_

"When I was summoned and saw you two, I knew right away that you were Sacred Gear possessors and that you were attacked by Fallen Angels. But there was a problem. Both of you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. You were both in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your lives."

 _'So that's how it happened, but she said about there being a price…'_

"Although, as a Devil. You were both reborn as Devils of mine, Rias Gremory's servants. As my servant Devils."

 ****PA!****

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around us. They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

 ****PA!****

I look to Issei the same wings also sprout out from his back also, he looks just as shocked as I am.

 ****PA!****

And with that I also feel some kind of sensation on my back. Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back.

 _'…Are you serious? I'm a Devil? Did I quit being a human?'_

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba-san smiles at me after Rias-Senpai calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Maki Kenta-san, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

Toujou Koneko-Chan bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Akeno-Chan bows her head very politely.

Lastly, it's Rias-Senpai. She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Kenta, Ise."

I look to Issei, and he looks to me.

 _'Yep, Kenta what have you gotten yourself into this time.'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, ok now for the harems**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, (fem) Gasper, Koneko, Irina**

 **Kenta: Akeno, Raynare, Xenovia, Kuroka, Grayfia**

 **I may add one more to each of them in order to round them off but that's the main body of each, so please tell me what you think in a comments I really want to read some good comments, I won't be posting again for a while as I'm still building up chapters but look forward to a lime next chapter.**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	3. Chapter 3

**To hell with it all I decided to let you guys have your fun and see if I can get this fic of to a really good start, so here's a new chapter there is a Lime scene in this no sex just a nice bit of foreplay, I've got a big scene planned out for the lemon, so you'll just have to wait so the limes will keep you until then.**

 **I've got a lot of coursework to do for my college course to get done so it's taking up a lot of my time so I haven't had much time to write but that's what reserves are for so starting now, I will be posting every 2 weeks on Sunday so that's every 14 days from today, I realized that once a week is too much so I need a large time frame, and it will be going time about between my two current fanfictions, this and my one piece fic that started on the same day so I'll only be posting for each fic once a month that will leave me plenty of time to add to my reserves in between my real life drama and my college work, so enjoy this latest chapter and see you all when I post my one piece chapter in two weeks.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- dragon talking

 **'Hello'** \- dragon thought

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

"If you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know?"

It seems like that's how it is. Those who get reincarnated as a Devil from being human have to become the servant of the Devil who reincarnated them. More like, this is the rule of the Devils.

 _'I'm not too thrilled about being a servant, but these wings of mine are bad ass, apparently we can even fly with them, I can't wait to try these and see how high I can go.'_

"But you know, there are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."

 _'yea I figured that out on my own, with the whole master and servant thing, but it's cool ill rise up in no time, with my brains it shouldn't take long'_

"Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still can't believe it."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Isseis statement. She kind or was sound like a recruiting commercial there for a minute or two.

Senpai starts whispering into Issei's ear while he's complaining. Dam that's close. Go Ise go. With my devil ears I'm actually able to hear them to sweet.

"By the way, you might be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls you know?"

—!

 _'Dam that's one way to snap a dude out of a funk promise him the possibility of some ass and he's all yours'_

"How!?"

 _'What did I tell ya?'_

Rias Senpai smiled at us.

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"I see it sounds like a sound strategy, re fill your numbers in the peace time before war breaks out again, if it does, you'd be ready" I say nodding my head

"So, we're servant after all." Issei says all depressed

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Even though you haven't realised it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town." Rias says with a smirk

"So Devils were always nearby then!?" Issei says with wide eyes

"That's kind of scary to think about in a way, we never even know who they are" I said with a blink

"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

 _'Interesting looks like there is change in the Devils society as well! It must be a difficult thing, but that doesn't matter now. The important thing is that there is also a chance for us as well!'_

"Then! That means we can also get a peerages with depending on how we do things?" Issei says with hope

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though." Rias smiles and nodds

 _'…I see where Isseis mind is taking him'_

"Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"

I chuckle at Isseis reaction, I know what he's thinking of getting a harem going, and get laid every night, I have to admit it was my first thought to, but if this is war preparation, you need to be looking for worthy servants not just hot babes, though a few wouldn't hurt.

"Are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own harem!? I-I can have sex with them as well, right!?" Issei says with his mouth on rapid fire.

"Yes. I think it's fine if it's with your servants."

 _'And she gives him the green light, no stopping that brain of his now, he's going to be up all night thinking of all the babes he can bang. At least that will get him motivated'_

"Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself anymore! I can probably throw away my porn magazine that I am secretly hiding—"

 _'Did he really just say that, and they're not a secret numb nuts you think I don't knowing about the loose floor board under your bed, rookie hiding spot'_

"No. Not the porno magazine. Not that. I can't throw that away. That's my treasure. This and that is a different issue. Yeah. It's a different issue!"

I face palm listening to him, _'and I live with this dude'_

"Fufu. This boy really is funny."

Rias-Senpai is laughing as if she finds him really amusing.

"Ara-ara. It's just like you said Buchou. He does make me feel like, "I think I have a very idiotic brother now"."

Even Akeno-Chan is laughing while saying "Ufufu".

"Welcome to the past multiple years of my life Akeno-Chan"

"Anyway, Ise, Kenta. Are you two all right with being my servants, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage."

"Yes, Rias-Senpai!"

"I'm always up for a challenge, shouldn't be too difficult." I shrug

"That's good to hear and from now on both of you will have to call me 'Buchou'."

"I've got no problem with that"

"Buchou? Can't I call you Onee-Sama?"

I look to Issei and give him a look saying what the hell dude. _'Has he gone mental? He's risking being friend zoned asking that. You don't become a hot chick's brother if you ever want a chance at banging her'_

But Rias-Senpai actually thought about it seriously for a while, and then shook her head.

"Hmm. That also sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called Buchou has a better ring to it. This is Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that."

 _'Phew, looks like Isseis hope of getting a harem is still alive',_ "Okay! Then, Buchou! Teach us how to be Devils!"

At my words—Buchou puts on a devilish smile. It seems like she is truly happy.

"Fufufu, good reply. Good boy, Kenta. Okay, I will change you both men."

* * *

 **Time skip**

After that Buchou started to explain the rolls of being devils, how we start off with grunt work, i.e. delivering and handing out fliers, we've got to do our share like everyone else did before we can start the actual work like getting contracts completed, and handing out fliers is building a client base for us to start with.

Ok I don't mind a little grunt work, it's just the first run on the ladder to getting out of being a servant and into the master seat.

After Buchou explained that all to us, she gave us two bags filled with fliers and maps with separate areas marked in them, these are our separate areas in her territory where we are to build our own client base.

So currently I'm cycling through the area with the fliers in the front of my bike and stopping at every mail box and slipping them into them, so someone might actually use it and summon me when I get done with all the grunt work.

 _'well, just one more flier left and that me done, ok I need to make a mental list of all the step I need to go through to get out of being a servant. While being a servant under Buchou seems to be alright, I still don't like being referred to as a servant, its demeaning to say the least._

 _Ok number one, set up a client base, just about to finish that._

 _Get first contract. I'll see what Buchou says on when I can start that, Build on contract._

 _Become stronger, if this is technically war preparations they'll want strong devils like Buchou said_

 _But before all that there's one thing that's been bugging me this whole time…..Yuuma-chan._

 _Why was she crying, she obviously didn't want to kill me, I just can't help thinking I need to find her'_

 **'Then why don't you'**

I stopped my bike so fast I nearly went over the handle bars.

"What the fuck was that!?"

 **'Just me'**

"Where are you?"

I heard the voice again but I couldn't see anyone.

 _'I must be going nutty'_

 **'No you're not, your actually quite sane for a teenager'**

 _'Then why am I hearing a voice in my head'_

 **'I'm what's sealed inside your scared gear, and you're my new host'**

 _'Wait I've got something sealed inside my sacred gear'_

 **'That's what I just said numb-nuts'**

 _'No need to get snappy, so who and what are you'_

 **'My name is Ehecatl, I am the dragon god of the wind, and the sacred gear you wield is an extension of my power, the Tempest Gear'**

 _'Great, devil, angles and fallen angles exist so why not dragons'_

 **'Now who's getting snappy?'**

 _'I just found out I've got a dragon in my arm, give me a break. So what did you mean before, "Why don't I" why don't I what'_

 **'Find her, the fallen you're worried about, I'll even lend you a hand, it would be good practice for you to use my powers for the first time'**

 _'And what powers would these be?'_

 **'The abilities of wingless flight, wind tracking, deflection, compressed shockwaves, wind blades, camouflage, barriers, and oh so much more'**

 _'Damn I got lucky pulling you as my sacred gear'_

 **'Damn lucky, though since your untrained you'll only have a limited amount of flight and your limited to 3 wind blasts 1 mile tracking and five minutes flight time'**

 _'Guess I've got to work on that, but for now how do I used this tracking shit'_

 **'Quite your mind and focus on who you want to find, if they're within the search field you'll feel them, and the spirts of the wind will guide you to her'**

I closed my eyes and focused of finding Yuuma, the wind began to swirl around me, I could hear silent whispers all around me as, I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled and the wind died down. It felt like I was everywhere at once like the wind was an extension of my senses I could feel everything, it was over whelming but I focused hard and then I felt her.

"Found her"

 **'Well done, not too shabby for your first attempt at tracking, now let's see how you do at flying'**

"And just how do I do that?"

 **'Before I was sealed away inside this gear I commanded the very winds and now, as my host you control my domain, command them with your will and they will obey, picture yourself being carried to wherever it is and they will follow your command'**

I closed my eyes and did so as I did I could feel the wind swirling around me and my body getting lighter, I slowly opened my eyes and I was over seventy meters in the air. "Wow"

 **'Focus partner, focus on the girl and let the winds carry you'**

I quieted my mind and let the wind carry me, after two minutes the towns old church came into sight, I could feel her presence from inside. I knew she was there.

I landed just short of the trees and hid in the bushes, every bone in my body was telling me to get out of there, it was like a sixth sense telling me the place was dangerous, must be a devil thing, but I had come too far to go back now.

"Hey you said something about camouflage right, what kind?" I asked

 **'complete invisibility, the wind wraps around you like a cloak reflecting light and you can just stroll right in, but for complete invisibility of your full boy at your current state, you've got fifteen minutes at most, again it's all about your will power, will it and it will be'**

"That's all I needed to know thanks"

I closed my eyes and then opened them and looked to my hands, they were gone, _'perfect'_

I sprinted for the far side of the church where I felt Yuumas presence, I reached the wall, and looked down to one of the windows on the ground, the corridor was below ground level, and the window was loose, I wedged it open and slid in keeping myself invisible and using the wind to silence my footsteps. _'Man this wind is handy'_

The corridor was long and old, there was newer wiring laced along the roof and newer lights on the ceilings. I slowly made down the corridor when the door at the end opened, it was Yuuma, but she was in her full form, with her wings away, and in that leather outfit, it was kind of sexy.

She walked to one of the rooms and opened the door, I quickly slipped in behind her before she could close it. As she did I dropped the cloak and she spun round with a light spear forming, I brought up my tempest gear and blocked it.

"And here I though you didn't want to kill me" I quirked blocking her spear

Her eyes went wide seeing me, I could tell instantly she was happy to see me, you can't fake that kind of look, then she started to tear up, her light spear dissipated and she jumped me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank god, you're alive, thank god" she cried between sobs I let her hug me, as she cried.

"You tried to kill me remember, so why the water works" I said in a cold tone trying to see if it was real.

"I know I did, and I'm so sorry for that, I can't say I'm sorry enough but I never wanted to, I never wanted to do any of the things I've done while I was here, well except one…"

"And what would that have been?" I asked looking into her eyes

"Going on a date with you" she replied softly

I clenched my fists and narrowed my glair, "So why did you then, why did you kill me. I actually though that date was going pretty well, at least until you put a spear through my chest" I snapped pissed off now.

"I never wanted to, I was a new recruit to the forces, I was picked out to join a four angle squad. When I was assigned to them, they broke off because they knew each other. They said they had plans to take power for themselves, and I could come alone or return branded as a traitor and be executed on return, so I followed them, with no other choice"

I watched her as she told her story, when she was done I closed my eyes to think.

 _'What do you think?'_

 **'It's entirely possible, from what I know of the fallen angle faction they don't take to kindly to traitors and if she's telling the truth if the rest of her team went rogue she would have been seen as such and would have been killed had she decided to return'**

 _'So she was dragged into the shit and told to swim'_

 ****DRIP****

I opened my eyes and saw her, she was crying tear streaming down her face, and then she bowed.

"Please forgive me, I know I have no right to ask, and you would have every right to refuse for what I've done I'll do anything to…"

She didn't get another word out before I pulled her up and into an embrace, she gasped as I hugged her.

"Please stop crying, seeing tears in your eyes hurts, such beautiful eyes should never shed tears"

She hugged me back and we stood there in each other's embrace, until I slowly released her and we sat down on her bed.

"Thank you"

I smiled to her, as I wiped away the tears from her eyes as she smiled back.

"Yuuma please…" I started

"Raynare" she interupted

"Pardon" I asked confused

"My real name is actually Raynare, Yuuma was the name I was given for that task" she replied her head bowed in shame

I blinked, _'I see so I never even knew her real name'_ I frowned as I lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "I see, Raynare, how about Ray-Chan" I smiled kindly

She looked to me shocked for a moment, and then like she was about to burst into tears again, and then a small smile with a happy nod. "But only you"

I smiled with a slight chuckle. "Ok, Ray-Chan, please tell me everything that going on here"

Wither I came here for her is irrelevant, this is still technically enemy territory which means I shouldn't leave without gather as much enemy intel as I can, even if they're rogues, they're still in Buchous territory, so I'll have to report back after this, hope she's not to pissed.

"Alright, I'll tell you all I know…."

After that Ray-Chan explained to me everything that had been happening with her group, how they planned to take down potentially high level sacred gear users before they had even discovered their powers so they would have little resistance, all the while stealing useful sacred gears from other clueless individuals, the first of which was on her way, a blond nun, that had some kind of healing sacred gear, it wasn't a threat but it would prove to be useful to them, so the others planned on taking it from her, but the process always kills the one who loses the gear.

I memories each phase she mentions, but just as I'm about to ask another, a knock comes from the door.

I put my hand on her shoulder, and nod as my cloak covers me.

"I'll be right here with you, after words say you're heading out and I'll meet you just past the tree line" I whisper from behind her.

She blushes and then gets up to answer the door.

It was a male fallen angle wearing a trench coat and a fedora.

"Kalawarner has called a meeting come on" he snaps and starts walking away

Ray-Chan nods and I follow closely, as they go down the halls

 **'What are you doing, I thought you wanted to speak with this one'**

 _'Well now that I'm here I need to gather as much Intel as possible, otherwise Buchou will just be pissed off at me when I report back to her'_

 **'Why report back at all?'**

 _'Because I need to make sure Ray-Chan is put on a no hit list, I need to keep her safe, if Buchou decides to remove the fallen angles from her territory, and this intel should make that happen'_

I follow through the corridors until we come to the main church, I slip to the side just far enough away so I can bolt, and still listen in.

"Raynare, it would seem we have a problem" reported the blue haired bitch

"What's wrong?" Ray-Chan asked

"Mittelt came across that brat I killed the other night, while she was out on patrol tonight, he managed to escape, but she confirmed that he is now a devil" the bitch spoke

"That could mean the one I killed is the same" Ray-Chan acted surprized and angry

"We should have destroyed the bodies" the bitch snapped

"How does this affect out plans" the smaller gothic loli angle asked

"It just speeds them up slightly instead of taking multiple at once, we'll have to take them one at a time, I've been informed the nun will be arriving tomorrow, we'll be taking her sacred gear within the week, and then we'll re-locate to another area, now that we've been discovered" informs the man

"Alright if that's all you needed to pass on I'm heading out on patrol then, if I'm not back in an hour clear house" Ray-Chan says as she walks to the door

"Ok Raynare happy hunting" grins the loli

Ray-Chan starts walking to the door, I start making my way out as well. I slip out as she opened the door and put my hand on her shoulder so she knows I'm here, I can see a slight smile on her lips at my touch.

We make it to the tree line and I drop my cloak.

"That was very well done, with this Intel Buchou shouldn't be to peeved I diverted from original orders" I said with a smirk

She looks worried, "Are you sure you won't get in trouble doing this, I've already hurt you so much I…"

I put my finger to her lips. "I care for you Ray-Chan whatever the price I'll gladly pay it to make sure you're safe, Buchou will understand that"

I wrap my arms around her and hug her tight and she does the same to me.

"Be safe, I'll try to visit again if Buchou gives me permission, but if not, the old school building in Kouh academy is the base of operations for Rias Gremory, my master, if you need to talk to me, go there and ask for me." I hug her tighter. "Until I see you again be safe don't take any risks"

She smiles and be both part I turn and start sprinting with blasts of wind under my feet so my strides are leaps as I sprint through the forest to town, once I reach the main road I start heading to the club house.

 **'You're going to report this now'**

 _'Yes, and didn't you hear Ise had a run in with a fallen he could be hurt'_

I get to the club room but I when I enter no one is here, I look around. But no one comes. I go to leave, only to bump into Akeno-Chan, on the way out.

"Kenta-kun, where have you been, we've been out looking for you" she asked worried

"Akeno-Chan, calm down I'm fine, just took an extra-long walk back enjoying the midnight air and the perks of being a devil" I smirked

 **'Such a liar'**

 _'I don't need a running commentary thank you'_

 **'Oh but you so do and I'm more than happy to give one'**

 _'…..'_

"Why are you so worried" I asked, knowing already

"Issei was attacked, and wounded" Akeno responded

"Crap, is he ok, is he still in one piece at least" I said trying to make light on the subject

"Yes he's fine he managed to fend of the attack and escaped with a few scraps but he's fine"

"Thank god. OUCH!" I say wincing

"Fufufu, god doesn't take kindly to prayers or even taking his name in vain by devils"

"Ow no one told me that" I said trying to rub the headache away

 **'Ha-ha, enjoying your live as a devil so far'**

The next thing I know I'm being pressed up against the wall by Akeno-Chan, she has very seductive eyes, looking in to mine.

"Ah Akeno-Chan" I say shocked by the sudden forcefulness

"Can I cash in that shower now, I've been running around all night, and I wouldn't mind having one with you" she says with a very big smile on her lip

 **'Lucky bastard'**

I smirk "sure may as well, wouldn't want to pass up such an offer"

She takes me by the hand and the pair of use begin walking to the shower.

 **'Thank you partner thank you'**

 _'You really that perverted'_

 **'Aren't you?'**

 _'Yes but I've learned to conceal it over the years and turn it to my advantage, where as you have not'_

 **'We'll I have been stuck in this gear for a few hundred years so excuse me if I'm excited to see a hot piece of ass every now and again'**

 _'Then you're going to love this'_

Both Akeno and I have entered the shower area and have begun to take off our clothes. She takes off her shirt and then finally her skirt revealing her black bra and panties.

 **'**wolf whistle** look at the jugs on her, partner mount her immediately, or at least motor boat those fun bags'**

 _'You have no tact at all'_

 **'How do you call yourself a man?'**

'By standing in front of the mirror every morning and swinging the trunk and boulder that hangs between my thighs'

 **'Little over confident aren't we'**

 _'Nope, just look at Akeno-Chans face and you'll see why not'_

We were both naked now and both making out way into the shower, but Akeno couldn't take her eyes off me, or more specifically a certain part of me.

 **'Ok you win, show me how you do it then'**

 _'With pleasure, watch and learn'_

* * *

 **LIME SCENE ALERT**

I walked into the shower as I watched Akeno-Chan, turning on the water and letting it flow over her I couldn't help but memorise the sight, her curves were something out of a grade 'A' porno film, and damn she was incredible.

"Well care to join me" she says as she licks her lips making me grin

"I was just thinking, the same thing"

I came up behind her, I was tall for my age just a bit taller than her she was about five 'eight, I was six 'three.

Wrapping my arms around her waist I could hear her moaning at my touch, I gently kisses up her neck, careful to keep it below what she could cover up in case of hickeys, after a few mewls from her she turned her head looking at me lustfully, I took the hint, and claimed her lips our mouths open and our tongues dancing in them.

As we kissed I brought my hands up to her oppai and started playing with the, in all honesty it was actually my first time, I had seen it done before in movies and pornos, but I knew the basics and I was being gentle. I knew my own preferences, but not hers, didn't want to spook her.

As I continued to fondle her oppai and rub her now erect nipples, I could feel and hear her moaning into my mouth, while I enjoyed her immensely. I could feel her body moving slightly and then a felt a soft grip around my shaft. As she began to rub me stiff, I was already flying half-mast so that wasn't hard.

We broke a very enjoyable kiss and I continued to play with her oppai.

"It looks like were both skilled with our hands" I grinned

"Yes, let's see how you like the rest of me" she smirked

She twisted around facing me as I let my hands slide down her back to grab the next appropriate thing. Earning a moan as she pushed herself up against me, pressing her oppai into my chest, I just revelled in how they felt.

"So you like my breast, Hm?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"No your big friend has answered for you"

"Thanks for not saying little"

"Oh there's nothing little about you"

I smirked as we kissed again, but she slid down as she did so taking my bottom lip a little and pulling, as I could tell where she was going.

 **'You lucky son of a …'**

 _'Hey leave my mother out of this, thank you very much'_

I could feel her hands on my now rock hard member as she guides it between her oppai, those glorious wonderful soft warm mounds of pleasure.

 _'Oh my…. Maou….learned that time'_

Akeno begins to rub here breasts up and down my shaft as I moan in complete pleasure and I can't help but thrust just a little, especially when she begins to swirl her tongue around my tip. It's all I can do to no grab her head and start fucking her mouth and throat raw. Her breasts are just so warm it feels incredible. And her tongue sweet fuck.

"Want some more" she says as she continues to pump me

"Yes please, damn you're good with your tongue"

"Ufufuf, well here you go"

She picks up the speed and I really begin to thrust wanting more and more, and then the takes the full head and then some into her mouth, and gives it all, I can't hold off any more and release. As she takes it all in her mouth….and swallows damn what a girl.

"Ara what a taste, you taste surprisingly nice, did you enjoy that treat"

"Oh yes, now time for yours"

I said as I brought her up to my level before descending to her depts.

Her thighs were already dripping wet, so it was really easy to get going as I plunged straight in with my tongue getting a massive moan out of her as I lapped at her juices I could see her toes curling and I knew I was getting somewhere, she was so sweet it was like honey from the heavens, though in this case honey from hell, wanting to hear her more and more, I began pushing further in and used one hand to play with her clit while the other joined my tongue inside her, she began to pant much more heavenly, as I searched her inner walls for her spot. While I was doing that I let my smaller finger brush up against her back hole and surprisingly she jumped when I did it.

 **'Looks like she liked that'**

 _'Let's test that theory'_

I did it again, and this time there was a gasp

"Kenta…..you're teasing me"

"Oh sorry, you're just so fun to tease"

I began using my pinkie finger to circle her ass until I found her spot, I knew I did when she threw her head back like a bitch in head.

 _'Time to go to work'_

I used my elbow to lift her left let up onto my shoulder as I tipped her sideways she was now balancing on one foot leaning off the railing in the shower as I began to thrust in both her holes with my finger while flicking her clit with my tongue and groping her ass with my free hand, as she screamed to the pits of hell, well high heavens but you get the idea.

After a good five minutes of her screaming in pleasure, she sprayed my face with her juices as the one leg she was standing on gave way and I caught her and we both lay on the ceramic bottom both panting as the water washed away the fluids. She rolled onto my side and kissed my cheek.

"That was wonderful, have you done that before"

"First time actually" I said proudly

"You're kidding" she said wide eyed

"No but I do a lot of 'research' so I'm ready" I gave

"Well shall we continue to the next step of our fun" she said looking at my slowly rising shaft.

"While I would love to, I think we're going to have to leave this to another night, I need to get home to Issei and check up on him, oh which reminds me, please keep this on the down low, if Issei finds out I got head before he did I won't ever hear the end of it, though I'd love to rub it in his face but if Rias finds out, oh boy, while I don't know her like you, I don't think she'd take to kind to us using the club shower" I said with a smirk

"Fufufu you're probably right, until the next time then" she kissed me once more as I rose to my feet.

"I'll look forward to it" I said retuning the kiss and leaving.

* * *

 **Time skip**

I open the door to mine and Isseis house and enter, the second I do, I can instantly feel eyes on me. I look to my left and see a much irradiated Rias.

"Buchou" I said seeing her

"Where have you been, the route I gave you and Ise was the same length you should have been back an hour ago" she said rather miffed

"I went to the club house after the run, when you weren't there I came home I was going to report this to you tomorrow" I said a bit hesitantly seeing her current mood

"Report what" she said narrowing her eyes

"I went to the church to find out..." I started

 ***SLAP***

I didn't even get to finish before I was slapped across the face by a very annoyed Buchou.

 **'Ouch, even I felt that one, definitely don't tell her about the shower now'**

 _'No shit!'_

I put my hand to my cheek, and gritted my teeth. And then glared at her _'she wants to be pissed fine, I can be pissed to'_

"Would you let me finish explaining? Before you slap me!" I snapped. Anger in my voice that I handed had to use in a long time

Her eyes went wide at my tone, I could see her visibly flinch. 'Damn right I'm pissed.'

"First of, I went there because I had to find out more about why I was killed, and to talk with the one who killed me…" I said as I started to calm down, "her name is Raynare, and she was forced to do it"

I then spent the next half an hour telling Buchou exactly what happened, well not about Ehecatl, but I mentioned that while I was out I discovered I could use the wind for certain things with my sacred gear, and how I used it to track Ray-Chan to the church and how she was sorry for killing me, I then explained everything that happened after that all the info she told me and everything else I found out, leaving out the awesome shower of course.

As I finished explaining. She pondered for a few moments, before reaching out her hand, and rubbing my cheek.

"You're a kind soul, Kenta"

"It's in my nature, but I'll try not to again"

She smiled, "don't ever lose that part of you" She stood up. "you were foolish to go there, but I'm overlooking it this time, as you came back with good intelligence, and you even discover some of your sacred gear abilities, but this is the last time I will overlook your actions am I under stood"

 _'And there the Buchou, cant she just be a normal girl'_ , I nod to her and she pulls me into an embrace.

"Don't worry me like that in the future, next time come to me first and let me help you if I can. It may sometimes be better to ask forgiveness than permission, but if you're going into enemy territory then it's better to let someone know where you're going to send help"

"I'll keep that in mind, is Issei alright I heard he had a run in with a fallen on his run tonight"

The embrace broke, "he's fine but he'll be sore for a few days, I already healed him"

"That's good, well I had better be getting to bed, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, Buchou"

"Call me Rias when were alone, no since being so formal when it's just the two of us"

I smiled and so did she, as she teleported away.

I began my walk up the stairs and lay on my bed completely exhausted.

 _'Well how'd I do?'_

 **'Not bad for your first night as a devil, snuck into fallen territory and came back with intel, flirted with a girl in the process, then came back and got head and a titty fuck from another girl, lucky bastard, all in all a good night, if it wasn't for that slap, it would be a straight ten'**

 _'I can live with a nine, well good night E'_

 **'E?'**

 _'Yea it's easier than calling you by your full name plus I can't pronounce that worth a damn, E is easier'_

 **'A little disrespectful but I can live with it, good night partner'**

* * *

 **And done so here is what I have decided for the harems as of so far**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, (fem) Gasper, Koneko, Irina, Rossweisse**

 **Kenta: Akeno, Raynare, Xenovia, Kuroka, Grayfia, Yubelluna, Sona**

 **Kenta side harem (not around all the time): Serafall, Gabriel, Orphis, Timat**

 **I will be starting a poll after this for Ravel who she should go to, I'm considering Kenta, as she would make a nice addition but after her that would be the last I'm adding to his as any more would be too big for a harem to still have intimate moments with everyone in it, so post your opinions and let me know how you think it's going and…**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok every as promised two weeks are up so here's the latest chapter in the story, I know it's a long wait between updates but it's worth it, and it helps me keep the chapters flowing with the many fictions I'm writing, I just began the planning for another fiction as my ideas just keep coming and on top of all that I've got so much coursework to do its un real so I thank you all for your patience, and just a quick note to all those that follow my other two DxDs new chapters on them are currently postponed, given my current state of affairs, but I will be going back over the original chapters and fixing any mistakes I find and adding to them or wording them better now that the fic has reached a certain point, so please keep a look out as I'll be uploading the newer versions over the weeks I'm not posting.**

 **DePlexx: glad you liked the chapter, sadly the votes have been cast on the poll and ravel goes to Kenta 5:1, the viewers have spoken**

 **Ryujomaru15: good to see you enjoying another of my fictions again, enjoy the latest =)**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- dragon talking

 **'Hello'** \- dragon thought

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

It was the next day and I had arrived in school early ahead of Issei, he was still resting from his ordeal last night so I let him sleep in. I'll take notes and give them to him if he's late. I had just entered in the clubroom doors when.

 ****SLAP****

I was slapped again.

 **'Ouch felt that one to, what did you do to get this one'**

 _'No clue'_

I looked to who had slapped me, and I was even more shocked it was Akeno.

"That was for lying to me about last night" she snapped

"I assume Rias filled you in" I said rubbing my jaw I get slapped again I might just have get whiplash.

"Yes why did you do it? Were you trying to get yourself killed, that fallen bitch could have killed you" she spat

I clenched my fist at that, _'fallen bitch!'_

 **'Partner cool it, just walk away'**

Hearing E I agreed but gave Akeno a glare right back, and spoke with the same venom she did, "Don't judge someone just because of what they are. You know nothing about her."

I turned and walked away. Brushing past Rias on the way out my fists clenched not saying a word.

* * *

 **Scene break**

I was walking through the forest area my fists clenched I just wanted to punch something. I was so angry.

 **'Ok partner were in the clear, and I've put a barrier up, let it loose'**

I materialized my sacred gear and went berserk, the winds swirled around me as I began demolishing the area around me destroying everything insight, after ten minutes of raging I dropped on my back panting, I was exhausted.

I looked around me I had destroyed everything in a ten meter radius, well more or less, the trees were in splinters after my mini tornado rampage.

"I don't get it why was Akeno so pissed off at me, and why does she automatically assume Ray-Chan would hurt me, I get that fallen and devils are enemies but we're all unique and….. I just don't get her, one moment she's lusting over me and the next moment she's ripping my balls off"

 **'If you think that's melting your brain, I think I've got something that might set it straight for you with why she doesn't like them, I sensed fallen energy from her, she's part fallen'**

"What she's part fallen angle, you sure" I asked sitting bold right straight up

 **'Positive, looks like she has her own reasons for hating her own kind, but on top of that she's got a thing for you'**

I rubbed my brow, "You sure that's not just lust, I mean you never saw how she was looking at me before last night, and then there was last night"

 **'Oh yes I've been around long enough to tell the difference between love and lust, and this is definitely the first kind'**

"Well I'll be damned, I wonder why" I said as I fell back on the grass

 **'Well it could be me'**

I closed my eyes, "What you talking about?"

 **'Dragons, what I am, we exert an aura that attracts two different kind of people, those looking for strong opponents and women, both will be drawn to you'**

I smirked, "So basically you're saying it's because of you that she's fallen for me, no pun intended"

 **'Well no, she would have to be attracted to you first, the aura just amplifies the qualities she likes about you, it's how we dragons do the two things we're best at'**

"And what are those" I asked curious

 **'Fighting and creating harems, both are our specialties'**

"So because you're in me, it'll be possible for me to form a harem" I asked in a dead pan tone

 **'Oh most definitely, and don't worry, harems are generally accepted in devil society'**

"E, I think this we are going to get along just fine" I chuckled before stopping slowly, "now I've got a favour to ask"

 **'Ask away'**

"Train me to use this sacred gear of mine, I need to be stronger"

 **'I thought you'd never ask'**

* * *

 **Time skip**

The entire day had went on and I had skipped the entire day of school, training it had been a miracle no one had come looking for me yet, but then I never showed up to class so sensei must have thought I was working from home.

I stood with my arms outward from my body as a gentle wind blew around me as I kept my eyes shut, as I worked my magic, a single day working with E and I was getting pretty good at this already.

I lowered my arms and took in a deep breath as I felt the strain, my stamina was improving but slowly.

 **'Nicely done partner, your mental control is getting better, to everyone seeing you is doesn't even look like you're attacking'**

"Yea. But it's still draining, and I don't know how good I'd be against a moving target"

 **'well at least your improving I'd say you'd last a few more minutes in combat situations at least, not bad for a day's results, but there much improvement needed'**

"Yea I know, we'll work at it again when I get time I need to keep up with my coursework otherwise I'll fall behind"

 **'So what brought this training on, you want to kill someone or something?'**

"no of course not it's just, this new reality, it filled with people stronger than I am, and if there's trouble I don't want to be a burden on the others, one slip can mean life or death, and my intelligence won't do me squat in a fight, except tell me I'm dead"

I rubbed the back of my neck and was about to go again.

 ** _'Hold it partner, someone's broke the barrier I've set up, at your six o'clock'_**

I immediately swung round winds swirling ready to deal with whatever came at me, but I immediately let them dissipate when I saw who was coming through the trees.

"Akeno! What do you want?" I said, not showing any emotion when speaking to her

"I was sent to search for you by Rias, you've skipped class all day and she was concerned" she said in the same tone

I crossed my arms, "I see. Well she shouldn't have been, I've just been out here training"

She looked around the area, "I didn't know there was such an open area out here"

I turned from her, "There wasn't till I came, I cleared it after arriving"

 **'Oh for the love of fuck, talk to her you idiot, or are you planning on talking to her devoid of feelings the rest of the ten thousand years your alive'**

 _'You're right'_. I turned back with a sigh, "let's clear the air shall we, you're upset that I went off last night and then lied to you about it, while you seem to harbour a hatred for the fallen I have yet to comprehend as I've just become a devil, but last I checked you judged people as individuals not as a whole for what others similar to them have done"

"You're new you'll learn" she said with a slight hint of hatred

I shook my head, "I hope to hell your wrong, I never want to be like that, to see people that way, it's wrong, to despise an entire race for what one person or a group of them did, that's not me, and I didn't think it was you ether" I finished looking at her seeing her flinch

"It's not it's just…."she started but I interrupted

"'Fallen bitch', yes I believed that was the term you used to describe her, you don't even know her and yet you call her that, seems like you already made up your mind" I stated as a matter of fact.

"She killed you, why don't you hate her, why don't you hate them all" she snapped at me with an angry glare

I returned it in kind, "Because that's not who I am, and because I know the truth to why she killed me, she told me last night and everything made sense. She was forced into is she didn't have a choice, it was kill me or be killed, how can I hate someone for that."

Before she could respond I disappeared into the wind, Akenos eyes were wide with shock for a split second and grew even wider when I appeared right in front of her and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"And how can I hate someone who is the main reason I met such a wonderful person like you" I said softly.

I could feel her flinch from my embrace, her body tence, but after a few seconds she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, I was just angry you didn't confide in me and were so reckless. You could have been killed" she said to me sadly wrapping her arms around me

I nodded, "I know and I'm sorry for doing those things, lets promise to tell each other everything from now on and no holding back, deal" I said as we pulled back

"Deal" she smiled

I smiled in kind and kissed her nose, to which she smiled at and hugged into my chest.

 **'You're not going to ask about her fallen angle half'**

 _'No, it's her business and she'll tell me when she's ready, or never. I can live with not knowing, but if it causes her pain then I will push to help'_

"Come on we'd best be getting back, Rias is probably worried you've gone missing to"

I broke the embrace but held her hand as I went to walk in the direction of the old school building, but I stopped when I felt her resist, I turned to see her looking at me rather seductively.

"Or~"

She came in close to me and pressed into me.

"You could let me make it up to you for being so mean earlier" she said licking her lips

"Rather straight forward aren't you, did you enjoy me that much last night" I grinned

"What didn't I enjoy?" she said as she cornered me against a tree.

 _'E, barrier please'_

 **'On it, you lucky bastard'**

 **Lime scene warning**

With me pinned against the tree Akeno smirked letting her hands rub me through my trousers as I could feel my rod starting to stiffen, she noticed it also and began to lower my zipper and undid my button to pull my rod out from my boxers, It was now standing full salute, and Akeno wasted no time.

Dropping to her knees, she began my pleasurable torture, starting at the base she ran her tongue up the full length of my shaft slowly, all the time fondling my sack as closed my eyes and enjoyed the pleasure.

Reaching my head she gave it a gentle blow making me shiver, before gasping as she took me into her mouth, she wrapped her tongue around my shaft and began pumping my and I placed my hand on her head in approval, as I began to gently thrust to meet her mouth.

 **'Oh come on be a man and pound her throat already, you know you want to'**

 _'This is her treating me, not me using her as a fuck toy, and beside I don't want to scare her off if she doesn't like it, I'm taking it slow'_

Suddenly she really picked up the pace and I was letting her know I liked it with my silent moans and my own thrust picking up speed wanting more, then I lost it and blew it into her again as I panted enjoying it thoroughly.

"*gulp* how was that? Did you enjoy my apology?" she said swallowing my load

"Oh you know I did, now it's my turn though" I grinned looking down at her

"To do what?" she asked innocently

I pulled up my boxers and trousers as I motioned Akeno-Chan around till she had her back to the tree.

"For my apology, for not telling you about last night, let's see if I can match yours" I grinned as I started

I began kissing her neck careful not to leave Hickes to show. As I let my hand caressed her breasts through her uniform, as I tweaked her now erect nipples through her clothes she let a little shiver and moan escape. Shows I was off to a good start.

I let one hand slip under her skirt as I kissed her lips and fondled her right breast and rubbed her inner thighs getting her moaning more and more, I could feel some slight wetness already so I knew it was time to start the main apology.

I slowly moved my hands to her knees and bent them as we slid down the tree and she was sitting down with her legs spread, panting from excitement.

I rubbed her legs and thighs under her skirt tracing over her smooth soft skin as I guided my fingers the waist band of her panties and pulled them to her knees, as she bent her legs raising her skirt letting me see her now soaking wet pussy. I tweaked the clit getting a gasp out of her before I lowered my head and licked her juices like a wild animal, she moan as I dove straight in no warning letting my lust and instincts take me. She was panting like air was running out. Not letting my hands go to waste, I gripped both her ass cheeks and squeezes getting her to clench which only made her clench on my tongue also as I wriggled around inside her until she reached her climax and sprayed her juices into my mouth as I lapped them up, sweet and taste.

I sat up looking at her, she was panting heavenly, eyes happy and mouth open and tongue hanging out.

 **'Damn you did a number on her, thanks for the show partner'**

 _'Any time E'_

I smiled and then landed on my back as she lunged for me, she was on top of my lips over mine tongue dancing in my mouth, I danced in hers in response until we broke.

"Apology accepted"

 **Lime scene end**

After properly cleaning ourselves up thanks to some quick magic on Akenos part, we began to walk back to the club house. On the way back.

*chu* Akeno kissed my cheek, I looked to her with a smile.

"You have feeling for that fallen bi…angle, don't you?" she asked saddly

 _'nice save'_ , "yes I do, she is nothing like the others in the group she didn't want to kill me, it's not her fault she was put in that situation, and I forgive her for what she did as I've already mentioned the best part of it, you. I just couldn't get her tears out of my head, it hurt to see her like that. Don't ask me why after only one date, but I just couldn't stand to see her like that"

"….is it the same for me….the feeling" she said with hope in her voice

"Yes, I'd never want to see you in like that, and who ever caused you to be in pain, I leave them in a pool of their own blood"

*chu*, "you're so sweet….. I suppose I'll just have to share you with that fallen, through I'm not happy about it, I wanted you all to myself, though I suppose she had you before me, even though I 'had' you before her, I can settle for that at least, I'll keep an open mind and promise not to fry her on sight should our paths cross"

"A chance is all I ask" *chu* I kissed her this time, "thank you Akeno-Chan"

She blushed slightly pulling my arm into her oppai, which I just smiled at as we walked.

* * *

 **Scene break**

We enter into the club room when we hear Rias giving Issei and eating

"Don't ever get close to the Church again." Rias snapped at him

 _'Looks like I wasn't the only one to take a trip to the church then'_

 **'Yea and he looks like he's getting a bigger eating that you got, good thing you brother back Intel'**

 _'Yea she looks pissed'_

I look to Akeno who is on the phone now, _'I wonder who to'_ , I just turn back to watch Issei getting an eating.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light." Rias explained

 _'Wait did I hear that right….Nun'_

 **'Yep I heard it to, looks like she's already arrived'**

 _'Shit, shit, shit. It won't be long before they take her sacred gear and kill her then'_

 **'What you going to do?'**

 _'First I'll see what Rias wants to do.'_

 **'And if she says to sit on your thumbs and wait'**

' _Grin and bear it until and opportunity presents itself to do something, that's all I can do, there's three fallen angles still against us, even if I went up against them with Ray-Chan with me, we'd still be outnumbered and I'm inexperienced it would be a blood bath'_

 **'Nice job keeping a level head, who knew you were such a strategist'**

 _'well when I'm not watching anime or doing coursework I'm actually good at war and strategy games, so it's just common sense for me to animalize situations accordingly'_

I close my eyes and try to think what Rias might be planning to do in this situation as she continues to eat Issei out…..it takes a while.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes." Issei said with a nodd

 _'Ok time to move'_

I look to Rias and she looks to me, I gesture to the side for a word, she nods and walks into the other room, I follow after.

"I assume you heard" she speaks sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I did, and we have to assume that that nun that Ise unknowingly took to the church is the same one I brought back the Intel on last night, the one with twilight healing"

"Yes it is, Ise, mentioned he saw it in use"

"Then what are you planning to do, I assume you have some sort of plan for this situation, we can't just let those three kill the girl" I argued

"For now there's nothing we can do" Rias said as I clenched my fists

 _'Fuck'_

 **'Looks like it's sit on your thumbs time partner'**

"And why is that, I brought back Intel that their not under orders to do these things so it shouldn't be a problem" I tried to argue

Rias nodded, "Yes, it's the source of that intel that brings its authenticity into question, for all you know she could have been lying to you, so to provoke an attack which could escalate, if it turns out they are under orders"

"So what? We wait until the Intel is verified then, and then we move in" I asked

"Yes, I've already put the information into the right channels, so it's just waiting for the response to come back, and then we decide our actions"

 _'Guess there's no getting around it'_ ,"Alright" I sighed

As we finish the door opens and Akeno comes in.

"Akeno, did something happen?" Rias asks her tone changing

Akenos expression changes after Rias asks her. "We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

 _'A hunt?'_

 **'Oh goodie, time for a road test'**

* * *

 **Time skip**

 _'OK Stray Devils, from what I can tell they are nothing but trouble'_

 **'They are Devils who were turned into Servant Devils of a Devil with a peerage but who abandoned or killed its master. Mostly because they don't want to serve their master, and want to live for themselves, and want nothing but to live as they like which can draw attention to the devils so it's up to the devils who own territories, if a stray comes into their area, to put it down.'**

 _'The power of Devils are enormous. You can't even compare it to the time when you were a human. So I can see why some would go power hungry and want to live a little, but living under a master isn't that bad, well at least it hasn't been for me, well she slapped me once but I understand why'_

 **'That and you've had a blow job every day sense you became one so that might have something to do with it'**

 _'Ok no need to bring my sexual achievements into this….but yes that might have been a relevant factor'_

 **'Jammy bastard'**

I couldn't help but smirk at E's comments, even as we walk through tall grasses, I can see the unused building far away from here, props of being part devil great sight at all times even when it's dark out.

 _'Damn that is one creepy ass building'_

 **'Perfect place for a stray to hide'**

 _'Why can't it live in a pent house, with an all you can eat buffet, and strippers giving free lap dances'_

 **'I'm sure Akeno would give you one if you asked'**

 _'I'm sure she would to, but this is not the correct environment for such an act…..focus E'_

I sighed as we came close to the building listening to E in my mind.

"…Smell of blood." Koneko-Chan covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

Smell of blood? I can't smell anything. So it means Koneko-Chan has a good sense of smell.

 **'Focus partner, use the wind let it enhance your senses'**

I try, and then I don't want to any more. _'Damn that is foul'_

It becomes quiet. I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill us isn't normal. I focus the wind and quite my senses as I feel out the enemy direction as we walk.

The air it thick with killing intent, it's making my muscles tense, this is the fight or flight reflex, good thing I'm a fighter otherwise I'd be legging it out of here. I look forward to see Rias with her hand on her hips looking very reliable indeed, so that's a leader, let's see what she can do.

"Ise, Kenta. It's a good opportunity for you two to experience what it's like to fight." She says confidently.

 _'fair enough had to happen sometime, may as well get some experience early on, and it will give Ise a chance to see what his sacred gear can do, and let me show off some'_

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!" Issei says shaking

"For the love of all Maou, show some back bone Issei, it's not as if we'll be fighting alone" I say to him as he's shaking

Rias smiles at me, "I like your courage Kenta but, it's still impossible now. But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?" Issei asked confused

"Yea that is confusing me also" I added as I put on a confused look, I don't like being left out in the dark.

Rias nodded, "Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

 _'I'd say so'_

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

 **'That blasted war was the reason me and a few other dragons were sealed inside sacred gears'**

 _'I'll have to ask you about that later, it sounds like a pretty interesting story'_

Kiba continues after Rias.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-Chan continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Rias speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

""Evil Piece?"" both me and Ise spoke at the same time

I shivered slightly, as I could feel eyes on us, and I could feel a presence but couldn't tell were from, so I focused on the conversation, it was actually getting interesting.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" I spoke

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collect where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

I see. So being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil. It also becomes your pride then.…Umm, so Servant Devils are former humans and they function by becoming the Pieces in the game. So will we be someday forced to fight in that game? Good if this is my life no sense living it half way best to take life by the ass and go in balls deep.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, you two and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that the others haven't played in that game yet?" I asked

"Yeah."

Kiba answers my question.

The world of Devils is strange. I used to imagine them being evil and scary, but it looks like my imagination is incorrect. Or maybe I feel like that because I'm still ignorant of the ways of the Devils' world. Before that, there is something that is bothering me. Yeah, mine and Ise positions as Pieces.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I and Ise?" I asked

"You read my mind Kenta" Issei added

 _'Maou I hope not'_ I mentally shivered at the prospect.

"Ise, Kenta, you two are—"

She stops there.

I also know the reason why. I can feel chills all over my body. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger. There is something approaching us! I can feel the wind moving drastically, it's something big, and damn that's ripe, whatever it is stinks to hell.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

"Smells like a big pile of ripe garbage if you ask me" I yelled back, covering my nose not that it helped.

Everyone chuckled slightly but Rias remains stoic and looked forward. _'Time for the fun to begin.'_

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." She stated with authority

 _'ok she's nuts'_ , I thought walking forward as I felt the air movements, I could feel its direction even the slightest movement vibrated the air and I knew exactly where it was coming from, my eyes fixed on a spot and sure enough.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Ah, I now clearly understand. This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil, it's something else entirely.

 _'…'_

A topless woman appears from the shadow, where I watching. But the woman's body is floating, no it's much bigger than it appears at first.

 ****STEP****

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast.

 _'That's more like it, big and damn ugly'_

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own! From the size of it, it's definitely more than 10 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller? Either way, it's a monster. Is this also a Stray Devil?

 **'Ugly bitch isn't she'**

' _If it wasn't for the tits, I wouldn't even call that thing a she'_

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

"Damn bitch has got a mouth on her" I smirk

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner." Rias smile as she waves back her hair, "Kiba!"

"Yes!"

Swoof!

Kiba, who was behind me, sprints ahead as soon as Buchou gives him the order. Fast. He's insanely fast. I can't even respond to it!

"Ise, Kenta, I will continue from the lecture before."

Lecture? The thing about Evil Piece's traits or something?

"Kiba's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

Just like Buchou said, Kiba's speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow his movements with my eyes.

 _'Well that crosses me out as a knight I'm not that fast'_

 **'With the proper training, you can be, we'll work on it'**

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit. But it can't keep up with him.

"And Kiba's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

SU!

Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The screams send a slight shiver down my spine. _'Nice' I though with a mental smirk_

When I looked, one of its arms was cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

 **'You worry me some times'**

 _'Well what would you expect, you're in my head you know what I'm thinking' I mentally grinned_

 **'Damn you're a dark bastard, I like your style'**

"This is Kiba's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight."

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko-Chan!

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

 ****STOMP!****

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-Chan!

 _'Koneko-Chan! Hey, she's in trouble—'_

 **'Just watch partner'**

I looked closer the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

Gugugu…The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

LIFT!

Koneko-Chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-Chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

 _'Holy shit, remind me never to piss her off, damn loli is ripped'_

That enormous monster went flying with just one punch!

Yeah, I will make sure not to mess with Koneko-Chan. I will probably get killed just by getting poked by her finger. Super-human girl. Scary indeed.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara-ara, what should I do?"

Akeno-Chan is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook.

 _'So she's like some total bad ass or something, impressive Akeno-Chan, I can't wait to see what tricks you can do'_

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno-chan. Akeno-Chan makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

 **'Girls got some guts'**

 _'It is Akeno-Chan we're talking about here, but to laugh like that…..'_

"Ara-ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-Chan puts her hands towards the sky.

 ****FLASH!****

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down on monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

My eyes widen seeing the display and a smile comes across my face hearing the scream, and one though goes through my mind.

 _'NICE!'_

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

 ****FLASH!****

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

 _'its like a symphony of screams, what music to my ears'_

The monster gets electrified again. Even so, Akeno-Chan strikes down a third lightning and then a fourth.

 _'What wonderful sounds, Akeno-Chan your work is sublime, I wonder if you might be….'_

Akeno-Chan's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

 _'Oh my Maou….. She's enjoying it… She's laughing.'_

 **'Oh Maou no….. Please no'**

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias states and I just grin like a mad man

 **'Fuck no!'**

 _'Fuck yes!'_

 **'No you cannot be that lucky'**

I grin from ear to ear and I lick my lips I couldn't help but shake with anticipation, of our next session.

 _'Oh if only I had known, we could have had so much more fun'_

 **'Oh no, there's two of them now'**

 _'What's wrong with that, two people who enjoy the same kink, what's wrong with that?'_

 **'She's a sadist, you're a sadist. You're both the same, your S &S. You need to be looking for an M'**

 _'Some S's can be M's as well. I'm not but there are some'_

 **'Ok I'm ending this chat now'**

 _'Oh come on don't be like that'_

 **'….'**

 _'Fine be like that'_

I look back to Akeno-Chan as she drops the fifth lightning bolt on the monster, as Rias explains.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san." Ise spoke shaking slightly

 _'I'm getting turned on by Akeno-Chan'_

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. Kenta, she even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

 _'Oh I've already been spoiled by her twice now and I've returned the favour, but next time things are definitely going to be a lot more heated now that I know she's the same as me'_

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

And at that Akeno-Chan drops a sixth lightning bold down this one was larger and lasted longer, the ground shook and the air vibrated, as I just smiled but looking closer something happened.

The monster broke through the lightning and lunged for Akeno-Chan, she jumped back but the monster came at her again, not giving her a chance to launch another attack.

 _'Crap'_

 **'Time to move partner, your girl's in trouble'**

 _'No need to tell me twice!'_

* * *

 **Rias's POV**

 _'Akeno looks like she's under some pressure here, I'd better strep in.'_

*Gasp*

I turned around to see Ise, mouth open looking completely shocked, it took a second for me to realise what's missing from this picture, Kenta's gone.

"Where's Kenta?"

No sooner had I said it than I heard a scream coming from behind me, I turned to see Akeno standing dumb founded as the stray screams in pain at losing its other arm.

 _'What did Kiba step in?'_

I looked to Kiba who hadn't budged and looked just as confused as I am.

I looked back and I could see something between Akeno and the stray, the wind was swirling slightly and I could make out a human shape as the cloak vanished, it was….. Kenta.

* * *

 **Kenta POV**

I had used my cloak to slip in to defend Akeno-Chan, and used my speed at flying to get between them and then when the stray a swing, off with the arm.

I turned to Akeno-Chan. "you alright Akeno-Chan"

"Fufufu, I'm fine Kenta, you seem to be full of surprizes, invisibility is a handy trick"

I smile at her as I feel air movement

"YOU LITTLE BRATTTTTTT!"

The stray lunged at me, but I wasn't through yet.

The wind swirled around me in a sphere, as I fired blade after blade of razor sharp air blades at it, and shredded its skin as it screamed. I stood there hands in my pockets my jacket getting whipped a blur by the winds.

I could see Akeno-Chan shivering at the screams in pleasure, and I smiled.

"Oh, what lovely screams you have stray-san! Let's see what other lovely sound I can pull from you. Just try not to die too soon!"

I continued to fire blades as it's screamed again and again in pain, I just reviled in my musical masterpiece, Akeno-Chan was enjoying it also, and I could see everyone else out of the corner of my eye. Their jaws were level with the floor. _'Well I'm not going to apologise for my personal preference in fighting styles and bedroom tastes thank you very much.'_

I fired another shot this one was a blast of air as it knocked the stay back a few meters.

"Ah that was exquisite stray-san, what a lovely voice you have, I'd love to have more fun with you but…"

I was about to continue when the stay came lunging at me once again.

"How rude to interrupt someone while he's talking, some more punishment is in order"

I took my hand out of my pocket and with a wave of my hand, a larger denser blade of air formed and shot at the monster.

 ****SU!** **THUD!****

The condensed blade cleaved the stray in two as its lower half burst into nothingness, and its upper naked body hit the ground with a thud as it screamed. I placed my boot on its skull, silencing it. As I continued.

"Now where was I…ah yes, I'd love to have more fun with you but, sadly I'm afraid our time is up here and I believe that Akeno-Chan, mentioned that the last blow belongs to Buchou"

I pushed off and took a step back slightly with a look of satisfaction, as I looked to Akeno-Chan she had the same look, I glanced to Rias who took a few seconds to respond before walking over.

Rias approaches the monster that is nothing more than a torso and a head. Rias put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

"Kill me." That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear." A cruel reply. Her voice gave me the chills. The good kind.

 ****DON!****

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. Well, what was left of it anyway. The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body.

 _'Impressive power'_

"It's over. Good work everyone." Rias said with a smile

 _'That was some impressive power I wonder what exactly it…..'_

I was imitate pulled out of my train of thought, when I felt two very familiar mounds on the back of my head and a weight on my back as I nearly fell over. But I kept my balance and wrapped my arms around the legs that were wrapped around my back and waist.

"My hero coming to save me~"

I smirked at that, Akeno had straddled me from behind and was now riding me. I just grinned feeling her oppai pressed against the back of my head.

 **'Lucky git'**

 _'I know…..suck it E'_

 **'Grrrrrrr'**

I swung Akeno-Chan around my waste so she was hanging from my front, and I just smiled at her. And of course the second our eyes met, she pulled me into a heated kiss, our tongues met and fought for dominance, I won out and revealed in her lustful moans as I raved her mouth, before breaking off.

I slowly lowered her legs so that she was standing once again and she rested her head on my shoulder, as I whisper into her ear.

"If only I had known about our compatible preferences before the two of us could have had so much more fun those two times" I said in a husky tone

"Well there's is always the third" she grinned

"And the fourth and the fifth and the sixth and so on and so on and so on" I teased her tickling her sides, but stopped hearing someone clearing their throats, we both looked to see everyone blushing

Kiba rubbing the back of his head, Issei pinching his nose stopping himself from flying into a nose bleed cartwheel, Rias just had a smile on her face at us and Koneko was just Koneko.

"…..sex crazed Senpais"

I chuckled slightly at that. _'Just wait till you get older it will be the same with you'_

We all began to make our way out of the abandoned building as we went Issei started to speak up.

"So Kenta that was your sacred gear in there wasn't it"

"Yep" I answered nodding.

"So what exactly does it do?" he asked

"A mixture of things actually, but the best way to describe it would be wind control, allowing me to use the wind to do my will" I grinned

"Sweet, so how did you turn invisible?" he asked

"Made the wind reflect light around me making me transparent"

"And those blades"

"Compressed air into a solid shape fired using mental or physical commands, I was practicing all day to get the hang of it" I shrugged

"Oh so that's why you weren't in class?" he asked

"Yep though it's a lot easier for me to control it now", I smirked rubbing the back of my head

"Fufufu, to think you have such power" Akeno said as she leaned in close, "just remembering that strays screams is making me so hot for you"

"Just wait I stoke that fire shortly" I smiled

"Aw come on man how come your getting all girls here" Issei wines

"Need to be faster Ise" I smirked kissing Akenos neck getting a mewl out of her

*cough* "Akeno please try and restrain yourself, and Kenta please keep it in your pants at least until you're in private" Rias says as she ruins our fun.

 _'Not my fault I turn her on'_

"Here's an idea, seeing at you two are so close now. Akeno, how about you teach Kenta how to use demonic magic, he seems to be the type given the fact that his sacred gear is all about magic powers instead of physical attacks, it should quite useful to him"

"Magic" I say my eyes lighting up, "sure I'm down with that, could be fun"

"Fufufu, to have such a cute Kohai as a student, I don't know if I could resist you"

She pounded on me kissing me again but it broke when Rias cleared her throat in disapproval.

"Wait till your alone you two, show some self-control" she sighed

 _'Party pooper'_

 **'Ha-ha-ha, cock blocked. Suck on that you jammy fuck'**

 _'So what I've had more action in the past two days than you have had in how many decades?'_

 **'…bastard'**

I chuckle over my victory, but then I remembered something

"Buchou, there is still something that you forgot to tell us." I asked formally

"What is it?" She responds with a smile.

"Our Pieces…mine and Ise what are we, as in our roles, I'm pretty sure I'm not a knight or a rook, and I know Issei is ether, so that only leaves a bishop or pawn, and taking into consideration how knight focuses on skill, rook on strength that just leaves the bishop as will, or magic, which given how you have mentioned my compatibility with magic, am I right in guessing I'm the bishop."

 _'Please say yes'_

To tell you the truth, I already predicted the worst case. More like I knew it is that. But I still have a naive hope.

"I'm very impressed you deduced that much Kenta, yes the bishop dose focus on magic, and so it is logical to think you would be the bishop, but that is not the case"

 _'I knew it, but a guy has to hope'_ , "but wait does that mean Ise is the bishop and I'm the pawn"

"Yes you are a pawn, but know Ise is not the bishop….you are both my pawns"

"ok hold up if there's more than one pawn does that mean that the evil piece system matches up with the chest pieces, in numbers, two of each piece besides the king and queen and eight pawns"

 _'I don't know to be happy or sad about this that means she can have another six of me and Ise'_

"That is another good deduction, yes but you needed worry…..you were thinking I will be getting more pawns"

 _'Did she just read my mind….Stay out of my head!'_

"The way that the piece system works is a value system, certain pieces are worth more than others, pawns are worth a single piece, so that is how it works, knights and bishops are worth three pawns, rooks are worth five, and queens are worth nine"

"So I assume Ise and I took up all you eight pawns, in what ratio" I deduced and asked

Rias nodded, "Yes you both took four pawns each"

"Sweet, guess that means were pretty bad ass Kenta"

"Count up again Ise, we're second to last in the group, with rooks taking five meaning, the only one lower than us piece count wise is Kiba, and I'm pretty sure he could beat your ass nine ways till Sunday"

Issei moaned at that as we kept walking.

"But Rias there's one thing I don't get, there has to be some kind of exception in the system, if nine is the highest value, surely there would be people who would be stronger than that, so how does that work in the pieces if you wanted to reincarnate them"

"In most cases, a single piece is enough, but pieces can be doubled up if more is required, but they have to be the same kind"

"But that only means the highest is two rooks and that's only one higher than the queen piece"

"Correct but there is a further anomaly, they are called mutation pieces, their value is twice that of their regular counter parts, but they are very rare, normally only one piece is found out of every ten evil piece sets"

"so that's would make the strongest possible of two mutation rooks at twenty pawns, then a mutation queen at eighteen, and then eight mutation pawns at sixteen and so on"

"Yes but the odds of finding someone who would require that much to be reincarnated are next to impossible"

 **'Not as impossible as she might think'**

 _'What are you on about E?'_

 **'You know how she put four pieces in you and Issei, don't you think it's strange that you with me inside you are worth the same as that Perv'**

 _'Kind of yea, not to put Ise down or anything, but I'm smarter and way better looking, plus my skills with a blade and you, I should be worth more'_

 **'You are….'**

 _'Explain'_

 **'The four pawns she put in you have changed, she is obviously unaware of this'**

 _'What do you mean changed?'_

 **'You have four mutation pieces in you partner. You're worth eight pawns'**

 _'…hell fucking yea!'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

I was lying in my bedroom completely exhausted after walking home I just collapsed on my bed, I just lay there and let my mind wander.

 _'Ray-Chan….'_

 **'You still worry about her partner, you haven't seen her all day'**

 _'yea, I would check on her but Rias and Akeno-Chan would both throw complete fits if I did and I'd rather not get slapped a third and a fourth time'_

 **'Why not use the wind to check up on her'**

 _'I can do that?'_

 **'Yes, you can sense her but with your current level of skill not much else, at least you'll know if she's still alive'**

I got up from the bed and opened the bedroom window as I closed my eyes and calmed my mind in the midnight air. I could feel her she was still ok, in the church.

 _'At least I know where she is, thanks E'_

 **'Don't mention it partner'**

I closed the window and turned around to go back to bed. I had only just gotten in when a magic circle lit up the room and a very familiar and sexy figure stepped out of it. There stood Akeno-Chan, in a very thin black and purple night gown and nothing underneath, the hair was loose and wild, dam she was gorgeous.

She walked over to me swaying her hips in a very suggestive way, I savoured looking at her like a very fine meal, she crawled onto the bed and made her way over to me, she was right next to me as she whispered.

"I'm still hungry for more of you, and you've got a fire to stoke"

She pulled me into a kiss, but it broke when she felt me still limp. I sighed.

"I'm sorry but I'm just not in the mood tonight"

She looked at me for a second, I was trying not to meet her gaze.

"….you're worried about her aren't you, that girl, Raynare was it"

I nodded, "yes her name is Raynare, it's not her fault she messed up in any of this. And now with this nun arriving it means that the other fallens plans are starting, which make me worry for her even more"

Akeno cupped my face and our eyes met.

"She means a lot to you, I can see you care for her deeply like you do for me, we will save her together, even if I end up being your mistress because of it, as long as I have you I will be happy"

I kissed her as she finished, "I could never choose between you two, it doesn't matter to me who I met first or who I did the dirty with first, all that I care about is being with you both, and seeing you both happy"

She kisses me again as she slips under the covers.

"Seeing my lover so sad is painful, can I stay with you to night to ease your pain" she said sadly

I nodded, "I would like that very much, thank you Akeno-Chan"

We both embraced each other and enjoyed each other's warmth and comfort. And we both fell asleep together in the bliss. And I had the most comfortable pillows any man could hope for.

 **'…OPPAI PILLOW YOU LUCKY BASTARD'**

 **Harems**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, (fem) Gasper, Koneko, Irina, Rossweisse**

 **Kenta: Akeno, Raynare, Xenovia, Kuroka, Grayfia, Yubelluna, Sona, Ravel**

 **Kenta side harem (not around all the time): Serafall, Gabriel, Orphis, Tiamat**

 **And that's the latest in the harems you all spoke that ravel should go to Kenta and so she has, but that is the last in his main harem, I never wanted to have too many to keep the romance and intimacy between them all so this it the most I can work with if I want to keep that, so I hoped you all enjoyed the latest chapter the next is in 4 weeks as the rotation goes.**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here we are my first post of the New Year, I hope everyone had a very happy Christmas, I know I did. So this chapter is slightly smaller than my others but that's just how it went, I didn't want to add any more as it would have thrown off my chapter planning. There's no lemon or lime in this chapter though there are some interesting points here and there, but I'm putting off any further smut until much later in the fiction, if you still want it go back and read the past two chapters, I've given you all plenty, now for the reviews**

 **jharrell819: mistake has been fixed but sorry she's staying where she's at, I'm trying to keep the harems as small as possible for intimate moments to still be possible.**

 **Ryujomaru15: thx dude, here you go**

 **Chapter 5**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- dragon talking

 **'Hello'** \- dragon thought

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

I'm standing in one of the many old classrooms in the old school building, Akeno-Chan chose to teach me magic inside away from prying eyes. She has a barrier of sorts erected around the room to prevent any accidental damage, needless to say things are going….good for some reason. We've spent the first few minutes on Akeno-Chan teaching me the relevant information about how demonic magic works and how its energy changing forms to its users will, which isn't all that different from how my scared gear works.

 _'Maybe that's why it's coming so easy to me'_

 **'Yea maybe, but you've still yet to try any magic out'**

 _'We're getting to that'_

"Ok Kenta-Kun let's try some now, just copy my pose and let the energy flow through you" Akeno-Chan says this while taking a pose like she's holding a ball in front of her, and I can see something glowing a sphere of energy forming between her hands,

 _'Damn that's cool'_

The sphere is a bright purple, just like her eyes, it's amazing.

 _'Ok let's give it a try'_

I close my eyes and mimic the exact same pose and I silence my mind as I visualise what I want to happen.

 **'Just let it come naturally partner, don't try to force it'**

I take in one more breath holding it a couple of seconds to focus and then released it, as I did I could feel a warm tingling in my hands, I opened my eyes and between my hands was a bright light blue sphere of energy, It was pulsing and growing in sides until it matched Akeno-Chans.

"Light blue it had to be light blue"

 **'Yea sorry partner that's most likely my doing'**

 _'Yea, how so?'_

 **'You've got a dragon god inside of you, that's like trying to contain a miniature sun, near enough impossible, so there is some energy exchange between us to a point, where some things are altered'**

 _'Such as'_

 **'Your unnaturally blue eyes, they're a result of being my host, everyone that has wielded me in the past has had them, though not all have awakened me or my gear, another change is their aura, light blue, all a result of being my host'**

 _'Well that would explain a lot, you must really be something if you alter your hosts outward appearance and aura'_

 **'I'm a dragon god. That much comes with the name'**

"Such a pretty aura, it matches your eyes Kenta" Akeno-Chan says smiling at my progress

I smile at Akenos complement. "Not as pretty as yours"

"Aw, you don't have to fish for me babe I'm all yours" She leans in and kisses my lips, only a quick one but it was nice.

I sigh and hold back, "As much as I want to take you right here and now, Rias was quite clear last night, we have to tone it down"

Akeno smiles a very seductive smile like she took that as a challenge, "Well Rias isn't here, can't we just be a little naughty"

She leans in again kissing me more, I let her, and smiled. "Naughty girls get punished in my books" I say with a very sadistic smirk making her shiver.

"Oh I'm liking the sound of that" Akeno says pressing up against me draping her arms over my shoulders, "what kind of punishment do you prefer?"

 ***SMACK* *GASP***

I smirked at her reaction as I brought my open hand down over her skirt, and the moan she let out after was something I could never have imagined even in my wildest dreams, (and I have a lot of them)

"Oh~ I'm afraid I would enjoy that punishment a bit too much, I may just have to be naughty and earn it instead" she purrs in my ear moaning in arousal.

I smirked, "Well if you're good for now I might just give you some later, but for now let's get back to the magic I want to learn from my beautiful sexy Senpai"

"Oh you do know how to charm a girl, alright but I'm holding you to that promise, otherwise I may just have to reverse the rolls" she says with her own sadistic smile

I grin back, "Oh not on your life", _'I'm the Dom here'_

Akeno-Chan smirked at that and they let her tone revert to normally before she spoke, "Alright since you've got the basics down let's move on to the next step, using that energy to control the elements, this can be done in multiple ways, fire, water, lightning or ice, as you've probably guessed I prefer using lighting"

"Yea I put that together from your little show the other night, very bright" I smiled remembering the display the screams were magnificent.

Seeing my smile she laughs slightly, "Fufufu, yes lighting is my most compatible element so I tend to use it more than the rest, though I know how to use the others." Saying that Akeno threw her had towards a bottle of water and the bottle of water exploded with spikes of ice making me jump slightly.

"Wow, damn that's cool" I blinked impressed at the display

 **'Ice cool'**

 _'Bad pun E'_

 **'Sorry'**

Placing her hands on her hips Akeno-Chan smiles at me, "So why don't we find out what element you are most adept at using, looking at your aura, I think ice would be more your element, though I wouldn't be surprized if you picked up lightning to"

"Right let's get to work then and see what I can do" I say with a nod as we get to work.

* * *

 **Time skip**

I am currently panting heavily after spending the past seven hours in heavy magic training, I think it's safe to say I've got the majority of this down packet, I've found that my powers over ice seem to be my strongest, but for some reason, I suck at water. How? Don't ask me. And then lightning comes in a nice and tidy second, but that's only because of my sexy sensei. Through the day I've also picked up on how to create spectral objects and weapons for periods of time, we tested and I can hold an objects form for about half an hour before it dissipates on its own, but Akeno-Chan and I are shocked I've picked up so much in one day. I never doubted I could do it, it was the fact that we couldn't train for more than fifteen minutes without Akeno-Chan trying to grope me, I enjoyed it of course who wouldn't but we had to study so I kept putting her back on track with swift little slap every now and then, she definitely seemed to enjoy them, we will definitely be having fun later.

I manage to get my breath back after firing a volley of twenty medium ice spears at the targets, my current limit, but that's when I feel it, a deep shiver running up my spine, _'Issei'_ , I stand up and was about to tell Akeno-Chan when the door opens and Kiba comes in.

"Akeno-Senpai, Kenta-san, there's a problem" he says in a worried tone, I know what it's about

 _'Issei has gotten into trouble again'_

 **'Will that boy ever learn?'**

* * *

 **Scene break**

We made our way to the main club room and Rias already had a teleportation circle ready to go, we didn't waste time and went into the circle and left the club house in a bright flash of light.

As the light faded and I saw where we were, I was disgusted by what I saw, a body nailed to a wall, its skin peeled off, I know my torture methods, that poor bastard was flayed, even for me that's sick, what the hell as Issei gotten himself into.

I soon find out as I look to see Issei against the wall shoulder bleeding, and on the ground a young blond girl in a habit…..that must be the nun, Ray-Chan told me about, perfect if we can take her with us now then the fallen angles plans go out the window. I turn my gaze to the other one in the room, it was an older man with long white hair, wearing a clergy style outfit, with a pistol and a sword made from light in his hands and he has the most disturbing look on his face that disgusted me just as much as the mangles flayed course on the wall, he was of course laughing like a mad man, well at least until he saw us.

"Oh my. What's this, a whole soirée of fucking devils, oh I am lucky, here's a present for you shitty devils" the priest yells as he lunges at us with his sword, but before he could reach us.

 ****CLANK****

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Kiba blocks the priest's attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!" Kiba apologies is a harsh tone while glaring at the priest

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending over? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head.

I completely ignore the conversation as I look to Issei my teeth gritting and my fists clenched, a mist starts to flow off me an ice cold mist that start to freeze the floorboards beneath my feet as they crack under the pressure I'm giving off I can see the same is happening with Rias as she lets her anger show in a deeper aura pulses of her as the boards beneath her start breaking under the pressure alone, we were both pissed off seeing Issei like that.

I rush over to Issei while keeping my anger at bay with Rias behind me as I quickly check his wound, a gunshot to the thigh and a slash to the shoulder, he's been banged up pretty bad.

"Kenta, Buchou"

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." Rias apologies like it's her fault.

"Don't worry buddy we're here, we're goanna get you out of this mess" I say kneeling down to him.

"Sorry for being….so weak" he says in a pained voice

"Baka, we only just started being devils, what made you think you could take on a priest by yourself, you should have ran when you saw him, why did you try to fight?" I asked seeing the slash and bullet wound

"I couldn't leave her" he said gesturing to something

I looked to the nun Issei was gesturing to, looking closer her clothes had been slashed and she had a burse on her face.

 _'I see, he was trying to save the girl, damn idiot always playing the hero'_

 **'I guess the perv isn't all that bad, he has a caring side after all'**

I narrow my gaze and stand up joined by Rias as we both start radiating our auras again even more potently as we turn out anger on the priest.

"You dare to harm my cute servant" snarls Rias aura pulsating

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream." The priest confesses as he dances about like a maniac

 _'that's it'_ I snap inside as I form an ice spear in my hand and launch it at the priest who moves but not fast enough as the spear pierces his thigh and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Fuck, you damn devil, I'll make you pay for that" he yells in anger

"Bring it on you fucking priest reject, no one hurts one of my friends, my best friend and lives a minute more!" I yell in anger as I form another ice spear in my hand

"Oh no you don't" he yells as he pulls a vial out of his coat of something.

We both throw our attacks at the same time, the vial and ice spear collide and the vial shatters as the spear continues, the priest only narrowly dodging, but the contents of the smashed vial continue and hit me in the face and then, burning, fuck it feels like my face is melting.

I drop to the ground on one knee my hands go to my face in pain but now it feels like my hands are melting to fuck what was in that vial, damn it burns ow!

* * *

 **Rias POV**

 _'That vial, oh no'_ , I try to stop it but it's too late the holy water hits Kenta and in seconds he in the ground screaming in agony, holy water is poison to us devils, I never got a chance to warn him, he never knew.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kenta screams on the ground in pain

"Kenta!" Akenos eyes go wide as she rushes to him, careful of the holy water she quickly applies healing magic trying to stop his pain as tears stream down her face.

 _'How dare he! How dare he harm my servants!'_

I can feel my aura pulsing this priest has to die, I take summon my power of destruction and start throwing shots at the priest as he ducks an dodges them and then dives under cover I was about to obliterate the entire area in a ninety degree blast giving him nowhere to run when Koneko speaks up

"Buchou, fallen angles are incoming" Koneko informs me

 _'Shit, we'll be outnumbered and with two of us injured, we can't win, we have to retreat'_

I hold out my hands and create the teleportation circle around myself, Akeno and Kenta.

"Kiba were leaving, Koneko get Issei"

""Hai"" they both nod

Kiba lunges backwards and stands in front of Kenta and Akeno with his word drawn facing the other way but looking over his shoulder in worry.

I turn my glance to him but I was not prepared for what I saw, half his face was melted away along with the palms and fronts of his hands, you could see bone, he had long stopped screaming and…..no he was still screaming, my Maou, he was his mouth was open and his body was contorted in pain, but he was screaming silently so much no noise was coming out, Akeno was still applying healing magic, tears still flowing and her eyes now red from crying.

Koneko pulls Issei into the circle as I ready to teleport us all out

"Buchou we have to take Asia with us we can't leave her here" he says pain in his voice

"I'm sorry, we can't my seal only works on members of my household, and we can't stay, Kenta needs urgent treatment" I say sadly as I start the teleport

Issei looks to Kenta I can see the shock on his face at Kentas state, I can't look at him again like that. I'm about ready to teleport and pull my energy to do so, when the priest comes out from behind the sofa pistol drawn.

"Like I'll let you leave that easy" he takes aim and is about to fire, _'shit I can't defend when we're teleporting'_ , that's when a chunk of ice hits him clear in the face sending him into the wall

I look to see where it came from I see a cold mist fade from Kenta right hand as he lowers it, and I swear I can see a small smirk on his face which slowly fades as he closes his eyes, _'even writhing in pain, he still looks out for his friends, Akeno is lucky to have you even if she does have to share you with another, and Issei, caring for his friends, even if they are on the opposite side, well if she can have one, I suppose I'll just take the other then, but there is that problem that I'll have to deal with first'_

We then complete the port and leave.

* * *

 **Scene break**

We arrive back at the club room and quickly start moving.

"Quickly get Kenta onto the sofa, Kiba see if you can fish that bullet out of Issei, Koneko get some towels and two basins of water, one for each of them" I order as I go to Kenta and join Akeno with healing him.

I kneel down beside Akeno, tears still streaming, I want to comfort my best friend, but I can't we both need to focus right now.

"Everything going to be alright Akeno, he's safe now and in our care, everything will be fine" I say trying to calm her.

She nods tears still coming, but doesn't respond verbally, she's still shaken up. I can hear Issei grunting as Kiba fishes out the light bullet and then Koneko comes in with the towels and basins. And Kiba starts cleaning Isseis wounds.

"How is he?" Issei asks still in pain, but worried about Kenta.

I focus on Kenta, the burning has stopped, and the holy element has been neutralized, the facial muscles are starting to repair themselves with his own magic and ours is helping, but it's going to take a while.

"He's in bad shape, but he'll recover its just going to take a few hours, holy water is lethal to devils if not treated immediately, Akeno saved his life by neutralizing the holy water as fast as she did, but the healing process is going to take a while. Akeno start on his hands, I'll keep going with his face"

Akeno nods as she moves to his hands, they're not as bad, mostly heavy skin and muscle damage, he was lucky it was only a small vile.

* * *

 **Three hours later Rias point of view**

We finished healing Kenta but he's still passed out from the strain, his hands and face were still red after the healing, so we wet some towels and places them over them to try to sooth any leftover pain, Akeno has been attending to him for the past hour, not leaving his side.

I tended to Isseis wounds but he'll still be in pain for the next few days, minor light poisoning, but not life threatening.

I'm sitting behind my desk head in my hands watching as Akeno changes Kentas towels again, she really dose love him, I can't help but smile slightly watching.

But my attention is taken away when a magic circle formed at the side of the room I look to the seal, Sitri. The seal flashes and sure enough both Sona and her queen Shinra.

"Rias I heard what happened, is everyone alright" Sona asked worried

I nod to her and gesture to the sofa, where Akeno is changing his hand towels.

Sona frowns, "I heard from Koneko, that your new pawn Issei was wounded, I'm still shocked you brought him in. is that him?"

I shake my head, "no Issei took a light bullet to his leg and a slash to his shoulder from a light sword. His wounds compared to Kentas were minor"

Sona looked shock for a moment, "Kenta!? As in Kenta Maki, you brought him into your peerage, I hadn't heard"

I looked to her, "do you and he know each other?"

"Only by reputation, he is the top student in the school even above me, which was always shocking for a human, I had been keeping an eye on him, thinking on approaching him with the proposition, but it looks like you beat me to it" she gives a small smirk

I smiled slightly, "it would appear so"

She looked to Kenta and Akeno with a frown, "How badly was he injured?"

"He was hit by a vial of holy water to the face and hands, luckily Akeno was able to neutralize the holy elements before they could kill him, he's been healed, but he's still out cold from the drain on his energy, it will be morning before he wakes up again, I was wondering if it would be alright if I gave him and Issei the day off school tomorrow to give them time to recover" I asked

Sona nods, "I see no problem with that, I'll clear it with the school head", she then looked to Kenta and walked over she looked to Akeno whose eyes were still red from her crying, "I see, you and he are together?"

Akeno nods, "yes, for a short time now"

"I see, I hope he makes a full recovery" Sona says putting her hand on Akeno shoulder, Tsubaki walks over to their sides

"I've seen him around school, always quite the relaxed one, never really causing trouble, unless you count sparing the odd time with the kendo club when they try to punish your other pawn for his perversions, I've heard quite the few rumours about him, is it true that his eyes are a florescent blue" Tsubaki asked

Akeno nods, "yes they are, bright blue, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen"

"I wonder why, such a un natural colour" Tsubaki ponders aloud

 **"That would be because of me young one"** came a voice from nowhere starting everyone making us all jump

"What was that?" I asked shocked

 **"That would be me"** came the voice again

We all looked around but no one new was there "where are you? Show yourself" I asked aloud

 **"I'm down here"** the voice spoke and we all looked to Kentas hand where a glow was coming from beneath the towel, Akeno removed it to show a gem on Kentas hand like it was on his sacred gear

"The sacred gear is talking", Shinra stated

 **"Oh don't be ridiculous I'm not a sacred gear I am merely sealed inside this one"**

"Who are you?" Sona asked the voice

We heard a small chuckle coming from the gem as whoever it was, were smirking at Sona question, **"well aren't you young ones the curious ones, very well, I am Ehecatl, the Dragon god of the wind, I was sealed inside this ones sacred gear in the middle of your so called three sided war and now this one controls my powers of the wind"**

We all blink hearing that and Sona looks to me, "Rias did you know about this?" she asked

I shake my head as the voice speaks again,

 **"No she didn't, partner hadn't told her just yet, he was waiting for the next stage of his gear to waken when he becomes more powerful than he already is"**

"Why would he not tell us about you?" I ask worried Kenta doesn't trust us

" **Waiting for the right moment I guess, as I suspect this one here is to tell him about her fallen side"**

I look to Akeno whose eyes are wide at this. "If you know does that mean Kenta knows also" Akeno asks obviously worried

 **"Yes young one he knows, I told him about it yesterday during his training session out in the woods, he was quite shocked, but under stood"**

"Why didn't he say anything?" Akeno asked her voice shaking with worry.

 **"Because he realizes that you have your reasons for not telling him, whatever they are, though if you believe he will hate you for it, banish that thought, this boy doesn't have the capacity to hate anyone"**

Akeno smiles at that as she takes Kentas other hand and holds it in hers, I think she needed to hear that. But something is nagging me. "Ehecatl, how is it possible Kenta doesn't have the capacity to hate anyone, everyone hates someone"

 **"Because Miss Gremory, my partners hate is already focused entirely on one person, and one person alone, there is simply no possible way for him to hate anything else, other than the one he already dose"**

Everyone goes silent at that but we all had the same thought on our minds, Akeno just asked it first, "Ehecatl who dose Kenta hate so much that he can't hate anyone else"

 **"That I'm afraid I cannot answer, it is a personal matter that partner keeps to himself, he has not brought it up with me and keeps it buried down deep, I cannot see who it is he hates, only that his anger is focused on that one person so much that if he ever were to see them, he would stop at nothing to see them dead, I honestly have never felt a hate so strong before in all my years in creation, I truly pity the one who is on the receiving end of it, for his rage will know no limits with my power at his disposal"**

 _'Who could it be, who could possible warrant such hatred in Kenta life that he would hate that much that would make it so that he couldn't hate anyone else because of it'_ , "Ehecatl, why do you speak to us now, could you not have done so while Kenta was awake" I ask stating my curiosity for now

 **"Hm, well partner it still recovering from his energy he is literally out cold in both body and mind, the holy water was a huge drain on him mentally as well as physically, so I thought I'd just take this time to announce myself seeing as you were curious about partners eyes colour, that was mostly due to me, and also I wanted to prod this one along to get her to realize she doesn't have to hide her true self around him, that he'll accept you no matter what you are"**

Akeno smiles and nods at the same time "yes I will, thank you for the push Ehecatl-Sama"

 **"My what a very polite one, partner sure got lucky with you, he started calling me Sama, but now just calls me E such a disrespectful brat, but I've come to like him, so I think I'll do both you and him a favour here now. Girl touch my gem, I want to tell you something privately that I don't think partner would want anyone but you hearing about your more private moments"**

Both I, Sona and Tsubaki blink for a moment and Akeno just smirks before doing as asked, _'private moments?'_ we all though confused for a moment but then the very seductive and pleasing smile on Akenos face filled us all in as to what those moments entailed, making the three of us blush, Sona and Tsubaki more than me, _'I wonder why?'_

"Oh I see, thank you for the information Ehecatl-Sama, I will make sure to make our next time a very pleasurable one for him"

 **"Be sure you do girl, well that's all I wanted to say, I'll use my energy to try and speed things along from this end to get partner back on his feet sooner, but it won't be till morning at least"**

"I see thank you for your help Ehecatl" I thank him

 **"He's my partner, and my friend, no thanks are necessary"** Ehecatl responds as the gem fades

Sona and Shinra walk over to where they teleported in, "well this has been a most enlightening visit, I hope for Kenta-sans quick recovery, and I will see you in school Rias"

"Yes thank you Sona, I will see you in the morning" I say with a smile as they teleport away

I look back to Kenta and Akeno who is smiling, _'well I have to say Kenta, you are proving yourself more and more interesting by the day'_

* * *

 ** _Harems_**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, (fem) Gasper, Koneko, Irina, Rossweisse**

 **Kenta: Akeno, Raynare, Xenovia, Kuroka, Grayfia, Yubelluna, Sona, Ravel**

 **Kenta side harem (not around all the time): Serafall, Gabriel, Orphis, Tiamat**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I know this chapter is long overdue, but with a new Naruto Fiction, my posting schedule has been pushed back two weeks so, things had to be shifted around to get it up to speed, good thing is as of this week everything returns to normal and my schedule is back on track, make sure to check my profile so you know when my posts are due.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Monkeyman9835: if I do she's going in the side harem, the main one is full and she wouldn't be around all the time anyway.**

 **Qweenashleyfox: that would be nice but DxD's are typically Harem fictions, I might do another DxD later on with just Kenta and Akeno but this one's a Harem**

 **Xerozzuro: well here you go dude, enjoy**

 **Guest: XP: well its smallish for most anyway lol**

 **Emoryjmorrill: THX**

 **DePlexx: oh don't worry I plan to have a lot more of her**

 **Guest: nightwolf: again if I do have her, she will be in the side harem**

 **Guest: Guest: Sorry but Yubelluna is staying, I have stuff planned for her and Raiser and everything coming up in that arc, so she's staying, Yasaka, I'm not sure of and I'll spend some time doing spelling checks later when I have time, life is hectic at the moment.**

 **Ok that's all back to the story**

 ** _I own no DxD, only my OC =)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- dragon talking

 **'Hello'** \- dragon thought

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

 **Kentas Mind scape**

 _'Ow my head, what the fuck happened, it feels like I've been hit by a freight train, then a truck and then dropped off a cliff while someone set of ten tons of dynamite beside my head, worst headache of the century.'_

 **'That's putting it mildly.' E chuckled**

 _'E, what the fuck happened?'_

' **You took holy water to the face, not a good thing to do as a devil.'**

 _'Yea no shit, my headache is evidence of that.'_

 **'It did a lot more than give you a headache, you've been out all night partner. Holy water is like acid to devils, you took a lot of damage. But you've been healed up, you have your girl and the red head to thank for that, if it wasn't for your girl you'd have been dead.'**

 _'I'll definitely thank them for that.'_

 **'I also made myself known while you were out, so no need to keep that a secret anymore.'**

 _'Oh really, fair enough I didn't know how to bring you up to be honest.'_

 **'We'll we can talk more later, you'd best be waking up now, your girl is waiting on you'**

 _'Thanks, E I'll chat with ya later'_

I closed my eyes and came back to reality

* * *

 **Clubroom Kentas POV**

I opened my eyes head still pounding and looked around from where I was positioned, lying on the sofa in the club room. I felt something on my lap and I looked down to see Akeno-Chan sleeping with her head on my lap. She was sleeping peacefully I just leaned down and stroked her hair, _'so soft'_ I stroked it gently as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Good morning Akeno-Chan" I whisper softly to her as she wakens.

"Kenta-Kun!" she gasped loudly.

Before I could respond, *GLOMP* I was pounced on and hugged tightly, my head positioned between her massive oppai, I was being smothered to death between them. I didn't know how to respond to this….wait I actually do….ENJOY IT!

I started nuzzling like there was no tomorrow if she was going to stick my head between her oppai I was taking full advantage, and started massaging them through her shirt earning a few moans from her.

"Oh Kenta-kun so forward~" she moaned as she enjoyed my touch and loosen her grip allowing me to flip our positions with me on top

"You started this Akeno-Chan, I'm just following through~" I teased as I leaned in and kissed her my tongue immediately entering her mouth as she immediately submitted and let me roam freely inside her mouth while I squeezed her breasts through her shirt making her moan more intensely. After a few minutes of groping and intense kissing we finally break apart both of us with blushes on our faces and panting heavily. "that was for last night, E told me you saved me from that holy water the priest threw" I leaned in kissing her on the lips and smiled, "thank you Akeno-Chan"

We sat up and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug as she rested her head on my shoulder, "you don't have to thank me, I will always be there for you, I love you Kenta-kun."

I smiled hearing her say that and I kissed her on the head and hugged her tightly, "and I love you, Akeno-Chan."

I could feel her smile more as she hugged me and I returned the favour as we just sat there in each other's embrace for another few minutes until the door opened as Rias came in. Her eyes went wide seeing me.

"Kenta, you're awake!" she said in shock

I smiled, "yes for about ten or so minutes now, E already filled me in about what happened last night, about the holy water and what happened after, I owe you both."

She smiled, "your welcome Kenta. Judging from the blush Akeno is sporting, I'm guessing you already gave her thank you?"

"Yes, E told me she was the one who saved me from the holy water afterwards, a little pleasure it the least I could give her" I smiled leaning down to her ear, "and there will definitely be more later to show my gratitude my Hime"

She hugged me tighter and whispered back, "I look forward to it, Kenta-Sama"

I blinked, _'Where did that come from?'_

 **'I may have given her a little insight into the inner you last night, you two will be much more compatible now, she knows all of your deepest desires, so enjoy yourself partner'**

 _'E…you are the greatest partner a guy could ask for, thank you'_

 **'Don't mention it, just put on a good show next time'**

I smiled as I hugged Akeno even more and she hugged me back, Rias just smiled at us after a few seconds we broke the hug and took a breath as reality set in. I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, "ok, Buchou, what are we going to do now? Is there a plan next? It's unlikely the nun will want to stay with the fallen angles after last night's little event."

Rias sighs as she sits down on the sofa opposite us and shakes her head, "unfortunately we have yet to hear back on the Intel you gathered, so we can't do anything. If we did we might be risking war, there's a lot more riding on this than just a single nun. If we attack and the Intel proves wrong and war breaks out, it could prove catastrophic to all sides. We simply can't risk it yet."

"What If I approach Raynare again? Try to find some solid evidence so we can move in, we have to do something." I argue trying to think of some way to save this girl

"No, it's too dangerous for just you to go in alone. And to send anyone into enemy territory is a risky move. You are not to approach the church again we will wait for our Intel to be verified." Rias orders but with a sad look in her eye.

I clench my fists not liking the answer, I was about to speak out in protest when I felt Akeno-Chan hug me, "please Kenta-kun just give it a little more time, for me. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

I closed my eyes and sighed as I left my fists unclench and then I nodded acceptingly, "ok Akeno-Chan, I'll wait. For you." I spoke showing a little smile at the end.

Then I stood up, "well if I'm not going to be fighting I may as well train. I can still better my skills with my sacred gear so I'm heading out to the forest. If anything changes Akeno-Chan knows where my training area is, and she can come get me."

"Alright, I was going to give you and Issei the day off to recover but if you want to train I won't stop you. Just take it easy, you still might feel some of last night's fight." Rias says with a smile

"Nothing an aspirin won't fix" I said with a wave as I waked to the door exiting the club house

* * *

 **Time skip**

I've just spent another full day training my butt off as I stand in the cleared area panting heavily as I stand up stretching my back after blitzing for an hour and a half straight, as I stab my bokuto into the ground.

 **'You're getting better partner. I'm impressed how you picked most of this up from watching anime'**

I smirked, _'you can learn so much from anime, but it all depends if you can see through the bullshit to see the real message. I just steal the fighting styles.'_

 **'Well with your skills with a sword and the wind I'd have to say they merge quite nicely. I pity your first real opponent'**

 _'So do…E, you feel that'_

 **'Yep, nine o'clock high'**

I quickly turn on my heals grabbing my bokuto out of the ground and raising it high about to slash at what ever was coming at me but I stop the second I see who it was.

"Ray-Chan!" I yelled as she flew down and into my arms

We embrace and then pull each other into a warming loving kiss as we hold each other for another minute before breaking it off and resting our foreheads against each other's with smiles and blushes on out cheeks.

"I'm sorry for not coming to check up on you. But I was ordered to stay clear of the church after that night, and I couldn't disobey again." I apologised with a frown starting to form on my face.

"No it's alright. I understand you had to follow orders. It's just I was worried, I heard a report from one of the priests under Kalawarner, that he had fought against your group and that he had hit one of the devils with holy water and I feared the worst." she said, I could hear the sadness in her voice.

I sighted "That was me. But I'm fine, Akeno-Chan got to me in time and neutralized the holy water and I spent last night recovering" I hugged her to comfort her

"Thank god, but that makes what I have come to tell you even worse." she gasps and then looks at me sadly.

We both break apart and look each other in the eye now getting serious, "what is it?"

But before she could talk, E spoke in my mind again.

 **'Partner we have another set of eyes and ears on us, six o'clock directly behind you'**

I quickly turned just as I saw a figure come out from behind the trees and into the light,

"Akeno-Chan!" I say in shock before blinking as she starts walking towards us, but her eyes aren't on me, they're looking behind me at Ray-Chan. I look to Raynare and her eyes are fixed on Akeno-Chan as she walks around me and the two medially walk up to each other into a stare off.

 **'Woohoo Bitch fight come on!'**

 _'Now's not the time E.'_

I quickly get between the two of them keeping them separate, "Akeno-Chan, this is Raynare, Ray-Chan, this is Akeno" I introduced trying to keep things civil between these two, what happened next I'd have to say I saw coming.

Akeno-Chan grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss, I blinked a few seconds before shrugging and getting into it and kissing back as we enjoyed each other passionately, before we broke off and Akeno-Chan then pulled me into a hug my head between her oppai once more as the both of them started glaring at each other more intently.

 _'Oh great is this a woman style dick waving contest, over me.'_

' **That's a yes partner, this is what you get when you have two passionate women fighting for the same man who aren't afraid about showing it.'**

' _Well as much as I am flattered, I love them both equally, and I'm afraid we don't have time for this.'_

 **'Well good luck breaking them apart now, I don't think it's even possible.'**

 _'Anything is possible you just have to know how to get their attention'_

 **'Oh and how, pray tell, does one do that?'**

 _'Simple like this.'_

As I'm currently trapped between the two I move myself in such away I'm facing Akenos left with both girls in arms reach, I pull Raynare in as to get them both as close as possible and then, as casually as the sun rises, I reach behind Akeno flipping her skirt up making her gasp at the breeze and then bring both my hands down a hand for each girl.

*SMACK**SMACK*

Both girls eyes widened and then they jump and squeal with the quick sting to their backsides and I take this moment to break free getting some much needed air.

 **'I don't believe it!'**

 _'Told you it was possible'_

 **'This method must be spread to every man in this situation, it would save many a poor man from passing out from nose bleed or lack of oxygen'**

 _'Yes it would I still don't understand how I'm the first one to think of it.'_

 **'Yes but why the skirt flip with Akeno?'**

 _'Ray-Chan is barely covered, so I wanted it to be fair, plus the added shock factor to get her attention, a simple skirt slap wound have just made her moan and beg for more'_

I snap back to reality and now look at both girls who are rubbing the backsides at the sudden sting and then look to me at which point I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, you brought it on yourselves with the pissing contest you two were having with me in the middle. Akeno-Chan you know the deal, you both have to share. As to how, I will leave that up to you two to discuss. I love you both equally so I can't choose between you both" I say firmly not losing any ground.

Then both Akeno-Chan and Ray-Chan look to each other for a moment and Akeno-Chan speaks first.

"So, you on board with sharing" Akeno-Chan asks

"I am if you are" Ray-Chan responds, "Just one question whose alpha"

I sigh, _'what are they talking about alpha'_

 **'It's a harem thing'**

 _'Explain'_

 **'Alpha basically means they're in charge of the other girls like the alpha of the pack, all under you of course.'**

 _'Wait so you're telling me their fighting again, for top dog, or Bitch, position now.'_

 **'Yep'**

 _'Well I know just how to sort this little matter out just fine',_ "Both of you will be alpha" I speak with authority, need to show them I will have my say.

Both girls look to me shocked for a minute at my words

"What do you mean we'll both be alpha?" Ray-Chan asks

"I mean just that, you're both amazing and you're both beautiful and you both stole my heart the moment I lay eyes on you, so you'll both my alphas over the other girls, when my harem eventually grows" I explained

"Oh so your wanting a harem now" Akeno says with a very seductive smile

I just smirk to her, "its unavoidable according to E, with the aura I've got women will be drawn to me so I may as well accept it. Not that I have any problem with it. So a harem solves all the problems at once, and with two alphas it halves the strain on you both and makes you both alphas to save fighting"

"Hm, seeing as were already sharing you I don't see what harm could come from sharing alpha, it could be fun" Akeno smiled seductively

Ray-Chan grinned as well, "oh I'm starting to like this even more now, so how may girls you thinking of for this harem of yours"

"I'm not too sure honestly we'll have to wait and see who comes along, I'm a little shocked you're agreeing to this Ray-Chan, I thought you'd be against it" I finished a little confused

Ray-Chan smiled as she made her way over to me swaying her hip with a very seductive look, "we fallen angles tend to be very open when it comes to such things, harems are one of the things we share in common with devils, as the majority of us, women mostly, are normally horny twenty four seven, so no I don't mind sharing, in fact" she leaned in close and whisper seductively in my ear, "I look forward to it" she said before she claimed my lips and we shared a brief kiss before breaking off with very happy smiles.

"Alright we need to get back on topic here, Ray-Chan what did you come to tell me" I say getting back on topic

Ray-Chan nods "Right, after that little incident with your group last night the nun escaped from the church earlier today in an attempt to escape, Kalawarner recaptured her and they are now holding her in preparation for the ritual that will strip her of her sacred gear and kill her."

"Damn it" I clench my fists, "I was hoping we would have more time to stop this, me and Akeno-Chan will report this to Rias and hopefully we will be able to convince her now it the time to move. In the mean time you need to go back to the church Ray-Chan, we can't have them becoming suspicious of you. But one way or the other I will be there, with or without permission I won't let an innocent life be taken when I can stop it." I finished kissing her passionately for a moment as we held each other in an embrace before breaking off and I pointed to the sky, "now go"

"Hai" ray-Chan responded before taking off

I looked to Akeno-Chan who was looking at me seductively, as she walked over to me swaying her own hips as she came like Ray-Chan had moments before, "now Kenta-kun, you need to share the love, and seeing you making out with your other lover has made me so hot"

I smirked before wrapping my arm around Akeno-Chans waste and pulled her body to mine and claimed her mouth making her moan at my embrace and then to make up for the single session I snaked my hands under her skirt and groped both her ass cheeks giving the both a good squeeze, making her practically squeal into our kiss, which broke after a few seconds leaving her panting.

Seeing the look in her eye I smiled seductively at her in a grin, "after tonight my love, I will show the both of how much you both mean to me, and I will give you both a night you will never forget, but that's only if you behave, if not…"

*SMACK* *GASP*

I slapped her ass over her skirt making her revel in the pain and pleasure as I smiled. "I'll be more than happy to punish you for it"

This proved only to entice her more as she leaned in for another kiss, but sadly we didn't have time for any more fun, I raised my other hand and brought it down on her other cheek.

The slap made her revel again and I placed my finger on her lips, "we don't have time for any more fun my Hime, we have to report to Rias and get things moving now."

Akeno-Chan nodded slight disappointed in our session ending prematurely but little could be done at that moment as we had to move quickly. We both made out way back to the club house as fast as we could.

* * *

 **Scene break**

 ****SLAP!****

Ouch the second we walked into the club room that sound echoes in the room, I looked to see where it came from and Issei had a red hand print on his cheek, my hand went to my cheek also.

"Ouch I know how that feels, I've had two of them" I said up subconsciously.

Akeno heard me and started giggling to herself, I smirked as I dropped my hand behind her and gave her ass a squeeze, "that's enough out of you, your rear will be feeling the same soon enough" before I turned by attention round to listen to Rias eat Ise out, I was curious as to what he had done to deserve the slap.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister." Rias ordered with a serious look on her face.

 _'So that's what it's about, Issei is pushing to save the nun, and Rias is telling him no, same as me, sept she isn't giving him the reason.'_

 **'Well what do you expect, do you think your friend would understand the whole political aspect of the situation as you do?'**

 _'Most likely not, he thinks with the brain between his legs more than the one between his ear most of the time.'_

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety." Issei snaps back at her anger in his eyes.

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Rias tries to reason with him.

 _'Won't work, not with Ise.'_

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!" Rias continues.

 _'Trying to give it the simple approach, could work.'_

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual." Issei counters.

 **'Or maybe not.'**

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?" Rias snaps

 _'If the shit gets any bigger I'm going to have to intervene here'_

 **'Looks like it already has, are you sure it's wise'**

 _'If she goes to slap him again I will'_

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!" Issei angrily states

 _'Asia, so that's the nuns' name, cute. I bet Ise has fallen for her, second brain has taken over'_

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

' _Ise wouldn't understand a word of that, you've lost Rias'_

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?" Issei snarls

"…" leaving Rias completely fuming

 **'Oh snap!'**

 _'Issei I didn't think you had it in you'_

 **'Did he suddenly sprout boulders between those legs of his?'**

 _'Looks like it, but he'd better be careful judging by that look Rias is about to crush them after that comment'_

I couldn't help but smirk but then I looked to Akeno-Chan who was on her phone talking with some one and a smile grew on her lips. As those two glared at each other. _'I wonder who she's talking to.'_

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils." Rias tries one more time

"Asia isn't our enemy!" Issei still refutes.

I simply cross my arms and narrow my glair, _'Rias what are you playing at now, I get that you want to keep him safe but I'm not understanding your strategy here, your just pissing him off now'_

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget about her." Rias tries to reason more that's when Akeno-Chan walks over and whispers in here ear.

 _'Oh? What's going on? What is it? Did something happen? Akeno-Chan has a serious expression now. But it looks like something has developed with the situation….'_

Then Rias who is listening to Akeno-Chan, makes a serious face, then looks to me I can see it in her eyes, somethings happened, then she looks at Issei and then to Koneko and Kiba before speaking

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno, Kenta and I will go out for a bit."

 _'Finally action time'_

 **'Good I was getting bored'**

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking—" Issei tried to stop here but she put her index finger on his lips.

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a [Pawn] is a weak piece, right? Am I right?" she states

He nod quietly to her question. I just raise an eyebrow

"That's a big misunderstanding. [Pawn] has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the [Promotion]." Rias states with a smile

 _'Promotion? Oh shit that's awesome, that means we can both get serious power ups when we need them, [Pawns] rule'_

"Just like the actual chess game, [Pawn] can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the [King] piece. Ise, when you or Kenta step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", such as the church, you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]."

' _Oh man! I can promote to Kiba's [Knight] class, Koneko-Chan's [Rook] class, and also even Akeno-Chan's [Queen] class!? Oh that is so OP as fuck'_

"Since it hasn't been that long since you both became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a [Queen]. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for [Promotion] within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

 _'Damn wish I could have known that sooner would have made training a lot more fun'_

 **'We'll have to try it out in our next training session, but pay attention now, she's talking about sacred gears it will save me time explaining later'**

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this."

Buchou starts to stroke Issei cheek with her hand. _'Dude you got to tap that'_

"—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

' _Sounds reasonable enough, does that mean [tempest gear] can get stronger still'_

 **'Yes, if you will it enough it will get much stronger, and you will achieve its next form'**

 _'Sweet!'_

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a [Pawn] can take down the [King]. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

I smirk, _'she cares for him I can see it in her eyes… I may just have to play match maker for those two and get Isseis harem off to a start seeing as mine is now under way, I still can't believe I've got one'_

 **'Fun times ahead partner, a lot of fun time'**

After saying that, she turns to both Akeno-Chan and myself and we exit the room and keep walking.

* * *

 **Hallway**

"So Kenta I hear from Akeno, her and this Raynare have decided to share you, and that you're starting a harem. You and Issei are more alike than I thought" Rias says smirking at me

I rub the back of my head sheepishly, "yea well I have to make the most of this dragon aura don't I, it attracts women and strong opponents like flies to honey."

"Well just try not to rub Issei face in it, he may get jealous. And as for this Raynare, I will grant her sanctuary here in my territory but that's only if she keeps out of trouble." Rias agrees

"You have no need to worry about that, Buchou, I will keep her out of any trouble and will see to it that she is punished for any trouble she gets in" I say with a smirk

Akeno-Chan licks her lips at that, "oh and dose that apply to me as well, Kenta-kun" she says as she presses her assets into my arm teasing me.

I smirk, "oh your already in line for some long overdue punishment, my naughty Hime, and I you keep pushing I'll gladly double it, but that will have to wait till later." I say as I kiss her nose making her smile and rest her head on my shoulder as we continue to walk.

As we do so I catch a glimpse of Rias looking at us and frowning slightly, _'strange'_

"Is something the matter Buchou?" I ask worried

She shakes her head, "nothing just recalling a matter that I need to sort out, but that can wait until after this" she says as we comes to a large etched teleportation circle that glows when we enter it before we vanish into the light.

 _'It's ass kicking time'_

 **'Double time'**

 **OH AND P.S. this week is a double post to make up for the shortness of this chapter and the late posting, give it a few moments and chapter 7 will be right up**


	7. Chapter 7

**_SURPRIZE DOUBLE POST HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

 **Chapter 7**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- dragon talking

 **'Hello'** \- dragon thought

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

* * *

The light faded and we appeared in a clearing in a forest, I could see the spire of the old church in the distance, so I instantly knew were in fallen angle territory, I smirked.

 _'Time to show off the fruits of my training'_ , "tempest gear" I called as my gauntlet formed on my hand and the wind started to swirl around us lifting the leaves until eventually it settled, both Akeno-Chan and Rias blinked.

"Ah Kenta what was that" Rias asked confused

"Transparency barrier, there is now a cloaking wind around us, making us invisible, to anyone on guard" I explained making Akeno smile and Rias blink very impressed

I grinned, "Come on we have a twenty minutes window before it falls, I managed to build up my stamina enough for an hours invisibility for myself, but splitting it between the three of us I can maybe pull of twenty but it will be no more than twenty five, maintaining this barrier is draining"

"Very impressive Kenta, twenty minutes should be more than enough, let's just hope we can spot any enemies before they spot us" Rias praised me.

"No need to worry, I'm scanning the area with my wind, I've managed to extend my scanning range up to a mile and a half range, we've got a single hostile in our path to the charge, three hundred meters to the north and coming closer" I inform her

"You're just full of handy tricks aren't you, alright drop the barrier when we get closer, and we'll deal with the fallen" Rias orders

I nod as we keep on walking, I keep the fallen in my senses until we are within ten meters of them, and they were in sight, it was a small blond girl with twin pig tails in a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair

 _'Hm, kind of cute'_ I smirk

"Ok Kenta drop the barrier" Rias ordered

I nodded and let the barrier fade, as I did so, the small fallen got spooked and formed a light spear and threw it at us, well at me, I raised my gauntlet and shattered the spear on contact with a smirk.

"Oh well what do we have here, three devils, looks like Kalawarner-Sama was right to expect a rescue attempt after all"

I smirked, _'time for a little reverse psychology'_ , "what and the blue haired bitch just sent you out here to stop us, seems a little one sided, three of us only one of you, this is going to be easier than I thought"

Her fists clenched and she grinded her teeth together, "you want more of a fight I'll give you one" she snaps and she raised her hand and sends out a shining light which engulfs the area.

As it fades two magic circles form, out of one came the man I recognized as Dohnaseek, a middle ages man in a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora, _'I still wonder who the hell where a fedora in this day and age'_

And out of the other came the sexiest fallen angles in all of creation, my Ray-Chan. I smile seeing her and she does the same before flying to my side as I hug her and spin us in a circle only to stop in a passionate kiss making Akeno smirk, Rias smile and both the small Lolita girl and Dohnaseek fume with rage.

"Raynare what is the meaning of this" Dohnaseek barks

Raynare and I break our kiss and look at her two former acquaintances with a smirk, "I believe the term is double cross" I chuckle

Raynare draped her arms across my shoulders and smiled, "no that would actually imply I had a choice in working with them in the first place" she said as she kissed my cheek

"True, then I'm not really sure what to call it, an actual allegiance maybe" I shrugged

"I call it revolting" the little one spat

"Discussing is more the term, a devil and a fallen angle, together is an abomination" Dohnaseek sneers

"The only thing abominable around here is your sense of style Dohna-shit, who the fuck where a fedora in this day and age I mean really, where was the last time you looked in a fashion magazine 1890" I laughed at the fallen male

That made him very angry, "damn brat, I'll make you eat those words" he said as he formed a blue light spear and the Lolita formed a pink one

Ray-Chan formed a purple light spear, and readied it, "you will not touch him" Ray-Chan yelled in my defence

I smiled as I held out my hand and a spectral katana took shape and I took and lowered my stance as the wind began to swirl around me

"Oh this is hilarious, you think can defeat us traitor, we're are going to kill you as punishment for your betrayal" Dohnaseek snaps

I narrowed my glair as the grass beneath my feet began to freeze and turn to ice as the air got colder and colder, so cold you could see your breath, I dropped the temperatures so fast it could give you whip lash.

Akeno-Chan came forward as the air around her started to spark as she smiled kindly, "Ara-ara, Kenta-Sama might I get in on this, I don't think I can allow my fellow alpha to be punished by anyone but you"

I smirked, "very well, you can take the Lolita, leave Dohna-shit to me and Ray-Chan, Buchou do you want in on this"

She smiles, "no that's alright. It looks like you three have this handled. I'll just watch the show"

I nod to her as I turn my attention to the bright light that shines around Akeno-Chan, I can't help but smile as I watch her cloths disappear as she changes into a shrine madden outfit, as the lightning around her grows fiercer.

The Lolita doesn't waste any time and shoots at Akeno-Chan who swerves around her attack as she sprouts her devil wings and the two begin to rise into the sky taking their battle up into the air. Soon light spears and lightning shots are being exchanged above out heads, I quickly turn my attention back to Dohna-shit who comes charging at us, or more specially Raynare, I see him coming and use my wind to throw me into his path, as my katana and his light spear collide.

"I'll take you on Dohna-shit let's see what you can do" I say with a smirk, before twisting my katana moving his light spear down before pounding my right hook into his jaw sending him back a bit as I use my wind to throw myself at him.

He sees me coming and swerves around my slash, but he wasn't counting on the massive air current of wind behind my slash that followed after catching him in the gut and sending him skidding across the ground on his side, he came to a halt and twisted himself upright hurdling three light spears at me in rapid succession

I raise my hand and formed three ice spears and fired them colliding with the light spears creating a small mist for the collision, which I used to my advantage and shot through and swung my blade in a horizontal slash aiming for Dohna-shits head, he ducked but was caught by my wind and hurdled into the air where he sent another volley of light spears at me, I held up my tempest gear forming a wind barrier shattering the spears.

Before I could counter attack he was dodging a volley of light spears himself from Ray-Chan who decided to help me out

 _'Thanks for the assist Ray-Chan'_

But then Dohna-shit formed his own and destroyed the next several light spears Ray-Chan threw before yelling out in anger

"YOU BITCH I'LL SKEWER YOU!" he yells as he dive bombs her from above coming in fast destroying her light spear as he fell at her.

 _'Crap!'_ I shot between them in anger, summoning a massive amount of wind to get me there _'there is no way I'll let this bastard lay a finger on her!'_

I came to a halt between the two of them, Dohna-shits eyes grew wide at my speed, something was shining but I didn't care I drew back my gauntlet covered hand.

"Get the fuck away from her bastard!" I yelled as I swung my fist and it collided with his spear shattering it before it even toughed it and then impacted with his face sending him flying and crashing into one of the trees toppling it over as I stood glairing.

Everything got brighter at that moment and I looked to the source, my hand, my gauntlet was glowing, and then it grew, until my entire arm was glowing.

 _'E what's happening!?'_

 **'You did it partner, the Tempest gear is responding to your desire, the desire to protect those you care for and hold dear, you've awakened the next stage of the tempest gear, the next level of my power, enjoy partner'**

'Sweet! What's it called?'

The light died down to reveal my gears next stage, it took up my whole arm, it was a complete armoured arm, a slated bracer, and chain mail and spike covered arm with a bladed elbow guard, compete with a metal gauntlet and finger, with the same clear gem on the gauntlet, the whole thing was done up in a black and silver colour scheme which looked bad ass.

"Tempest Gauntlet, Tempest bracer, Tempest Gear" I said as I held my arm out to the side with a smile, "why thank you Dohna-shit, because of you I was able to awaken the next level of my sacred gear, now we can step this match up a bit"

Dohnaseek scoffs at my words, "you mean you might actually prove a challenge for me now, keep dreaming brat"

I simply smirk at his words and look up to see Akeno dodge another light spear from the Lolita.

"Akeno-Chan, return to the ground things are about to get rather windy!" I call up, she nods and quickly flies back to the ground on our side, as the small Lolita returns to Dohna-shit.

Seeing Akeno is in the clear I start walking towards the two fallen who hurdle light spears at me, the wind circulates around me and shatters them before they reach me. I clench my fists, if they would have looked up they would have seen the grey clouds above starting to swirl like a massive whirlpool in the sky, as the wind grew even stronger.

I hold out my arm as the winds all converge on my arm making the two fallens eyes bulge as they feel like they're getting sucked in until the massive vortex suddenly stops and there is a defining calm and silence and their eyes say it all, utter terror, I smile and I hold my arm out to the side all the wind swirling around it like an arm made of wind, I gaze upon the two fallen as I draw my fist and arm back making them gasped as that I was about to do.

 **"TEMPIEST REVELATION: TEMPEST BURST"** I yell as I throw the punch

The winds broke, and what happened next was the equivalent of a category three hurricane out of my fist, and the winds hit the two fallen head on blasting them with full force, we couldn't even see what happened to them as the winds engulfed them in a second as it tore through the area in front of us, as it faded we saw the extent of the damage, there was now a massive trench in the ground where all the trees had been torn from their roots and the area obliterated like when you take a tub of ice cream and an ice cream scoop, picture that and that's what I just did to the forest outside Kouh.

' _Damn good thing there wasn't any houses out that way'_

 **'If there was they'd be history now'**

' _Hey where did the two fallen go'_ I thought but then looked up at the sky as it began to rain black feathers I blinked

 **'You turned them into feather confetti, not bad for your first time with that attack, it will grow with time and practice, you can still double that power'**

' _I don't know, that was already pretty powerful, I'm just shocked it didn't…'_

That's all I got to think before I dropped to my knee panting like I had just ran a twelve mile marathon on two hours sleep and a tin of red bull, my tempest gear faded away. _'Guess I spoke to soon'_

 **'Ya think'**

I grinned as I started to get my breath back, only to be joined by Akeno-Chan and Ray-Chan, helping me up both with smiles on their faces

"Ara-ara, Kenta-kun you are always full of surprizes" Akeno-Chan smiles

"I would never have guessed you had that much power in you, Kenta-kun" Ray-Chan says kissing my cheek

I smirked at their comments. _'Yea I am pretty bad ass aren't I?'_

"That was certainly impressive, it was at least the power of a high class devil attack, bordering on ultimate, it was very powerful" Rias said as she came to our side surveying the damage of my attack, "but then I'd expect nothing less from one of my servants, well done Kenta"

I chuckled, "thank, I think we should get moving to the church now, chances are the others are already fighting"

"You're right, but I'll teleport us there, to save time and seeing as you're exhausted. Raynare was it? Can you teleport yourself, I'm afraid my seal only works for that of my house hold" Rias explains

"Of course Gremory-san I'll make my own way" Ray-Chan answers as they both prep their teleportation seals and teleport us to the church in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The light fades and we find ourselves in an underground room, well at least that's what it looked like, there were no windows and the walls looked to be solid stone. I looked around and there was a massive stone alter with a stone cross at the top with chains dangling from it, all around the bottom of it there were multiple figured dresses in clergy outfits and they were attacking Koneko-san and Kiba-san.

Rias doesn't waste time saying anything she just starts firing attacks at the backs of the clergy with Akeno-Chan joining her, while Ray-Chan helps me to the steps at the bottom of the alter, I was spent after that attack, so both I and Raynare just sat back and watched as Rias and Akeno-Chan made short work of the clergy, who I'm guessing were all exorcists, given their guns and swords.

As we do Ray-Chan hugs me, and I smile to her as she does, "what's this for?" I ask curious about the sudden hug.

"For defencing me from Dohnaseek out in the woods twice, you came to my aid, no one has ever done that" she said still hugging me

I smiled as I hugged back, "of course my little Ray-Chan, I would never let anyone harm you, as long as I'm around you have nothing to fear"

She smiled to me and I kissed her forehead and then looked back to see the last of the exorcists fall, both I and Ray-Chan made our way to the others, as we approach, both Kiba and Koneko tense up seeing Ray-Chan beside me and look like they're ready to attack, but I hold out my hand to signal them not to.

"Easy you guys, she's not an enemy, she's on our side, she won't attack you" I say trying to reassure them, they seem sceptical and look at her coldly, I start to get my energy back and stand on my own as I gesture to Ray-Chan to introduce herself. She nods and takes a step forward.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you both, I am Raynare, I wanted nothing to do with this heinous act, it was only through unfortunate circumstances that I was pulled into this situation, please I mean you know harm, or any I'll will what so ever, any friend of Kenta-kun, is a friend of mine" she says as she bowed her head.

Both Kiba and Koneko look to Rias who gestures with a nod and a smile. That seemed to put them both at ease as they relax.

Kiba smiled and bowed, "Kiba Yuuto"

Koneko did the same, "Toujou Koneko"

They all stood up smiling as did Rias and Akeno seeing everyone get along I nodded and then we head a crash up the stairs we all looked and without speaking Rias and Raynare activated their circles and teleported us all up there.

* * *

 **Scene break**

We arrived up at the back of the church in the shadows and looked on to see Issei back against the steps with two light spears in his legs in pain. I clenched my fists and I was about to rush to help him with Kiba, but Rias put her hand on our shoulders to stop us, we looked back at her.

"Hold on, something tells me, Ise might just surprize us here" she said as she watched Issei

Both Kiba and I looked at each other and then back to Issei and that bitch Kalawarner. As we watched.

Kalawarner starts to laugh at Issei after she sees him trying to pull out the spears. We can see them burning him and we can hear the sizzling of flesh, I grind my teeth remembering the pain of the holy water, that look like it hurts just as bad if not worse.

Kalawarner laughs "Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's—"

 _'That bitch, I what to rip her fucking head off'_

 **'Easy partner, I want to see this as well'**

 _'Why? Why do you want to see this? That's my best friend out there in pain! Why watch him go through this!?'_

 **'His sacred gear I've been feeling a familiar energy from it, I want him to awaken it fully if my guess is correct about it, think will be very interesting for you two'**

 _'I don't know what you're talking about, but if it is to help him get stronger, I'll wait a bit more'_

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

Issei made a scream which you can't describe in words, as he tried to pull out the spears of light slowly by gripping strongly onto it, and pulled but it looks like he's melting his hands off himself, his is painful to watch.

The intense pain caused by light and holy water is like acid and a white hot searing poker pressed to your skin a hundred times over, the pain is so intense, to even stay conscious through the pain is the stuff of nightmares, I would know, and now Issei is feeling it, fuck, I want to help him but I have to watch.

"This! That girl! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through!"

 _'Asia, that's right where is…..oh no'_

I looked around the room trying to find Asia, but when I laid eyes on her, she was laid out on one of the church pews, eyes closed, not breathing, skin pale…..she was dead.

 _'Damn it we were to late….FUCK!'_

 **'I'm sorry partner, we tried'**

I lowered my head and clenched my eyes shut as I grit my teeth, _'bitch, bitch, bitch, that fucking bitch! Issei you had best kill that fucking blue haired bitch because if you don't I will, but what I will put her through will be absolute hell, what I will do to here will make the Saw movies look like a child's cartoon'_

Zuryuuzuryuu.

The spears are being drawn out of Isseis legs slowly and make that horrible sound but slowly he pulls them out and drops them to the ground but they shatter on contact and disappear, but now he's starting to bleed heavily I don't even think he can stand

 **[Boost!]**

 _'What was that?'_

 **'That was what I was waiting for, I was right, it is the gear I was thinking of, easily mistaken, but that voice, there's no mistaking that voice'**

 _'What are you talking about? What sacred gear dose Issei Have?'_

 **'All will be revealed shortly just watch'**

"…Quite remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light." The bitch boasts like some big shot.

I look beside me to see Ray-Chan shaking in rage, I take her hand in mine and squeeze it letting her know I'm here she looks to me and smiles, and I nod back as we both continue to watch.

"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?" Kalawarner hissed

Then Issei look at Asia. I clench my other fist in anger and then my teeth I looked to the ground not wanting to look any more, but then he says it.

"At times like this, aren't we supposed to pray to God?"

My eyes shoot open and I look to him, _'why? Why would he have to say that? Why that phrase of all phrases?'_ I loosen my clench fist and my gaze and just take a breath, _'stupid fool'_

"?"

I can feel Ray-Chans gaze on me but I keep focused on Kalawarner looked confused at Isseis words but he continued to talk.

"But God is no good. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even help a good girl like Asia at all. Hahaha, such a useless God." Issei says aloud as he fights through his pain

"I wonder what you are trying to say. Did you finally break?" Kalawarner scoffs

I narrow my gaze on Issei, _'do it Issei'_

"Then, him. Maou-Sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

"…He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. –Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit her."

Then slowly he begins to get up I start to smile as he dose slowly more and more and then he's back on his feet but looks like he's just went ten rounds with a brick wall, 'come on Issei knock this bitch out'

"—! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light—"

Slowly Issei starts to approach Kalawarner, she looks like she's about to shit herself, she definitely did not see this coming, _'time to kick some ass Issei'_

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this."

Then Issei looks to his sacred gear and clenches his fist, "Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

 **[Explosion!]**

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong. The jewel shines even brighter. Such a bright light. It's dazzling. As it shines it looks like Issei got a major boost in strength as he starts to walk forward blood still pouring from his wounds, and then he coughs blood but grits his teeth and pushes forward as his gem shines looking like its giving him strength.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

 _'High class talk about a step up, that's about the same as my attack was outside, is she telling us Issei has that power in him because of his sacred gear, alright Issei not take that power and kick her ass with it'_

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-Sama and Shemhaza-Sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

 _'Azazel, Shemhaza, who are they'_

 **'The Governor General and the Vice Governor of the fallen angles, two big shots higher up in the ranks'**

 _'So that's why they did all this, for the approval and acceptance of the higher ups? …Talk about a shallow bitch!'_

Kalawarner creates another light spear and throws it at Issei

BUUN.

….Who hit it to the side with his fist, and it shatters on the ground, _'badass move Issei'_

Seeing him hit away her spears with ease, Kalawarners face gets even paler.

"N-No!" the bitch screams and stats to flap her wings and is about to fly away

TAP

Issei was on her the very next second grabbing her arm faster than I had ever seen him move with his other fist reeled back, now that I look at it closer his gear looks a lot different, guess I'm not the only one who got an upgrade.

"I won't let you get away, fool." Issei yells

"I'm superior—!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

 _'Do it Issei!'_

 **'Give it to her ya damn pervert!'**

 _'E?'_

 **'What I'm getting into this'**

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

SMACK!

Isseis fist drove straight into Kalawarners face with a massive crack and sent her flying through the air and crashing through the stain glass window at the front of the church, with a massive smash

The bitch lands on the ground outside glass everywhere, the doors are open so we see her land, she isn't moving. I can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

 _'Damn payback is a bitch, way to go Issei'_

"Serves you right." Issei mutters as he looks back as Asia as a tear falls from his eye as he begins to stumble

 _'Wow shit'_ I quickly rush to Issei along with Kiba and we each take a shoulder and hold him up

"Yo Casanovas your late"

* * *

 **OK I know I cut it off here but come on, it's a double post this week seeing as I haven't posted in a while I thought this would make up for it, the fun is coming up soon so just be patient a wee while longer ya pervs.**

 ** _Harems_**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, (fem) Gasper, Koneko, Irina, Rossweisse**

 **Kenta: Akeno, Raynare, Xenovia, Kuroka, Grayfia, Yubelluna, Sona, Ravel**

 **Kenta side harem (not around all the time): Serafall, Gabriel, Ophis, Tiamat**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys it's that time again, DxD fallen Dragon of the wind chapter update, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Just going to touch base with a few reviews on the last chapter**

 **Kat1017: I think I might but she'll likely be in the side harem only a member when she's around**

 **Ashzaroth: yea I know where your coming from, it was a bit rushed but given that I wanted to get them together by the end of the Asia Arc I was pressed for time to begin with, but I think I will be giving the fiction a short break after the Raiser meeting and to a complete redo of the chapter and really spice them up and try to add more depths to them as well as fixing all the mistakes you mentioned.**

 **War historian: that was the whole idea of him saying it, lol, if you liked that then this chapter is really going to make you bust a gut laughing**

 **Ok this and the next chapter brings and end to the Asia arc and a start to the raiser arc along with some glimpses into Kentas past and will show what I have generally planned for him, so enjoy and leave a review I enjoy all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- dragon talking

 **'Hello'** \- dragon thought

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

* * *

I smirked at Isseis comment, "yea sorry about that, Buchou told us to hold off and let you take care of it" I said as me and Kiba helped Issei to one of the pews to sit down.

"Buchou did?" Issei stated in shock

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Kalawarner." Rias said as she came out of the shadows with everyone else, I could see Ray-Chan was holding back still nervous right now, all because of that Kalawarner Bitch.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?" Issei asked confused

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous." Rias explained.

Rias makes a sigh as she talks and I just grinned as I patted Issei on the back

"Man dude I never knew you had it in you, you kicked that bitch's ass hard. I got chills" I said with a grin

Rias nods "Yes it looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow." Issei says as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly

I just shake my head.

' _That's so like Issei, always pulling it out when you least expect it'_

 **'Depends what he's pulling out'**

 _'Hey keep the crude jokes to yourself this is a kids show'_

 **'Who the fuck you kidding, you've gotten head twice, and if the all-powerful Author-Sama has anything to say about it, you're having a threesome by the end of this chapter and a whole mess of kink, so in what way is this a kids show'**

 _'Hey spoilers, leave the fourth wall alone and quit reading ahead in the script…though I am looking forward to all the fun'_

 **'Lucky bastard!'**

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servants." Rias says as she taps Issei on the nose.

I blink seeing this, _'oh I am so hooking these two up, if I have to play love guru so help me Maou, Issei you will get laid by chapter twenty five if I have anything to say about it'_

 **'Oh and now who's spoiling and smashing the fourth wall to bits'**

 _'I'm not spoiling! I don't think Author-Sama has even planned that far ahead yet, but he should have shortly, I'm giving him loads of ideas'_

"Ara-ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?" Akeno-Chan states looking around the church with a playful look.

I look around also, _'*whistle* yep they sure did a number on this place busted walls, pews everywhere, busted statues and rubble everywhere, don't people have respect for churches any more'_

 **'You're a devil what the fuck do you care'**

 _'….true why do I care?'_

"…Is something wrong?" Issei asks a bit worried

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback." She says like it's nothing

….the look on Isseis face says it all, he's about to piss himself with worry, it's actually a funny expression.

"…..but it won't happen this time." Rias adds at the last second making Issei let out a breath

"…Why is that?" Issei asks worry gone

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So…." Rias starts and I stop listening as I look to see Koneko coming back in the room dragging the blue haired bitch Kalawarner, I just glair.

"Buchou. I've brought it." Koneko says in monotone

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno." Rias says looking to Akeno-Chan

"Yes, Buchou" Akeno-Chan responds as she lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. Before it drops on the fallen bitch.

 ***SPLASH!***

Kalawarner coughs after the splash.

 _'I'll have to remember that method of waking people up, it looks fun'_

The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Kalawarner." Rias says with a victorious smirk

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…" Kalawarner addresses in shock

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." Rias greets her with a smile, but Kalawarner glares at her. Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help." I say with a smirk making her glair at me

"What bull are you talking about now brat" Kalawarner snaps, I just shake my head

"It's not bull, because I personally eliminated both of them, Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, and Fallen Angel Mittelt." I state with a smirk.

"You did Kenta?" Issei says in shock

"Yep" I smirked

"Lies!" Kalawarner snaps

I sigh and takes out two black feathers from my pocket and hold them up to her "These are the feathers of those two. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Kalawarners expression darkens. And then glairs

"You think you've won but we operate in four man cells, our fourth member will-"Kalawarner starts

"Oh you mean the fourth member of you cell Raynare, of as I call her, Ray-Chan~" I smile as I call back.

And Ray-Chan comes out of the shadows and comes over to me by my side, I can see the look in Isseis eyes but then I smile and takes her hand in mine and I kiss her cheek and she returns the gesture, making Issei go wide eyed and I start to explain.

"You see, little Ray-Chan here has been my eyes and ears inside your little operation from the get go, you probably shouldn't have dragged her along against her will and turned her into a traitor to make her do your bidding, and then forcing her to kill me, that was the last straw." I growled the last part, and Ray-Chan flinched slightly, I didn't miss it.

"Traitor!" Kalawarner snapped angrily,

But at that I planted my left foot across her jaw sending her to the ground

"You made her the traitor, you did this to yourself, you fucking bitch. Don't you dare judge others for their actions when you have given them no other choice, you cold heatless she-witch!" I yell in anger. Ray-Chan hugs me from behind as I glare at Kalawarner whose jaw is bleeding after my kick as she glares up at me. "first you have Ray-Chan kill me, then you kill Issei, then you commit this travesty as to take the life of a innocent girl, and now you think you can judge others for their acts that are justified, I've got some news for you bitch you don't" I finishes in anger as Rias puts her hand on my shoulder and I nod in understanding as Ray-Chan and I step back.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then when I heard from Kenta about how you were all supposedly going against orders and working on your own, I was sceptical, so I had to wait for the verification before I could do anything, now I can see this was all a plan of yours so that you might get promoted to a higher status, truly pathetic, but then again. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." Rias smirks.

Kalawarner is biting her teeth with frustration.

"in the end I didn't even have to lift a finger, as Kenta here, took them down rather easily, they were no match for him, I've barely had to do anything this whole time, you've all undone yourselves by underestimating my servants" Rias smiles

I cross my arms glaring at Kalawarner, in anger and I can feel Ray-Chan hugging me still, I simply put my hand on her head and smile down to her with a nod as we watch what's happening.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Kiba comments to praise Rias.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno-Chan says it while smiling.

 _'Ruin Princess… kick ass scary nickname… I want one now'_

 **'Ask Author-Sama nicely later and maybe he'll work you in one in a future chapter, but keep your mind on the chapter, things are about to get interesting.'**

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…"

I blink and then look to Rias as I hear 'dragon', _'don't tell me'_

 **'Yep, he has a dragon in him to, my old friend Ddraig, the welsh dragon, one of the twin heavenly dragons, almost as strong as me'**

 _'Quit your bragging and start answering questions, does this mean he will have a dragons aura to, will he get a harem'_

 **'Of course he gets a harem, he's the main original character, your mooching all the girls off his harem at the minute with a few twists. You're an OC for crying out loud'**

 _'Hey so are you, but we're both kick ass OC's we deserve the fun, but never mind let's just get back to the chapter'_

"Wait a minute" I state in shock, "Ise has got a dragon in his sacred gear also" I say as I form my own coving my whole arm

"Wow Kenta you got an upgrade to…..kick ass" Issei smiles as we bro-fist

"Yep and it looks like we've found out the main reason why you were able to beat this bitch." I say with a smirk

Rias smiles and looks to Kalawarner who is spitting blood. "Fallen Angel Kalawarner. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost. [Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be one of the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Rias, Kalawarner puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?" she states in shock. "If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

 _'Are you serious, Buchou!? Ise can defeat God!? If that's what he can do. What can I do?'_

 **'Oh just wait and see'**

 _'I like the sound of that'_

"Damn little Issei got bad ass real fast" I say patting him on the back in in congratulations.

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

 _'And in comes Rias the party pooper'_ I sigh and then Rias looks at me with a glair _, 'Ahhhhh! Can she read my mind or something?'_

 **'She senses your negative thoughts about her, don't look her in the eyes, avert your gaze'**

I chuckle nervously and Rias sighs before looking back to Issei.

 _'Note to self don't piss her off'_

 ***Pat-pat.***

Rias starts to pat Isseis head.

 _'Oh just mount him already'_

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." Rais says to him smiling

 _'Enough with all the foreplay, mount him now!'_

Buchou smiles at me, it's a rather disturbing smile now and I gulp, ' _hey I'm just thinking what everyone else it thinking don't blame me, blame the audience'_

 **'Don't blame the audience we need them for our views, comments, followers and favs, we should worship the audience and give them all they want, which is a great story line, plentiful lemons and limes and lots of funny moments'**

' _Ok that's enough with the fourth wall breaking the forth wall is nothing but sand now'_

 **'You started it'**

 _'Well now I'm ending it'_

"B-Buchou?"

Issei speaks and Rias looks back to him forgetting my thought. "What is it?"

Rias is smiling. But Issei bows his head down in sadness as he speaks

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…" he starts crying and I clench my fist looking to Asia's body, "B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…"

 **'Damn it, and this was supposed to be a kids show'**

 _'….enough'_

 **'That was the last one, [never, it's too much fun]'**

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder

"But…but, I…"

Rias wipes his tears with her fingers.

 _'Not going to think it, I don't want the glare again'_

 **'You and me both'**

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise." She says with a kind and slightly disturbing smile

 _'I pity you Issei I really do'_

 **'May the great and powerful, all-knowing Author-Sama, have mercy on your soul.'**

"Yes." Issei says earnestly.

"Now then, it's time for me to get my hands dirty" she says as her eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless.

 _'I like that look it's a good look with the red hair, all that's missing in the aura and the Oni mask behind her and its perfect'_

She got close to Kalawarner. The Fallen Angel becomes scared. _'That's it bitch time to die, I'm just sorry I'm not doing it'_

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent. I like. "Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-Sama and Shemhaza-Sama—" the bitch protested, I was about to speak and give her another tongue lashing but Rias beat me to it

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Buchou aims her hand towards Kalawarner.

 _'Good bye bitch'_

"Me, here." Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall. The Priest from the house.

 _'Oh come on!',_ **'Oh come on!'**

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Kalawarner screams at the appearance of the Priest:

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

 _'That one kind of even creeps me out'_

 **'Ditto, it's the eyes'**

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-Sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-Sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" Kalawarner snapped, her expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush. No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-Sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." He says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

 **'Ok this guy is insane'**

 _'Agreed'_

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Kalawarner. Freed makes a big smile at…me…

 _'Eh? Me?'_

 **'I now pity you partner'**

"Devil-kun, devil-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I saw your little show outside, marvellous work, I feel like we are kindred spirits you and I, I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

 ***Chills***

I felt something cold running through my back.

 _'That is extremely disturbing on so many levels'_

 **'I wonder what we did to make the all-powerful Author-Sama curse us with such an insane and disturbing fate'**

 _'I think it's all the fourth walls we've destroyed or maybe his sadistic side is getting some tonight, I don't know, but I do know I'm feel so violated under that priests gaze, I want to go home and take a shower now, yuck'_

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

He disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us. He's quick. That guy just left like that. Can't say I'm not glad he's gone, I do not want to meet him again.

"Now, Fallen Angel Kalawarner, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

 _'Ah yes back to the bitch killing'_

Rias didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone, and Kalawarner starts to shiver, and cower under her gaze. I smile, _'time to die bitch'_

Kalawarner then looks at Ray-Chan pleadingly but Ray-Chan doesn't even flinch then she then makes sorrowful eyes at…. Issei.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!"

Her voice was softer as she then changed her form to that of what the was like when she took Issei out that day, _'that bitch'_

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

 _'She's playing on his emotions, right to the end'_ I clench my fist, ' _bitch doesn't even do her justice any more'_

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…" Issei says as he turns away I watch as he dose and then I see the expression on Kalawarners face, it froze when she realize her last hope failed, and then it's over.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

DON!

 **'Bet she has been wanting to do that for a while now'**

 _'yep no one messes with her man, even if they aren't a couple yet, I will make them one, and Issei will have his harem and I will have mine'_

The demonic-power shot by Buchou left nothing of the Fallen Angel.

The only thing left was the black feathers floating around the Church. _'Finally no more bitch'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

A green light is floating in the church after the bitch is gone, looking in its core there are two rings floating in the light

 _'That must be Asia's sacred gear. [Twilight healing]'_

The warm light shines on us as Rias takes the light to her hand.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san." She says softly

"B-But Asia is already…" Issei started to speak but stops, he just can't say it.

 _'Damn Issei, this is going to be raw for a while'_

 **'Death is a raw thing, raw for us all'**

"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is…" Issei tries to speak but just can't find the words but then, Rias takes out something and holds it up for him to see.

"Ise, what do you think this is?"

I look at it it's a crimson bishop chess piece.

 _'Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?'_

 **'Happy ending for a kids show partner'**

 _'*face palm slap* fourth wall E'_

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a [Bishop] chess piece."

"Huh?"

He made an idiotic voice not getting what she men, but I just smiled realizing what it meant.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left."

She then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand. And places the crimson [Bishop] chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Rias's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

 _'It's done, she's a devil now, hope she doesn't mind'_

 **'She shouldn't, she'll live and it will be another girl for Issei growing harem'**

 _'I doubt he'll take the little sister type, I don't think he's that kind of guy'_

Then Buchou makes a sigh.

Issei just look at her in a daze. A few moments later Asia opens her eyes. Seeing that we all smiled, especially Issei it looks like he can't stop crying

"Huh?"

Asia's voice. Cute voice, I can see why Issei likes her.

Rias gives Issei a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds, Ray-Chan and Ise

"Raynare-Chan…Ise-san?"

Both Ray-Chan and Ise run to her and hug her so pleased to see her alive and I just smiled

"Raynare-Chan, I'm sorry I couldn't use the chance you gave me to escape better, I'm sorry if I got you into trouble" Asia apologised

"No you didn't Asia-Chan, but now everything better, I'm sorry I couldn't get you out again, but now everting alright" Ray-Chan smiles back with tears of joy.

"You're the one who she said helped her escape and meet me in the park today" Issei say in shock looking at Ray-Chan, slowly he nods, "thank you, you tried to help her, thank you"

Ray-Chan smiled at his thanks, and then stood up and came to beside me, I smiled to her and gave her a brief chastity kiss, and hugged her, as Issei helped Asia to her feet.

"Let's go home, Asia."

 _'Let's all go home'_

* * *

 **White space**

 _'What! I thought I was getting laid this chapter, and a threesome none the less what happened!'_

 **'ha-ha-ha-ha, Author-Sama is teasing the viewers and laughing his ass off while doing it, don't worry you'll get your fun next chapter, just got to hold on till then'**

 _'But who knows when that will be, I want my fun now!'_

 **'And the viewers want to read that too, but they can't rush the great and powerful Author-Sama, he is all powerful and all knowing, no one can command him'**

 _'Oh yea well I will….'_

Suddenly a rock spike raise up from the ground and stops just an inch short of Kentas manhood. And black ink writing appears on the ground reading

 ** _"WHAT WAS THAT KENTA MY BOY, YOU'LL WHAT NOW?"_**

 _'I'll wait patiently until the great and powerful Author-Sama graces me with the pleasure of my first real lemon scene patiently like a good boy'_

The rock spike receded, and the writing changes, **_"GOOD THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID"_**

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, I love abusing my OC's and breaking the fourth wall, that in my own opinion was one of my more funnier chapter yet, but I know your all itching for the next chapter and the juicy lemon you all know is coming, and I won't disappoint, but sadly for you all that's another 6 weeks away now, oh well enjoy the wait, oh and expect the 4** **th** **wall to be taking a hit every now and then in some chapters, and then completely shattered in others, I find it's a good comical relief**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok it's been a long time coming but here's chapter 9, now a premature warning this chapter will be mostly a lemon cause let's face it, it wasn't going to go any other way it's a DxD fic for crying out loud. This will be the last chapter to finish off the new devil arc and next will be the beginning to the whole Raiser arc with some original content at the beginning to make it interesting all about my OC, mainly because I haven't really revealed anything about his past or origins yet, so things will be heating up from next chapter onward, and just a note for anyone who doesn't keep up to date on my fiction progression via my profile, I've just finished the raiser meeting chapter wise and I'm about to start into the training before the rating game, I've got up to chapter 12 already written and a good harem in mind**

* * *

 **Harem's**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, irina, (Fem) Gasper, Rossweisse**

 **Kenta: Akeno, Raynare,** **Grayfia, Sona Yubelluna, Xenovia, Ravel and Koneko**

 **Kenta's side harem (Not around all the time): Serafall, Gabriel, Ophis, Tiamat**

 **Many will notice that I've moved Koneko to Kentas harem that mainly due to my adding Ravel there needed to be a loli rival there and the cat and bird combo looks to be an interesting one.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Fraxures: thanks, here it is**

 **War historian: …..i honestly don't know what to say other than ouch, lol**

 **NinjaGogeta: yea I will be toning id down somewhat it will only be minor from now on, but I thought it would add something to the fic as more comical moments**

 **Devilscreed: no I did not but that was a great movie, I actually wrote that chapter weeks before hand when I was stockpiling chapters, there was three weeks between me writing that and the actual Deadpool release, had I seen it before hand I would have made the entire fic nothing but 4th wall breaks**

* * *

 **Ok now on to the chapter**

 **Chapter 9**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- dragon talking

 **'Hello'** \- dragon thought

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

* * *

We all retired back to the club room that night, no one wanted to go home so we slept there, Asia slept on Isseis lap, while Rias took his shoulder, Kiba had slumped to the floor while Koneko, don't ask me why had decided my lap was a good pillow, though it didn't seem to bother the two beautiful ladies on either side of me, who I currently hand one arms wrapped around each as they used my shoulders as pillows, I wasn't complaining as I just slept with the two beautiful ladies on my shoulders and now a cutie on my lap, who was no….purring, as if she wasn't cute enough already, Author-Sama, are you are trying to make me pass out from cuteness overload, then Koneko just had to go and nuzzle more into my lap purring louder, _'KAWAII!'_

We had all awoke the next morning much more relaxed, and content after our win the night before, it was a Sunday so we could all relax.

Issei of awoke to a massive nose bleed, with two beautiful girls using him as a hugging pillow. _'We'll have to work on that, can't have him passing out every time he comes within two feet of a cute girl'_

Anyway after we had all woken up, in classic Rias style, she suggested we all have a party to celebrate Asia joining us as a devil, Ray-Chan was of course invited to stay also.

Rias even went as far as to arrange places in the school for both Asia and Ray-Chan, in mine and Isseis class, with Ray-Chan in her Yuuma form of course, though using her real name.

Rias said she would have the uniforms for both of them ready by class the next day, as we spent the rest of the day partying until it was starting to get dark.

With a few hours left of sun light I decided to take Ray-Chan to my place to show her where she'll be staying with me and Akeno-Chan, who has pretty much decided to move in with me now, man with everyone moving in, were going to need a bigger house, I wonder if Rias can help with that also, given the fact it's almost inevitable she'll move in with Issei and the rest of us, only a matter of time.

Getting back home I immediately dropped on the sofa exhausted from partying all day I was beat, the sun was still a bit draining on me, but I would get more energy after it set.

As I lay down, Ray-Chan followed suit, sitting next to me and hugging me affectionately and hugging into my chest.

I smiles and wrapped my arms around her holding her close, lovingly and gently, but then I felt a small wet patch on my shirt, I looked down to see she was silently crying.

"I'm sorry" she said softly so softly I could almost not hear it.

I gently wiped the tears from her eyes as I sat her up and smiled to her, "sorry for what my little Ray-Chan?"

"For killing you, for forcing this life on you, you didn't deserve any of this" she said as more tears start to fall

I quickly pulled her into a loving hug and swayed gently with her as I tried to calm her down, "Shshshsh, there's no need to be sorry my little Ray-Chan, I'm more than happy with my life as a devil, if I wasn't a devil I would never have met Akeno-Chan, or anyone one in the ORC, if I wasn't a devil I wouldn't have two of the most beautiful women in the world in my life, I owe you so much"

She pushed back, "how can you say that, I killed you I ran my spear through your chest, I took your life, the life of the one I loved, how can you ever love someone like me"

"because you are you, my little light ray, you are the light of my life, the one who gives me strength and helps we see through the darkness in this world, without you I would be lost" I said as I kissed her forehead as I hugged her again, "it pains me to see you so guilt ridden when you have no need to be" I said as I took her out of our embrace, "if you trust me I think I know the best way to relieve your guilt my little Ray-Chan"

"How?" she asks softly not looking me in the eye

I smiled gently as I took her chin under my thumb and turned her gently to make her look at me, "a punishment that will allow you to cry out all your guilt, and allow you to forgive yourself" I say looking into her deep violate eyes, which widen at my words, and then she bows her head.

"As you wish Kenta-Sama, I will take whatever punishment you deem fit for me killing you" she says head bowed

I nod my head in acceptance, "very good, now I want you to go upstairs to our bedroom, last door, and get changed into a night gown I will be up shortly to administered your punishment, and then your reward for taking you punishment obediently, little Ray-Chan"

She nodded and made her way up the stairs I watched her go slowly and then I looked up to the ceiling as a light came from the kitchen and I looked to see Akeno-Chan standing in the door way.

"Welcome home Akeno-Hime" I greeted her as she walked over and straddled me giving me a good view of her black and violate panties as she did so before pressing her body onto mine and whispering into my ear.

"It's good to be back Kenta-Sama" she whispered as she licked up my neck making me shiver and then smile at the sensation.

"My, what a naught girl your being, teasing me so much" I growl as I grope both her ass cheeks and she moans out revelling in my touch.

"Ahhhhh, yes I'm such a naught little slut, waiting for her master to give her the punishment that he promised her, that she has been yearning for, Ahhhhh~" she moaned as I groped harder with a smile.

' _She really has been inside my head, damn thanks E'_

 **'Ha-ha-ha, well you heard her, she wants it now give it to her'**

I smirk as I release her ass cheeks for a second only to slap them both making her gasp aloud and fall onto me fully panting like a bitch in heat. I whisper in a growl into her ear, "you will get you punishment slut, and I will enjoy watching you take it, and then I will ravage you like the little whore you are" I finished slapping ass again, "now go upstairs and join little Ray-Chan in getting ready, I will be up in five minutes, don't make me wait" I growled as I could see her shiver in anticipation.

I honestly don't think she could have went up the stairs any faster unless she teleported.

* * *

 **Bedroom Author's POV**

Raynare was just pulling on her night gown, over her head when she heard the door opening, she swung round to seek Akeno entering the room.

"What are you doing Akeno-san, I am waiting for Kenta-Sama to come and administer my punishment" she states as she smooths out her night gown

Akeno smiles as she begins to undress, "the same as you, master has promise his little slut, punishment for teasing him so badly, I have been a naughty little girl for the past few days earning my punishment" she mewls as she drops her skirt and shirt.

Raynare blushes as that and smiles, "do you have any idea what punishment Kenta-Sama, has in mind for us" she asks looking at her knees as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

 ****SMACK****

The sound makes Raynare jump as she looks to Akeno who just slapped her ass hard with a very seductive smile making Raynares eyes widen realizing the implications, "master has a very set mind when it comes to disciplining his naughty girls" she says as she pulls on her own night gown.

Then the door opens without warning as Kenta stands in the doorway with a smirk on his face

* * *

 **Kenta POV**

 **(WARNING: the following scene contains spanking and scenes of sexual content, please skip if you are offended) which basically means stop reading and jump right to the end of the chapter for the last bit, cause it's all Lemon from here on out!**

I smirk at seeing both of them look at me, both already dresses like I asked they both look so mouth-watering, I'm going to enjoy this.

"So old school am I" I say in a growl looking at Akeno, who in now dressed in a matching black and purple night gown making her hair, eyes and making her beautiful creamy smooth skin look so delicious. "well just for that my little slut, you can wait till last for your punishment, that you have been looking forward to oh so much, now nose in the corner and hands by you sides, now"

Akeno quickly jumped and did as I ordered like a chastised little girl not wanting to earn more than she was already getting. I turned my attention back to Ray-Chan who was sitting on the end of the bed wearing a nightgown that was somewhat similar to Akenos but instead of violate it was a dark crimson frill, matching her underwear and making her eyes and skin stand out more, as I approached her. "Stand" I ordered

She nodded and stood up as I sat down on the bed where she had been and she stood in front of me. I changed my tone so as not to scare her before I spoke, but still had force behind it, I felt she would need it to get in the mood, . "Well I see you obeyed my instructions but don't think that will lesson your punishment"

She shook her head as a reply, "no Kenta-Sama, I will take whatever punishment you deem fit willingly"

I nodded as I grabbed her wrist with just enough strength to make it seem real and pulled her bodily over my lap making her gasp as I did so and then positioned her comfortable but safely.

I didn't speak I just flipped up her nightgown showing off her black and crimson lace panties, and her lovely pale peach of an ass, it was so juicy, part of me just wanted to burry myself chin deep between her luscious cheeks and suckle at her sweet juices and revel in her moans, another part wanted to start swinging and swing as hard as I can and make those luscious cheeks bounce and turn crimson themselves, but all of me wanted to spread those cheeks and bury myself balls deep in her snatch and ravage her, to dominate her very being to make her mine forever.

But I knew I would be doing that soon enough to both of them, I glanced up her body to see her shivering on my lap, I gently rubbed her back and over her cheeks to put her at easy like the little girl I know that's buried somewhere deep inside, the little girl that I just wanted to hold and tell her it's alright and that I will love her forever.

As she calmed down I began lightly patting her cheeks, "I'm going to begin now, Raynare" I said in an rough tone, "I am going to spank you, so take this opportunity to cry out all your guilt and let it all out, I don't want you to blame yourself, when there is nothing to be blames for, you need to forgive yourself, like I already have"

She nodded slowly as she took a deep breath to brace herself as she lifted her ass up for my hand, I nodded and lift my hand up and then let it drop.

*SMACK*

She gasped as the first slap fell, and her punishment began, and I swung again

*SMACK*

Her cheeks clenched on impact but jiggled like two water balloons ready to bursting, she had just the right amount of baby fat on her to make this quite pleasurable, but I knew I couldn't get distracted, unlike Akeno she needed this for herself so I couldn't get carried away in the moment as I quickly started to get into rhythm and rained down swats peppering her cheeks as they started turning a dark pink.

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

After raining twenty two swats down on her as she was starting to squirm under my hand I could see her ass was well and truly on its way to being red but there was still a ways to go yet.

I looked over to Akeno and I narrowed my glair to see her hands weren't by her sides, her toes were curled as one of her hands were in her panties playing with herself, and her other hand was fondling her breast as she panted.

I rested my hand on Raynares bottom as she gasped probably grateful for the small reprieve as I watched Akeno for a moment, the sight was rather arousing but I smirked as I knew what would really make her jump.

"AKENO!" I yelled at her angrily making her hands shoot to her side again, I couldn't see her face but something tells me her eyes were bulging with pretend fear and her heart was pounding with excitement, as she was getting even wetter from being caught and scolded, "you little slut, playing with yourself while your master deals with his other mistress is not allowed, interlock your fingers behind your back now, you have just doubled you punishment for the night!" I ordered making her arousal sky rocket as she quickly obeyed.

Raynare was getting her composure back, but I lightly patted her backside letting her know it was time to resume, "time for the last stage of your punishment, these last ones will be harder and with more sting, take them obediently and I will reward you after I have dealt with that little slut in the corner" I said making sure Akeno heard the slut comment

"Hai, thank you Kenta-Sama" she responded, and raised her ass even higher for the last set, to which I simply nodded and raised my hand.

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

The last twenty made her really squirm on my lap but she took them without making a sound until the last ten when she started silently weeping telling me that was enough, I stopped her cheeks now a complementing red matching her panties.

After she had calmed down I helped her to her feet and lead her to the opposite corner from Akeno, before giving her a short embrace seeing she was still crying.

"shshshsh, there now all is forgiven" I said as I broke the embrace and put her hands on her head, "no rubbing and keep your hands on your head, you will get your reward after I have given Akeno her overdue punishment" I smiled as I kissed her cheek and turning to walk back to the bed.

I started getting undressed, removing my shirt and trousers leaving me only in my baggy boxers as I sat down.

"Slut get your ass over here now!" I barked making Akeno quickly come over and stood in front of me looking so hot wanting her punishment badly. I smirked on the inside looking her up and down, I could see her panties were soaked and there was a small trail going down her inner thigh of her juices showing her arousal, she was really looking forward to what she was about to get.

"You slutty little tramp, you've been waiting for this all week haven't you, waiting for your master to dominate you and punish you for all your slutty behaviour haven't you" I ask in an order

"Yes master I've been longing for your touch, for you to punish your slutty little whore, I've been touching myself wanting it to be you, wanting you so badly, please master punish your little whore, make me yours" she begged making smile evilly

"Oh I will slut, over my lap now!" I barked as I opened my legs to the side gesturing to my left leg, she got the hint and bent over it and leaned on the bed as I flipped up her night gown and grabbed the waist band of her panties and pulled them up wedging her making her moan aloud and squirm, I didn't waste any time I just started swinging, knowing she wanted this as much as I did.

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

The first set hit making her moan aloud and she didn't hold back.

"Ahhhhh, yes master that's it, punish your slutty slaves' ass more, harder please harder"

I didn't disappoint and I laid on another set with even more force as I watched the cheeks bounce and her squeal in the pain and pleasure.

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK* ***SMACK***

On the last one Akeno screamed out loud panting like a bitch as she drenched my leg in her juices, I ran my hand over her now crimson ass, it was warm and now sticky with her juices, I took my finger away and sucked on my finger which was covered in her sweet juices and I savoured the familiar taste.

"Such a tasty and horny little slut you are, I hope you enjoyed your dose of punishment, and I can assure you there will be so much more in the future, not get your ass over to the corner and wait until I call you!" I barked, making her climb off my leg and scrambled over to the corner copying Raynares pose while still panting and shaking from her orgasm,

I then flexed my hand and blowing on it before smirking, "I think I'm going to have to get some implements for the next time you two need some punishment, my hand can't take this abuse" I said breaking character.

"Master, I know the perfect place that sells all those goodies and much more, I could take you there and let you choose your favourites" Akeno teased getting her breath back

"why am I not surprized you know a shop like that" I smirked as I walked over to her giving her one last slap making her jump, "but I think I'll let you two have that pleasure, when you get the time, go and pick out a different implement each and well use them for our next session, and maybe a few other toys to, to really make things fun"

"Oh I can't wait" Akeno said in glee as I took a towel from the side of dresser and dried my thigh before sitting back on the bed,

After another moments I sighed, "alright your punishments are over my two Hime, come and give me a hug"

Both quickly came to me and I smiled as the nestled into me, Ray-Chan most of all, she snuggled into my bare chest making me smile, "feeling better now, Ray-Chan?" I asked with a grin

She nodded "yes Kenta-Sama much better now, thank you"

"Yes master, the punishment was quite enjoyable" Akeno said with a smile

I smiled, "good I'm glad you enjoyed it, now let's deal with those bottoms of yours" I smiles as I filled my hands with low level ice magic and cupped their bottoms making them gasp in relief

""Thank you Kenta-Sama/master"" they said in unison making me smile and kiss their foreheads as we hugged into each other for a few moments

Then slowly Akeno started to kiss my chest and Ray-Chan soon after, I smiled, as I took Akeno into a full French kiss and dominated her mouth making her moan as I did, before swapping to Ray-Chan making them both blush and pant.

"I enjoy it when you punish me master, I'm so wet now" Akeno teased

"As am I Kenta-Sama" joined Raynare much to my shock.

They both smiled getting off my lap and getting on the bed on all fours with their beautiful backsides shaking at me, showing off their now drenched panties.

I smirked as I climbed onto the bed with them as I rubbed them through their drenched underwear making them moan to my touch as I teased their lips making them beg for more.

I gripped their waste bands and pulled both their panties off in rapid succession before quickly thrusting my middle fingers into their snatch making them gasp as my fingers invaded them so abruptly, I quickly started pumping them making them pant like bitches in head and wanting more, I grinned knowing what they wanted full well, but I was going to make them wait.

I pulled out my fingers much to their disappointments before I grinned, "so who wants to go first" I asked and I wasn't disappointed by the results, when both of them pounced on me begging for me to take them, I just grinned as I reached behind and undid their bras making them drop and the breasts come to full view as they took off the night gowns now completely naked.

I smirked, with a brilliant idea in mind, "alright Raynare, lay down on the bed legs spread now" I ordered and she obeyed lying down not seeming one bit embarrassed about spreading her legs and showing me her lovely pussy , and once again I was treated to a site, unlike Akeno she wasn't completely shaved. I simply grinned, "ok now Akeno have a seat" I gestured to Raynare, Akeno grinned getting my idea as she straddles Raynares waste facing me and I stood off the bed and dropped my now tenting boxers to reveal my twelve inch rock hard shaft standing to attention making Akeno licking her lips remembering the taste no doubt and Raynare just stared in happiness I got back onto the bed and positioned myself at Raynares entrance first, "share the love you two" I said Akeno got the hint and wiggled back playing her snatch over Raynares face, and Raynare got the idea before starting to devour Akenos pussy, I nodded before gripping both Raynares thighs and thrusting in full going balls deep on the first thrust wanting to break her hymen on the first thrust, but sadly there was no barrier, I looked sadly disappointed that I wasn't her first but then I heard Raynare pant out.

"I'm still a virgin, Kenta-Sama, it's just that fallen angles are born without hymens, as we are born without innocence" she panted as she adjusted to my length inside her, that made me feel a little better and then Akeno starts fondling my balls making me feel a lot better and I moaned and started to thrust into Raynare and I could hear her moaning as she ate Akeno out.

I pounded Raynare hard and fast feeling her warm wet walls grip my length and almost pull me back in each time, as I went in balls deep every time, I could feel her come every time as she revelled in the moment of bliss I gave her five times over before I start to reach my limit to and grunt as I fill her with my seed making her cum for the sixth time as I pulled out panting myself, but before I could rest Akeno pulls me into a deep kiss and gripping my shaft with her hand and rubbing vigorously as I grunt and become hard again, before pushing her back and grinning at her ferociously, "turn around" I growled, making Akeno shiver as she turned and lay down on Raynare with her ass in the air and both their tits pressing against each other, I smirked as another idea comes into my head and I grabbed their thighs and using my devil strength flip them so that Raynare is on top and Akeno is on bottom.

Not giving them a chance to get their bearings I thrust full into Akenos cunt making her gasp and moan in ecstasy as I start pounding again making Akeno shake under my rough assault on her cunt.

Not wanting Raynare to feel left out I grab Raynare still red cheeks and make her squeal when I thrust my pinkie into her ass and start pumping her in time to my thrust with Akeno making both girls shake and share the pleasure as dominate them fully for the next hour as they both came over and over again before I finally released my last load deep into Akenos cunt making her squirm in the ecstasy and warmth of my seed.

I pulled out as Raynare fell off Akeno onto her own back as they both panted from out session, I smiled as I crawled in between them both as they both clung to me exhausted as they fell asleep. I smiled as i let myself drift off into my own sweet oblivion

 **LEMON END**

* * *

 _'That was one hell of a first time'_

 **'Threesome for your first fuck, you jammy bugger, you are the luckiest bastard on the face of this earth, Author-Sama must really like you'**

 _'Yea that was worth the wait but I'm slightly confused, how did I last for four hours when it was my first time'_

' **That would be me partner, props for having a dragon in you, lots of stamina'**

 _'Oh well that good, I just hope I didn't just knock those two up, I did just screw them both'_

 **'no need to worry, Author-Sama told me to work my magic and make you shoot blanks until you want kids, even if I didn't, it's extremely hard for devils and fallen angels to have kids in the first place so you're safe'**

 _'Good to know, thanks, now I need to sleep, I just banged to babes'_

 **'Don't rub it in, you jammy fuck!'**

* * *

 **White space**

 _'Hey E have you read the script for the next chapter'_

 **'Yep, the next arc looks interesting, and your revelations sounds interesting'**

 _'Yea I'm looking forward to see what Author-Sama has planned for me, next chapter is going to be interesting'_

 **'That it is, better get some rest then, it's going to be a long next chapter'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Update guys, and shit is hitting the fan as my OC's story gets started, I hope you all leave me some nice reviews =)**

 **Review replies at the end =)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- dragon talking

 **'Hello'** \- dragon thought

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

I open my eyes when I awoke the next morning and I myself in bed alone. I just put my hands behind my head and smiled.

 _'What a night'_

 **'Hm you're telling me, three hours straight, you have got to be the luckiest bastard on the planet and all the realms'**

 _'Well I certainly fell like it'_ I think with a grin as I pull myself out of bed and pull on my slacks and dressing gown as I walked out of my bedroom and down stairs into the kitchen only to be greeted by a marvellous sight.

Both Akeno-Chan and Ray-Chan, in naked aprons with their red plum bottoms on display proudly, I grinned and admired the sight before walking up behind them and grabbing a cheek each making them gasp as I kissed both them both.

"That's for the wonderful view my two Himes, but can you put some panties on at least, I wouldn't be happy if Issei were to catch sight of you two like this, only I am aloud to see all" I said only imagining what would go through Isseis mind should he catch sight of this.

Both beautiful girls chuckled at my words

"I'm afraid you're a bit late for that Kenta-kun" Akeno-Chan smiled as Ray-Chan pointed behind me

I turned to find Issei passed out on the floor with a trickle of blood coming from his nose and a blissful smile on his face.

 ****SMACK**** I face palmed myself, "Issei you perv" I sighed as I shook my head

Then a magic circle formed on the floor and shown red as a figure stepped out of it with a smile, it was Rias.

"Good morning everyone" she says happily, and the looks to Issei and giggle seeing him passed out on the floor as I walked over and poured myself a cup of coffee, and Akeno and Raynare went back to making breakfast for themselves, "what made Ise…." That's all she got to say before she noticed both Akenos and Raynares attire and then their very red backsides and smirked with a chuckle, "I think I found it, what happened to you two?"

Both Akeno and Raynare giggled remembering last night as I sipped my coffee

"We were both very naught and Kenta-kun had the pleasure of punishing us both" Raynare answered with a smile

"Oddly enough his methods aren't that dis-similar from your Rias, when it comes to punishment for disobedience" Akeno giggled

I nearly gagged on my drink when I heard, and then chucked after, "well, thank you for that very kinky visual of Rias punishing you Akeno, I'm sure that is quite the spectacle from both sides" I giggle, "remind me to stay on your good side Rias" I smirk as I sip my coffee and everyone giggled

I set down my mug and stretched my neck, "so Rias, what brings you here so early in the morning, just a morning check-up"

"Actually I'm here to pick up Issei to begin our morning training, but I see he's indisposed, you could join us if you'd like Kenta" Rias offered

I waved her off, "thanks but I've got my own training regimen that I'm working on and will be starting today myself, but here I'll get the perv up for you" I say as I snap my fingers and a large sphere of ice water forms above Issei, I snap my fingers again and it drops on him making his eyes burst open and he shoots straight up shivering

"DAMN THAT'S COLD!" he yells rubbing his arms trying to warm himself up, but his coldness seems to disappear when he lays eyes on what Akeno and Raynare are wearing, and he sports a small nose bleed again, that's when I narrow my glair and a cold wind swirls around him as I crack my knuckles

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Issei unless you want a very severe case of testicular frost bite" I threaten wind getting stronger

His teeth start chattering and he nods his head very quickly as I dissipate the wind and smile, "good", then I'm hugged from both sides by Akeno and Raynare as they kiss my cheeks one each and smile

"Awe my big strong hero rescuing me from the perv" Raynare cooed

"Yes our bodies are for your eyes only master" Akeno adds

And at that Issei goes slack jawed and gawking, Risa just smiles at the scene, "well Kenta it seems you are getting used to a devils life quite comfortably"

I grinned and gave her a thumbs up hugging both Akeno and Raynare with a smile on all our faces.

 _'Yea I think it suits me just fine'_

* * *

 **Scene break outside: an hour later Kentas POV**

I raise my hands as ten spears of ice form and I narrow my eyes as multiple light spears shot into the sky, and start honing in on me in a series of punches I send my ice spears and shatter each of them as they come, finishing with the last three I drop to the ground on my knee panting as I catch my breath for a second, only to quickly weave out of the way of five light spears coming at me and then put my hands to my shoulders as black spectral throwing knives form in my hands as I proceed to throw them in rapid succession shattering the next series of light spears until a wall of ten come at me. I quickly clench my fist as my sacred gear forms and the wind swirls around me and I rapid fire blades of air at the spears and shatter them, before dropping to the ground panting.

"Time out!" I called, out of breath.

I had been running this drill for the third time in an hour and I was exhausted.

 **"Nice job partner, forty five light spears destroyed five evaded you just have to pick up your recovery time with the ice spears, those ones should have easily been countered by your lighting or a spectral sword"**

"yea I know, ice is a drain on my reserves and I had to many wasted movement, I need to come up with a better strategy for dealing with those ones at the start" I say as I stand up stretching out my back, "I'm getting faster at responding, but my reserves are the problem they're still too low, I need to build them up"

 **"And the only way to do that is to practice, but I recon that's enough for the morning, you've got class in an hour, and the red head will throw a fit if you skip out to train"**

"Yea I know" I grin as I dismiss my sacred gear and walk back to the house, as Ray-Chan comes up beside me and hands me a bottle of water I take a drink and splash some on the back of my neck, "ah, I needed that, thanks Ray-Chan"

Ray-Chan smiles at me as I give her a chastity kiss before sitting down on the deck chair outside as Ray-Chan slides onto my lap and wraps an arm around my neck as she leans in and rests her head on my chest as she snuggles into me.

"I'm so happy we can finally be together, that we don't have to worry about those three any more" Ray-Chan sighs happily

I smile and then look down at her, "you're not sad that you can't go back to your kind, are you?"

She shakes her head, "no, as long as I have you, I don't need to go back my love" she smiles as she rubs her cheek against my chest.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist and hugged her, "and you will always have me, my little light ray" I smiled and kissed the top of her head making her hug me tighter as we just sat in contentment for a few move minutes.

After a bit Akeno comes out of the house drying her hair with a towel, "shower's free"

I looked back and smiled as I rousted Ray-Chan off me and gave her a kiss on the cheek and her back side a playful squeeze as I went, she playful slapped mine and I grinned as I came up to Akeno as we traded the same cheek kiss and grab as we walked past each other.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Turning the shower off I get out grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my waist as I walked over to the mirror and grinned looking at myself in it, sighing a happy contented sigh.

 _'life can't get any better than this can it, two beautiful women who love me, I live with my best mate, school is going great, I'm a devil who is going to live for millennium, and I look kick ass, I think I may have even bulked up more'_ I though as I looked at myself more closely, ' _yep it looks like I have even put on some more….'_

That's all I got to think before my eyes widened as I felt the pain, a searing burning pain on my back like I had just been hit by holy water all over again, it burned like acid, I gasped in pain and was about to call out for help, when just as quick as it started the pain stopped like it never happened, except I had broken out into a cold sweat, I panted from the experience as I reached and tuned on the cold water to splash some on my face, I cupped the water and threw it over my face to calm myself down, and then reached for the hand towel, closing my eyes to dry my face I took a few deep breaths about to ask E what that was all about, when I felt my back muscles tense and my wings come out. I thought nothing of it, until I tossed the hand towel back on the rail and looked in the mirror….my eyes bulged at what I saw.

On my back where once were two scally bat like wings, they now hung below, two larger sets of pitch black fallen angel wings.

I felt my throat tighten as I looked at them I couldn't speak looking at myself, _'why did I have these, I've never had them before, these are fallen angel wings, I'm a devil, I shouldn't have these, E what's going on!?.'_

 _'_ **Partner I'm as clueless as you are right now'**

 _'That was a bunch of help, ok this is just a dream then, there is no possible way I could have these it's got to be a dream'_

 **'Partner this isn't a dream, if it was I would know'**

 _'Ok then if this isn't a dream then this has got to be…..I don't know what this is any more, I have freaking fallen angel wings what the fuck is going on'_

 ****KNOCK****KNOCK****

 _I hear someone knocking at the door as I swerve around instantly retracting my wings. "Y-yes"_

"Kenta-kun, will you be much longer, I have to use the shower to" Ray-Chan calls from the other side of the door

 _'Oh shit'_

 **'Partner calm down, whatever this is we'll figure it out, the Gremory girl might know what's going on, get dressed and go see her'**

 _'Right',_ "ah just one minuet Ray-Chan" I call back as I quickly start drying myself and then pull on my uniform I had hanging up in the bathroom before opening the door, not even looking in the mirror or taking my wings out, I was too scared to. Had I, I might have noticed the other changes.

I opened the door and rushed out, "Kenta-kun what's wrong?" Ray-Chan askes noticing me going out in a rush.

"Nothing I just have to see Buchou about something that's all I'll see you in class" I say as I kiss her on the cheek and rush out quickly.

I race down the stairs heading for the door as I brush past Akeno-Chan who was on her way up. "Kenta-kun?"

"Sorry Akeno-Chan, I've got to go, see you in the club house" I called on my way out the door gabbing my bag and bokuto as I went

* * *

 **Authors POV back inside**

Akeno stood at the base of the stairs blinking at what she just saw, Kenta rushing out, she looked back up the stairs to see Raynare standing at the top looking just as confused

"Raynare? Was I seeing things?" Akeno asked not sure what to make of what she just saw.

"If you're talking about his hair, no you're not I saw it to" Raynare replied still uncertain at what she had seen.

"It wasn't just his hair, his eyes, it was only brief, and maybe I was just seeing things, but they looked different too" Akeno said as she started worrying.

Both girls looked at the door and both thought the same thing, ' _Kenta-kun?'_

* * *

 **Scene break, club room orc**

I quickly walk into the club room seeing it's just Rias here, I close the door and turn to her.

"Rias, I've got a problem" I say aloud getting her attention and her eyes widen looking at me

"Kenta, What happened to your hair!?" she says in shock, making me blink

 _'My hair?'_

 **'Look to your left partner'**

I listen to E and look to the left at the mirror and my eyes go wide, my once all black hair was still black but at the front my bangs had gone completely white, like pure white as snow.

 _'What the fuck is going on?'_

I looked closer and I see my hair wasn't the only thing that had changed, my eyes weren't the pure blue they had been before. They had a silver and violet hue around the outside of the eyries.

 _'E is this connected to my wings or is this you'_

 **'Not me partner has to be the wings'**

Rias comes over to my side as I'm looking into the mirror freaking out.

"Maybe it's to do with your sacred gear evolving, have you asked Ehecatl about it" she suggests.

I started shaking completely wigging out about this, how can this be happening, "yes, he says it's not him that it's to do with the other changes" I answer taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

Rias puts her hand to my shoulder, "Kenta relax" she says trying to calm me down, "it's just hair and eyes, as long as your eyes work its fine and you can just dye your hair, now what other changes are you talking about?" she asks concerned now.

I look to her worried, ' _what will she think, I just pop out with four freaking fallen angel wings on top of my devil wings'_

 **'Partner relax, she accepted Akeno didn't she, I'm sure she'll accept you as well, trust her partner'**

 _'Ok E your right'_ , I replied back mentaly before gulping, "is there somewhere we can talk in private I don't want anyone walking in on us" I asked unsure of what was going to happen.

Rais nods likely and gestured to the side room, we enter and she closed the door behind us locking it with magic. "There no one will disturb us, now, what has got you so worried, this isn't like you worrying over something so small, there has to be more to it"

I lean against the counter in the room head down shaking, "I-I just don't know what it all means, I never had them before, I don't know where they came from , they just came out, I-I'm just so confused"

Rias comes over to my side and put her hand on my cheek, "Kenta, it's alright, whatever it is, I will help you through it as will Akeno, Raynare and Issei, but you need to tell me what has gotten you so worried"

I looked down, "I-I just don't know, I just came out of the shower, and one second everything was fine the next it felt like I had been hit by holy water on my back and then when I opened my eyes, they were just there" I said as I was still trying to wrap my head about what was going on.

Rias looked at me worried, "what was just there?"

I swallowed and took a breath, _'this is it no going back'_ , I stood up and exhaled, "these" and let my wings come out

Her eyes widen, and I hear her mutter, "four sets", I look to her and blink confused, _'Four sets? What?'_ , then I looked at my wings, there wasn't just the four fallen angel wings any more, there were four full sets and then my two devil wings, I begin to shake, "WHAT THE FUCK!, when they came out at the house there were only two sets now they've doubled! What the hell is going on with me!?"

Rias puts her hands on my shoulders as I shake, "Kenta calm down, everything is going to be alright"

 _'Alright! How is everything going to be alright, I have four fucking sets of fallen angel wings, how can anything be alright'_

 **"Partner, calm yourself, we will get to the bottom of this"** E speaks out of my wrist

I'm still shaking furiously but I start taking a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down, "thanks for that, I-I'm just not sure what's happening here"

Rias looked at me with crossed arms and a worried look on her face, "neither am I. I was sure you were human when I reincarnated you"

I nodded rapidly, "I was, I have always been as far as I know. I've never seen these wings in my life, until they just popped out when I was stepping out of the shower. I just don't know what's going on"

"Well one thing is certain, you were at least part human when you were born, only humans and half humans can have sacred gears, there's just no other explanation" Rias explained looking at me

Then suddenly the door knocks making jump looking to it.

"Buchou, is Kenta in there with you" Akeno-Chan called through the door, "he left before we could talk to him, something strange was happening with him, and both Raynare-Chan and I are worried"

"Kenta-kun if you in there, please talk to us, what's happening, let us help" Ray-Chan called as well

Rias looked to me, "you didn't tell them?"

I shook my head, "how could I, I was so freaked out I came right here, I didn't know what to do, what to think."

Rias nodded, "I see, well you should tell them, they care for you and I'm sure they will understand, and want to help"

"Alright, let them in" I said after a few moments and retracting my wings

Rias nodded and with a wave of her hand the door opened and both Ray-Chan and Akeno-Chan stood there looking in worried, before coming over to me, both looked at me shocked for a moment likely by my hair and my eyes, but soon both sat down beside me.

"Kenta-kun, what's going on? Why did you rush out all of a sudden?" Akeno-Chan asked viably worried

"And what's happened to your hair and eyes, is it your sacred gear growing stronger" Ray-Chan asked worried also.

I shook my head my fists clenched, _'how will they react, I don't know how I am even reacting, what the hell is going on'_

 **'Partner, you have to tell them, you can't keep something like this a secret from the ones you love, well not for long, but these two will understand and will help you, trust them as you love them'**

"Akeno, Raynare, something has come to light about Kenta here, that not even he was aware of, I don't know how it is possible but it would appear Kenta wasn't totally human when he reincarnated" Rias speaks calmly as both Ray-Chan and Akeno-Chan look at me shocked, "this new discovery made Kenta come to me not wanting to worry ether of you as he didn't know what was happening or how it was even possible, as he spent his entire like as a human as far as he knew, to tell you the truth it surprize me when I saw"

I clenched my fists tighter worried as I was going to have to show them, then I felt a hand on my face, I looked and it was Akeno-Chans hand. "Kenta-kun, it's alright, whatever it is we will help you, it doesn't matter if you were only half human, you're still the man I love, let us help you" she begged

 _'Akeno-Chan…'_ then I felt another hand on my other side. Ray-Chan

"Kenta-kun, we both love you with all our hearts, we want to help please we're here for you now and forever"

 _'Ray-Chan…'_

"Kenta you should show them" Rias spoke to me, "they might know how this is possible."

My fists clenched and I took a sharp breath and released it slowly with a nod, "alright, but brace yourselves, I honestly don't understand it myself, or why I have them"

Both of them looked at me confused for a second as I stood up and stepped into the middle of them room and released my wings.

The result was gasps from both of them seeing me spread all my wings.

"Now do you see, why I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to do, I know what these mean, but I just don't know why I have them, I just didn't know what to do, I didn't know how anyone would react, I just didn't want to lose either of you for being….for being….." I said as I clenched my eyes and tears streamed down my face as I burst into tears, not knowing what would happen now, would they both hate me, curse me, reject me for this, I just didn't know what was going to happen.

Then I felt two forms embrace me, my eyes widened as I opened them, both Ray-Chan and Akeno-Chan were hugging me eyes brimming with tears themselves.

"Kenta-kun it's alright we're here" Ray-Chan cried

"Please Kenta-kun, its Ok were here, we're not going anywhere" Akeno begged tears now flowing

"…" I was speechless as I stood there before my tears flowed even more and I hugged them both back

Rias just stood there and smiled sadly at the sight of the three of us, I retracted my wings as we all stopped crying.

Slowly we sat down, and Akeno-Chan was the first to speak. "You thought, you would lose me, because of my being part fallen didn't you Kenta-kun" she spoke softly

I nodded slowly, "I didn't know what to think, I knew you were hiding your fallen half for some reason, and then the way you reacted to other fallen angles, I was just afraid"

"It's alright Kenta-kun, I understand, I suppose I should explain, you see I was born only half fallen angel, my mother was human, a shrine maiden, one day she found my would be father injured from battle, she nursed him back to health, during this time they came to care for each other, and not long after that I was born. One day my father was away and the shrine was attacked, my mother was killed because my father was not there to protect us, he is the only fallen I hate, I reacted to the other fallen because they hurt you Kenta, I may dislike them on some level, but I could never hate you for that reason, half fallen or not, regardless of how many wings you have" Akeno-Chan said sadly as she held my hand.

 _'I see so that's why…'_

"It was because of what my former companions said about us wasn't it Kenta-kun" Ray-Chan said as she squeezed my hand as I nodded, she squeezed harder, "I would never feel that way, I love you Kenta-kun, full fallen, half devil, half fallen it doesn't matter, I will always s love you"

"Thank you my Himes" I said softly hugging them both after a few moments we parted as Rias spoke.

"Ok then" Rias says as she stands up, "we need to get to the bottom of this as to how this could possibly be, Kenta would your parents know"

I tense hearing that but then relax with a sigh, "that would be a great place to start, if I actually knew who my parents were"

"What do you mean?" Rias asked me looking confused.

"As far as I know I'm an orphan, I spent the first four years of my life in the care of an orphanage run by devout nuns until I was five after that… I had a rough time, it's a time in my life I don't like talking about, needless to say the one who cared for me in that time didn't do good job, it was only at the age of seven when I met Issei and his parents that I was actually happy for the first time, and I was never told who ether of my parents were" I explained as I tried to keep my anger for the past at bay.

"I see well that dose present a problem" Rias said as she brought her hand to her chin puzzled slightly.

"Kenta…the one who cared for you, is he the one you hate" Akeno-Chan asked me reluctantly.

I tensed hearing that as I remembered his face, _'bastard, you will die'_ , I simply nodded my head, "please never mention _him_ again"

Akeno nodded her head looking sad but accepted that there are something's I just done talk about, _'though one day I will, I just don't like remembering those years, I'm just glad I escaped'_

"Alright let's try a different approach, you said this all happened when you felt like holy water hit your back after your shower, that looks to be the next think to look so take off your shirt" Rias suggested.

I sighed and stood up and began to undress my top half, getting blushes from both Akeno-Chan and Ray-Chan, I smirked.

"Ara-ara, Kenta-kun so buff"

"Oh, it looks like you gained more than just wings"

I blinked at Ray-Chans words and looked at the longer mirror over at the other side of the room and my eyes bulges, I was fucking ripped holy flying fucks. I mean I was fit before but now holy shit I looked like I had just spent three years straight at the gym. How the fuck did I not feel this happening?

"It must be a side effect of your fallen angle side finally surfacing for whatever reason" Rias suggested looking at me with a rather impressed look

 **"She's right partner, your body is changing to adapt to the new or rather old you"**

"Ehecatl is right, you have five sets of wings, your body is changing to adapt to all that new power" Rias explained.

"I don't get it what dose the number of wings have to do with it, you never explained that part" I asked looking to Rias for an answer.

"Well you see normally wings come with age and strength in power, some are born with multiple wings others get them through training" Rias stared

"Five wings puts you in the top tears strength wise, there are only a few who have those number of wings" Ray-Chan added to it

"And seeing as you only just became a devil there is no way you could have got that number through training otherwise they would have been devil wings, so you must have got them from which ever parent was a fallen angel" Rias continued

"Which means that parent was or is one of the leader class fallen angles, they are the only ones who have those numbers of wings" Raynare finished

Akeno-Chan flinched at that and I looked to her, "your father's one of them isn't he"

She nodded, "Baraqiel, he only had one set of wings as far as I knew, but he is in the higher ranks."

"Your mother also had to be strong Kenta-kun, seeing that you have five sets means that both parents were strong or you would have fewer, your human side would have diluted your blood and reduced your wings in number, but seeing as the most is six sets your human blood didn't dilute you very much if at all, if you had been born into the fallen angle ranks regardless of your human side you would have had massive amounts of respect for having so much strength" Ray-Chan said as she gave me a very seductive look I couldn't help but look forward to our next alone time.

"I see" I replied taking in all the information

 **"Partner, these wings have also given your magical reserves a massive boost, they've increased tenfold for each set your reserves are massive, I even suspect you are capable of wielding the power of light now with these wings"**

"Well that is no shock considering everything, but we are getting off topic here, Kenta your back" Rias said putting us back on course

"oh right" I said as I turned around I heard a few mutterings behind me and then a hand touch my back, I looked to see Akeno-Chan touching my back looking at something, "what is it?"

"…" she remains silent

"Akeno" Rias asks worried

"It's the remains of a broken blood seal, his fallen angle blood wasn't dormant. It was sealed away" Akeno revealed as she looked more closely at my back

"What!" I said in shock, so it's true I was always a fallen angel then, but my powers were sealed before I could remember, but who could have… of course that's who.

"Akeno, how is that possible?" Rias asked looking at the remains of the seal on my back also

"This seal, the ruins are very old, ancient even. I can't make them out, the spell enchantment however is more traditional of a binding spell used to seal away spirits I only know it as its similar to some my mother showed me, but using the two in junction would explain…wait what's this"

"What is it?" I asked looking over my shoulder to try and get a better look

Akeno ran her hand diagonally across my back, as if she was reading something, "It looks as if the seal was only meant to last until a certain criteria was met, I recognize this smaller inscription it's in Latin, **_"et apprehendens concubuerit cum homine fieri potest, quod tu ponere aliam duxerit"_** it means…"Akeno began to explain but I interrupted her.

 ** _""lay with man and become one, lay with another and become that which you are""_** I said aloud making them all look to me, I sighed, "I was raised by nuns until I was five remember, Latin is somewhat of a second language to me, even before the devil translator in my head. I can only speculate at what it means though it's obvious what the seal was meant to do"

"it was meant to keep your fallen angle side locked away until you found love and consummated it, and depending on your lover or in this case lovers, the seal would activate" Ray-Chan said looking at the seal

"Had I chosen a human lover, the seal would have sealed away my fallen angle side permanently, but laying with anyone other than a human broke it" I said with a smirk, "guess I have you two to thank for finding out about my fallen side"

"I think you said thank you plenty last night Kenta-kun" Ray-Chan said as she kissed my cheek

"Oh yes, over and over and over again and again" Akeno smiles with a very seductive grin

Rias sighed, "Am I going to have to get a squirt bottle for you three"

 _'Oh Rias, just wait until I get you and Issei together you'll be just as bad'_

 **'Oh I second that partner'**

"Well in any case we now know how you have these wings, though what troubles me is why they were sealed in the first place, though it will fade away in a few days its troublesome"

I frowned as I put my shirt back on, "dose it really matter, the seal is broke now anyway, I could care less about who put it on me or why", _'like I didn't already know'_

"But Kenta-kun, it could lead you to who your parents are don't you want to know?" Akeno asked me.

I shook my head, "no I don't really. I grew up an orphan tossed aside in my child hood and forgotten about, I don't really want to know who it was that abandoned me and left me to the hell that was my childhood, it's just better if I forget about it", _'though there was a time in my childhood I actually wanted to know, I honestly don't anymore'_

 **'You sure partner, it's always good to have closure'**

 _'I'm sure E, it would just open up old wounds and that somethings I'd rather put behind me'_

"Well alright if you're sure you don't want to know, I won't press the matter" Rias said solemnly accepting my decisions as it was mine to make.

"Thank you, and may I ask that we keep this a secret for Ise, truthfully I'm not sure how he would react he could take it badly given the circumstances and I'd spare him the pain of knowing his best friend is the same as those who took his humanity from him" I said as I fixed my blazer

"Kenta, you're not the same as them." Rias said obviously shocked I would say something like that.

"I know Buchou, I know that I'm not, but Issei still has hatred for fallen on some level, and I'd rather not tempt fate, I'll tell him when I'm ready or when it's necessary, but for now please, keep my secret just a bit longer"

Slowly she nodded, "alright though I don't like it, but it's your secret to tell and I will not break your trust Kenta"

"Thank you Rias, now then I think we should get to class, Ray-Chan doesn't need to be late for her first day" I smiled

Rias nodded, "yes we'd better get going, oh and Kenta, after school Asia will be moving in with you four, she wanted to stay with Issei, I hope you don't mind"

I shook my head, "not at all, there is an extra room for her if she wants to come and stay with us, though if we have any more guests, we're going to need a bigger house" I joked

That seemed to get Rias thinking as she had her hand to her chin, "a bigger house"

I sweat dropped, _'something tells me things could be getting interesting around here shortly'_

* * *

 **Harems**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, irina, (Fem) Gasper, Rossweisse**

 **Kenta: Akeno, Raynare,** **Grayfia, Sona Yubelluna, Xenovia, Ravel and Koneko**

 **Kenta's side harem (Not around all the time): Serafall, Gabriel, Ophis, Tiamat**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **P4U10- sorry but the harems stay as they are my plans are set**

 **Argorok- hope you like the twist I put in, and don't worry more fruits are on their way**

 **Guest- your welcome my perverted friend, but I do belive I coverd all those, but I'll take them to note in the next one.**

 **Ryujomaru15- hope you weren't disappointed**

 **xtz56- no "builds a new fourth wall and build a door into it with three windows and a tunnel" lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK it's been over a month since my last update for this fiction, in truth I haven't been working on it due to the insane about of other fictions I have and I just can't seem to get motivated for this fiction, I'll try and get the spark back but after I post the next chapter that will more than likely be it for a few month till I find time and inspiration, I haven't had any DxD inspiration in months, even re-watching the series isn't doing it any more after so many time the buzz has just died, so here's something I write back when the motivation was strong**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Hello"- talking

 _'Hello'_ \- thought

 **"Hello"** \- dragon talking

 **'Hello'** \- dragon thought

 ****CRACK**** \- effect

 **Scene break** – scene change or time skip

* * *

 **Scene break-Classroom Kenta's POV**

Well things could not be more awkward right now even if you stripped me naked, which is what it kind of feels like with everyone's eyes on me. Firstly let me give you a brief rundown of how things went when I entered into my class with my new appearance, i.e. hair, eyes and newly kick ass body.

The amount of gaga eyes I got from every girl in the room was immense I mean it was like they were trying to undress me with their eyes, I swear a few were even foaming at the mouth at the sight of me, others were screaming "the dark knight had gotten even hotter", I knew I was good looking before but now this is just ridiculous.

But with every disturbingly good side comes the bad, now every boy in the class was giving me death glares, I even heard mutterings of "traitor" and the like, there was even some crying anime tears saying how they'll never get a girl with me around, guess which two that was, if you guessed shaved head and specs then you're right.

Any way I took my usual seat and was starting to get to work when Ise came in, needless to say he was shocked at my new appearance, I merely gestured to my wrist when my sacred gear would be and he nodded getting the idea, I don't like lying to him but I honestly don't know how to tell him, not yet anyway, so for now the sacred gear is my cover.

Things had been going swimmingly until class had actually begun, and the sensei entered the room, followed by Ray-Chan, and Asia, Ray-Chan was using her real name as using her cover would just be confusing.

As for every new student there were the Q&A before class started, and well you can guess there was an outcry of them, sensei chose some of them, though I wish he hadn't, the first was, "do you have a boyfriend?"

I could have sworn I saw an evil glint in Raynares eye when she looked at me and I just knew I was going to be regretting whatever came out of her mouth.

"Yes, I have a very loving and _very dominant_ boyfriend, isn't that right Kenta-Kun?"

At that moment all attention was on me, the girls blushing heavily at the thoughts of me, whereas every male in the room including sensei and Issei was on me.

 _'Oh she is so paying for that little comment later'_

 **'Her first day in class and she's got the entire male student body gunning for your head, oh very nice choice partner'**

After five minutes of glairing everyone finally looked away much to my delight, but of course that didn't last very long when the next question came, and her answer made every male in the room shoot back with a nose bleed and every girl go as red as a tomato, at her answer, the question being, "where do you live?"

"With my Harem Sister Akeno Himejima, and our Lover and master Kenta-Kun"

At that moment I couldn't help but face palm, as the male part of the class lay unconscious on the floor from blood lose and a few of the girls fainted from the rush of blood to the cheeks.

I just sat there shaking my head as sensei lay on the ground twitching from the vision in his head muttering "lucky genus Brat" making my eye twitch in annoyance, Ray-Chan just took that time to walk seductively to the back of the room shaking her hips, reaching the desk beside mine but not before leaning in and kissing me on the cheek with a smirk.

"Akeno-Chan and I came up with that little introduction together just for you Kenta-kun" she smirked as she walked past me I smirked as she did and couldn't let that go unrewarded before slapping the seat of her skirt making her "EEP!" and then look back at me with a blush on her face.

I smirked at her, "that little introduction has earned you both some quality time later" I whispered softly making her blush and shiver with anticipation before sitting down.

After a few moments the male population of the class were back up as were the few females, Asia had given her introduction and Issei had gotten his share of the glairs but mostly they were focused on me, class started as normally soon after. Well as normally as it could get after that morning.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Lunch time soon came and within three seconds of sensei leaving the room both Ray-Chan and I were swarmed, I could hear the girls questioning Ray-Chan asking questions like.

"What's he like in bed?"

"Is he taking more girls in his harem?"

"How can I join?"

"What's his size?"

I sweat dropped hearing all that, but I couldn't really do much as I was surrounded myself by the male populous of the class and they were screaming at me calling me a bastard for taking both Akeno-Chan and Ray-Chan before she even got in the room and how I was meant to give them a chance at least, I couldn't help but smirk, hey it's not my fault Author-Sama isn't giving you guys any love.

Luckily there was a small gap in the wall of guys surrounding me I said a Hail Mary and went for it, getting away and grabbing Ray-Chan with a small squeak as I bolted out of the room with the class following us like moths to flame.

After about five minutes of me running with Ray-Chan in my arms nuzzling into me we managed to lose them, _'damn my new body can run when it wants to, losing them wasn't even hard with my speed now'_

 **'Props of being a hybrid partner'**

I came around the corner and smirked seeing the lot of them running in another direction, only to have my undivided attention pulled when Ray-Chan pulled me into a Kiss, her tongue begging for entrance into my mouth, she was very forward today, I obliged and opened up and kissed back as we both began to make out, after a few moments we broke apart both with smiles on our faces.

"Well you're certainly very passionate today"

"I've been holding it in all day, part of being a fallen we're very forward when it comes to the opposite sex, we don't hold back, so it's been driving me crazy all day, wanting you and not being able to have you" she moaned as she started grinding her thighs against mine making me grin seductively.

"well that would explain a lot, why I've been feeling the exact same the entire time, I just want to take you right here and right now, and ravage you endlessly" I whispered into her ear making her moan under my words, I grinned knowing I was making her crazy, but I could feel presences approaching both devils one I recognized and one I didn't, strange, guess there must be another group of devils in the school, but I slowly separated us just as Issei came around the corner.

"Here you two are, hey Kenta I was wanting to ask you something but you both ran off. Man, how fast are you?" he said as he tried to catch his breath

"Yea sorry about that Ise I wanted some private time with Ray-Chan here, before class begins again, so what's up"

"I was wondering have you noticed anything strange about Buchou lately, she seems to be spacing out lately, she didn't respond the first five times I called her name during our break from training, like she wasn't paying attention"

 _'Wasn't paying attention? That doesn't sound like Rias she's normally on top of everything'_ , "Na sorry bro, I haven't maybe she's just got stuff on her mind, you never can tell, maybe Akeno-Chan would know, I'll ask about it later and fill you in when I get a chance"

"Alright thanks man" he said as we bro-fisted and I nodded

"Alright now get out of here perv I've got a babe to get back to" I smirked looking at a squirming Raynare with an evil glint in her eye

Issei immediately went red and shot off propelled by two streams of blood from his nose making me shake my head. Before quickly turning my attention back to Ray-Chan.

"Now, where were we" I smirked as she leaned in a kissed me fully for a few seconds and then pulled back with a seductive look on her face, "Oh I remember" I grinned as I leaned in to return the kiss only to stop when a cough was heard, 'oh shit'

 **'Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Cock blocked you fuck ya, thank you Author-Sama!'**

 _'Damn dragon'_

We both turned our heads to see where the cough came from.

It was a short girl with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eye, framed in a set of dark purple framed glasses, with a rather Icey cold stare on us.

I immediately knew who it was, Souna Shitori, president of the student council and smartest girl in school, and from what I was sensing from her, pure blood devil.

 _'Hmmmm interesting, I wonder why Rias didn't tell me and Ise about another group of devils in the school, that's assuming she has a peerage as well, but seeing as the ORC is Rias' cover for hers I'll assume the student council is theirs. Interesting'_ , "good evening Shitori-Senpai, and how might I help you"

"Maki-san, I assume you are not aware of the schools policy on intimacy between students"

"Yes I'm quite aware of it Shitori-Senpai, but last I checked as long as it's kept to a minimum it is acceptable while on school grounds"

"I see and what would you qualify as acceptable, Maki-san" she asks with a chill in her voice leaking some killing intent trying to intimidate me.

 _'I see so Rias never informed her of my place in her peerage, well I think I'll play some'_

 **'No partner she knows about you she was there when you were out cold from that holy water when Akeno was healing you'**

 _'So she's just trying to spook me, well two can play at that game'_

 **'No partner wa…'**

I smirked while closing my own eyes making Souna look at me curiously but them her eyes widen when I release my own aura cracking the ground slightly under the pressure but just for a split second before it vanished, _'wow what the hell was that'_

 **'I tried to warn you, you're a lot stronger now remember, your aura is a lot more potent'**

 _'we'll shit, I didn't realize I was that strong'_ I think while maintaining my composure and let my smile fall as I look to souna, who is looking at me partly frightened with a visible bead of sweat running down her neck from the pressure, _'I think I may have went too far, oh well I know Rias is going to give me an eating for this later, but what's done is done'_ , "I think kissing would be the most acceptable seeing as it's the most common show of affection, and as long as it doesn't last longer than thirty seconds and it doesn't go further than that, I would consider that acceptable, but if you don't agree, you could always press the matter with my King, Rias Gremory, if you have any problem with how I define intimacy"

Her breathing was shallow and she looked to be shaking slightly before nodding, if she was scared her voice didn't show it, "very well then, thank you for your time Maki-san" she said with a slight bow before turning and quickly walking off.

 _'Ah shit!'_

 **'Better talk to Rias partner, thinks could be hitting the shit fan for you any minute now'**

 _'That's an understatement'_

I looked to Ray-Chan whose eyes were wide slightly, I put my hand on her shoulder, "hey are you alright"

"Y-yes, I'm just not used to feeling that kind of power"

"sorry, I didn't realize I was that powerful now, I think I may have over done it with her, we'd best go talk with Rias before things get out of hand"

Ray-Chan nods at that before we start making our way to the ORC room, I look to Ray-Chan as we walk, "Ray-Chan, I think I'm going to need some lessons after this on how to control my fallen side and my holy power, think you can help me"

"Of course Kenta-kun, I would be delighted to help you"

I smiled and took her hand as we started running to the club room.

* * *

 **Scene break ORC room**

We opened the doors and made our way inside to see Akeno-Chan and Rias at her desk talking, Akeno smiled seeing me arrive, as did Rias, but it faded when she saw the look on my face.

"Kenta what's wrong you look worried"

"I think I may have made a mistake a few minutes ago"

"Oh and what was the mistake?"

"Well you see, Ray-Chan and I were having a private moment alone, nothing to extreme, but a few minutes in we were interrupted"

"Oh and who interrupted you"

"Souna Shitori of the student council"

Saying that both Rias and Akenos eyes widened slightly, "and what happened?" Rias asked now concerned

"Well a first she pushed the school rules on us about intimacy between students, I argued that it says that it's acceptable to an extent"

Both Akeno and Rias nodded their heads so far with the story as I explained

"well when she responded next she seemed rather irritated by my response, as her question as to "what I defined as acceptable under the rules", was laced with some slight killing intent, I figured she was trying to intimidate me, and me being me, decided to return the favour in kind, that's when things went bad"

"How so?"

"Well, I sensed she was a devil and I have been keeping my power supressed to help with my control as E suggested, but I didn't realize just how massive my strength had become until I decided to flash it for a split second before I replied"

That got Akeno giggling and Rias shook her head in her hand with a slight smirk and giggle of her own, "and how did she respond to this"

"Well, she quickly accepted my answer and then took off rather quickly, I think I scared her"

"I don't think you scared her, intimidated maybe but it will take a lot more than a little aura flash to intimated Sona"

"Sona?"

"Yes, you see souna shitori is just an allies for her real identity, her real name is Sona Sitri, one of the remaining seventy two devil clans, the student council is her peerage cover, she's as strong as me so I don't think a little aura flash would be enough to frighten her"

"I don't know she seemed pretty scared to me, her voice may not have shown it, but she was sweating and shaking"

"Hm, this is worrying then, how much aura did you flash exactly"

"It was just a quick burst but I didn't realize I was so strong so I flared it quite a bit"

 **"Partner, you didn't flair it at all you just opened the dam a bit"**

"What are you talking about E?"

 **"Partner you didn't hit her with a flare, you barely hit her with a twentieth of your actually power, I'm supressing most of it while you're taking about three percent of the actual amount"**

"Is that why I didn't know I was that strong?"

 **"I'd suspect so, you aren't mentally ready for the surge of power that comes from your other wings so I'm slowly leaking it to you so you don't blow your top"**

Everyone was silent at this as Rias leaned forward, "it makes sense actually, five and six wings represent leader class strength, there are only four devils with that strength and I think only three angles and even fewer angles, and I know from personal history that a devil with those number of wings is extremely powerful and no one can hold such power by just having it, it will take time, I'll contact Sona, and set up a meeting some time for you to apologies and explain your actions, but don't worry she's quite understandable, play her in a game of chess and I'm sure she'd forgive you"

I smirked, "a chess fan is she"

"Yes never been beaten, not even when she was a child, she was quite proud of that actually"

"well, I'm sure a friendly game wouldn't hurt to smooth over the rough first encounter, I'll maybe stop by the student council room in a few days and apologies myself, Ray-Chan says she can teach me how to control my fallen angle powers so I'll get more control over it and hopefully become stronger"

"That dose sound like a good idea"

 **"Partner, it's not just your magic that's stronger everything has increased, your speed, strength, senses, everything is at the max, we're really going to have to get you trained in how to control the new you"**

"Damn, guess I'm just kick ass now"

"it would seem so, and it would seem that the sooner you get started the sooner you improve, Akeno, Raynare, can I trust you two to see to his training, I'll get you the rest of the day off school so you three can go and get practicing, but no funny stuff only training, I know how you three can be"

I smirk at her words, "don't worry Rias, we can be serious when we need to be, and besides I want to give my new body a test run and really see what I can do"

She smirks at me and I smirked back before Akeno-Chan, Ray-Chan and I left the room heading to train at home as Rias disappeared into a magic circle.

* * *

 **Scene break Student council room**

Rias appears into the student council room through her magic circle, to find Sona, siting at her desk shaking slightly from her encounter as a taller woman with lone black hair and Heterochromic eyes her left eyes Violet, and her right a Light Brown, framed with a pair of semi blue rimmed glasses, poured her a glass of tea to calm her nerves.

Sona looks to Rias as she lifts her glass still shaking, "Rias…" she sips her tea and starts to calm down. "I assume Maki-san reported to you about mine and his encounter"

Rias blinked startled by her friends state, "yes he did, that's why I came to see if what he said was true, I didn't think a little bit of aura would have left you in this state"

"There was nothing little about his aura, the last time I felt such a force was when my Onee-Sama, through one of her more violent tantrums and your Onii-sama had to calm her down, it was like a building dropped on me with the pressure. I didn't think he took that much offence to my words"

Rias shook her head, "no you didn't offend him, it was actually an accident he didn't mean to frighten you so much, you see this morning things… changed for him and he had rather a large growth of power rather quickly he didn't realize how big until that moment and your reaction"

Sona nearly choked on her tea hearing that but composed herself, "that w-was just and accident, Rias that strength was Maou level, just how strong his he that he can accidently use such an aura"

"well from what I've been told by Ehecatl, you didn't even feel a twentieth of his actually aura, that Ehecatl is holding back the most of it until Kenta is ready for the full load as a dampener or such and that Kenta is only holding back a small amount himself, had he flashed you the full amount chances are you would have passed out the second you felt it"

"How can that be, just what happened to give him such strength, have you informed your Onii-sama yet of this"

"What happened to him is his own affairs so I won't mention it, and no I haven't yet but I will be after this in a message, due to certain circumstances with things right now I don't want to do it in person"

Sona nodded, "Yes I suppose with what's happening right now you couldn't, have you figured away out of that yet, have they still been pushing"

"Yes they have, and I think I may have found one way out of it, it's a long shot but if it works I'll be free, and clear"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'll tell you when or if it even works, but I'd rather not discuss it now as it might not even happen"

"Very well then, I wish you luck"

"thank you, oh and Kenta should be around in a few days he said that he wanted to apologies and explain in person, he is away with both Akeno and Raynare, the fallen angle he has taken a as a lover along with Akeno, to train and try to get this newly acquired power under control so he'll be taking the rest of the day off, though expect him back tomorrow"

"A fallen angle as a lover and your queen, it would seem he has quite a unique taste in women, I hope he is treating Akeno well"

Rias smiled, "I have truthfully never seen Akeno happier, and even though she's sharing him she doesn't mind it, as they both care deeply for him, it's nice to see them all getting along so well"

"yes I suppose it would, alright Rias I'll look forward to his visit when he returns, I may have to apologies myself as I started it all by trying to intimidate him, though not shockingly he didn't even feel it, if what you said is true, I doubt if he even felt it if his own is as great as you say"

"No he felt it, it just didn't work on him, he's not one to be intimidated likely, he has a caring soul and won't back down if he believes he's in the right"

"It would seem you made a good choice for your peerage with him then"

"Yes, both him and Ise have kind souls, well I suppose I should be getting back, see you again Sona"

"Goodbye Rias"

And with that Rias turned to leave, but stopped a moment, "oh and when he does come by, have a chess board ready, I told him you enjoy it, I thought it would be a good way for him to make it up to you with a game"

Sona smiled and nodded, "I look forward to seeing if he can put up a challenge"

Rias smiled as she disappeared in her circle

* * *

 **Scene break Kentas POV**

I'm currently standing, out in the back yard with a barrier up and with my shirt off as I pant furiously, _'Damn it why can't I get this'_ , I hold my hands out in front of me again and try to pool my light energy in front of me as it begins to form I try to grasp it and form it into a light weapon only of it to dissipate when I try to do so, "DAMN IT!" I yell in frustration. I've been at this for six hours now and pooling energy none stop is exhausting.

Both Akeno-Chan and Ray-Chan are watching me with sad eyes seeing my frustration as I pant I was about to try again when Akeno-Chan places her hand on my shoulder, "I think that's enough for today, Kenta-kun, if you over exert your magic, you could hurt yourself" she says worried

"But why can't I get this, I don't get it, it should be the same as forming spectral objects, and I can form them no problem, so why can't I get this"

"light is more tricky that demonic energy" Ray-Chan says as she comes over, "and it's because you've never done it before and light energy is different from demonic, while demonic is more destructive, light is more purifying and requires more effort to bring in under control, Akeno-Chan is right, you should rest and try again tomorrow, you've been going for six hours straight without a break, that alone is impressive" she says trying to make me feel better

I nod my head, "alright I'll take a break" I say as I catch my breath and turn towards them with a smile on my face and wrap my arms around them both as we walk back to the house.

We get back inside as Issei and Asia come in the front door and his eyes bulge seeing me, while Asia just averts her gaze, "wow Kenta, what happened to you, you look like a miniature version of one of my clients, just without the magical milky girl costume"

For some reason we both shivered at that for a second, and I smirked

"Training Issei, lots of training, you know if you stopped just pumping that one arm at night, you'd have a body like this" and then smirked, "and sexy girls like these" I said as I kissed both Akeno and Raynare on the cheeks making them smile and hug me tighter

Issei grumbled something about lucky bastards and their harems, I smirk and shake my head.

While Asia looks at us with a slight blush on her cheeks and then glances at Issei, poking her two fingers together bashfully, I smiled.

"A, thank you for allowing me to stay here Kenta-san" she says with a slight bow, "arigato"

I smiled "not a problem Asia, always happy to help a friend"

"So Kenta, what happened with your hair and eyes, you gestured it was your gear that did it, so can I expect something like that with mine"

I shook my head, "no I think it's only unique for my dragon" I say in a lie trying not to let it show, I then sigh, "well I'm heading out for a jog" I say as I lift my hoody and pull it on and zip it up, "I need to clear my head of a few things, I'll see you all when I get back" I said as I walked to the door, I can see the slight frowns on both Akeno and Raynares faces, _'sorry girls I just need some me time'_ I though as I walked out.

* * *

 **Scene break**

I'm currently jogging through the woods testing out my new body trying to get a good feel for it and I can't really do that in my back yard, plus with Issei around, _'I can't help but feeling like shit lying to him, but if he knew the truth'_

 **'Would it really be that bad partner?'**

 _'you know it would E, you saw what that bitch did to him, he has a hatred for fallen angles, and if he finds out I am one, what do you think he'd do'_

 **'I don't know partner and neither do you, so why not bite the bullet and tell him'**

 _'Because it's risking mine and his friendship, and he's my oldest friend after all that shit, I can't risk it'_

 **'you never even told him about the years before you met did you, I kept your secret about your past but you'll have to tell them some time, no one can go through all that shit and come out the same, even when you're so young, I may not have been awake but I've see your memories the things they…'**

 _'E, enough please, I don't like thinking about those years, about that place, about the rest of them, I'm just sorry I couldn't take any of them with me, it was all my fault I was the basis for the whole thing they were trying to…'_

 **'Don't think that partner, it wasn't your fault, it was just those bastards wanting power and trying to play god, especially that old bastard'**

 _'I see him again I'll kill him'_

 **'I know partner I know'**

I keep zipping through the trees until I burst from them in a leap and land in a clearing, I look up and blink, it was the abandoned church, "damn it what am I doing here, I must have gone too far without realizing" I said as I turned to leave

 **'Wait a minute partner, why not have a look around'**

 _'And why would I do that, the place is run down, there's nothing here'_

 **'You never know what you could find, it was an exorcists' base, plus I can feel with the wind that no one's here, it's been abandoned, so I doubt you'll come across any resistance'**

 _'May as well, it might give me a chance to check out my new senses, what could it hurt'_

I started sprinting towards it in a burst of speed I cover a hundred meters in five seconds flat and smirk.

Pushing open the door into the church I look around, the place is really trashed, looking at it in the day I can just tell Ise, Kiba and Koneko really did a number on this place.

I started exploring the church after a few minutes it was clear there was nothing here, just a run-down church and rubble, _'well this was a waste of time'_

 **'Hold up parent what's that'**

I look to where E was talking about, out the window to the side of the church was a set of doors, to another cellar, I blinked, _'ok how did I miss that'_

 **'Got me'**

I walked out and came up to the set of doors and opened them there was no lock but it looked as though there had been, I descended the steps down beneath the church till I came to a large metal door way that was open on one side.

 _'What do you suppose they kept in there?'_

 **'If we're lucky it's the armoury, exorcist guns could come in handy'**

I walked up to the door and pushed it open and walked into the room it was a large room with rack on the wall and stands and shelves on down the centre, I looked as saw a few shell casings on the ground and a gun magazine or two but I frowned.

 _'Damn it someone much have gotten here before us'_

 **'Probably that damn creepy priest from the other night, he must have come back while you were getting laid and cleared the place out'**

 _'Well, maybe he missed something'_

As I thought that I nearly tripped over something. I looked down to see a metal case. Lifting it onto the shelf I popped it open, and my eyes widened, two pistols inside of it, they were silver with long bodies and white grips, there was a label on the top part of the lid "2x Beretta m92 sword cutlass", I whistled.

 _'What do you know same make as Revys' guns from Black lagoon, love that anime'_

 **'What?'**

 _'Check my memories and you'll see what I mean'_

 **'…Damn girl's got style and an ass to match, pity she wasn't real she'd be fun to screw'**

 _'Thanks but I've got two girls just like her already I don't need a third, though it would be fun'_

I lifted them both out and held the pistols, they were lighter than I expected but maybe that's just my new body, they had three mags each, and they were fully loaded, I smirked, _'mine now'_ before closing them up and lifting the case and kept walking

 _'Hey E how do you suggest I carry these weapons with me, I can't exactly walk around school strapped now can I, they allow me my bokuto but that's it, I don't think they'd take to kindly with me packing two pistols and whatever else I find here on me'_

' **I think I have an idea for that, but see what else you can find first, before I do it'**

I nod as I look around, I see something hanging out of another casing under a pile of rubble, pushing the stuff out of the way and opening the casing I raise my eyebrow at that I find, a WP 870 12 gauge shotgun with a case full of ammo, I blink a few times as I lift it and then look up at the ceiling.

"An angle with a shotgun, really Author-Sama"

 **'Hey you can't blame him the song is kick ass especially the Nightcore mix version'**

I sigh and shrug before slinging it over his shoulder, "I'm not turning down fire power"

 **'Hey partner look over there'**

I look over to where E says and it was a white cloth draped over something on a stand, _'ok something telling me this is something important, you don't cover something in a cloth to keep dust off it if it isn't'_

Whatever was beneath the cloth was giving off a light glowing Aura, it was exuding power, in a single tug I took the cloth off and beneath it was a Han Jian long sword on a stand with its scabbard beneath it, the blade was 39 inches long beautifully preserved, the handle grip was white wrapped with black designs like dragons, the guard was small and a pentagon like many of the blades of its kind, and even had a design embossed in it representing that of a dragon, the scabbard was white wood varnished with similar faded black dragon designs like the handle, the blade was magnificent, and gleamed power.

 **"partner take that blade, I can sense both holy and dragon energy off it, it's a dragon slaying blade, something like this is very powerful and rare, how these clowns got a hold of something of this calibre is beyond me"**

"If it's so valuable why didn't the priest take it with him when he raided this place?"

 **"because blades like many of the holy blade only respond to a few, that he must not have been able to wield such power, is like the Excaliburs only a few can wield them"**

"It's like _that_ sword"

 **"Partner, it's only a…"**

"I know E, it's only a sword" I tighten my fist looking at the blade, as I look the blade up and down, "and its better me to have that power than the enemy" before reaching out and gripping it.

But as soon as I gripped it, it felt like my entire body was being cut open and boiled, the pain shot through me a hundred times over, "E! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

 **"It's the blade testing you, you must make it submit to you and you alone"**

Hearing him I gritted my teeth and fought through the pain as I forced my aura onto the blade as I pushed its will back, for five minutes the power struggle between me and the blade fought until finally the blade glowed a crimson red and its will subsided and I dropped to my knees panting.

"Tough son of a bitch, I'll give it that"

 **"well done partner, not many would have the strength of mind and will to pull of what you just did, this is one of the more prouder blades that will only accept their master when he has proven his strength as the blades equal or greater, some others would just have submitted right away, you got lucky with this one, though I don't know its name"**

"Dragonslicer"

 **"What did you say?"**

"Dragonslicer, that's just what I can feel it telling me, why"

 **"Dragonslicer, is one of the twelve swords of power, created by a long forgotten god of chaos, he created the twelve blades and cast them to earth to try and cause havoc and chaos among the humans each with their own powers, I thought them all destroyed long ago, but apparently this one survived, and it looks like it has a new master"**

"How did they cause chaos?"

 **"Back then partner these swords held massive power, rivalling that of the legendary mythical creatures and gods of the time, some that changed the very fabric of reality Dragonslicer: the Sword of Heroes, said to imbue the wielder with all the strengths of that of a dragon so that he might slay them"**

"So wielding this gives me the powers of a dragon, like what"

 **"resistance to fire, would be the main one everything else you already have, long life, increased senses all from your supernatural side, remember these swords were meant for humans to wield not the supernatural, so fire resistance is about all you'll get from it"**

"Suppose it's better than nothing" I say as I sheath the blade, "so how do you suppose I carry all this stuff on a day to day basis then?"

I hear E chuckling in my mind, **"set them all in front of you and hold out your hands and let me do the rest"**

"ok" I say as I follow his instructions, and holding out my hands, in a bright flash they all disappear, "hey where did they…Ahhhhh!" it felt like I was being branded on my arms and left wrist, but just as soon as it began it stopped "E what the fuck!"

 **"Sorry about that partner. I thought it would be better not to warn you of the pain. They say the pain is worse when you know its coming"**

"Thanks for that" I snapped, "so what the hell was that"

 **"Take a look"**

I took off my hoodie and looked on my shoulders, on my right arm was the kanji for angle天使, on my left was the kanji for devil悪魔, and on my left wrist was a white dragon going from my forearm all the way around my arm with its head on my inner wrist with a red eye, and the kanji for dragon竜, on its head.

"What the hell you gave me Tattoos"

 **"they're storage seals partner, the pistols are in angel, the shot gun in devil and the sword in the dragon, it means when you need them all you have to do it think about them and they'll come to you, problem solved, plus girls love tats, I think Akeno and Raynare will love them"**

"fair enough, well I'd better be getting back who knows what's happened while I was gone oh yea what do you think I can do for my gun ammo, I can't exactly go to shops and asks for a hundred shot gun rounds without a licence"

 **"Make them with your light energy when you've got it down, just don't piss away what ammo you have until you can"**

I nod as I use my speed to shoot up the stairs to ground level and take off heading for home.

* * *

 **Time skip**

I walk into the house, and no sooner did the door close than I was dog piled by two of the most gorgeous women, both in their night wear

"Kenta-kun where have you been"

"We've been waiting for you"

I smirked hearing their impatient tones, "sorry about that girls, I was away longer than I thought come on let's get to bed" I say as I get up taking my hoodie off and hanging it up, I then felt a hand on my shoulder I looked and it was Akeno.

"When did you get these tattoos, you didn't have them earlier, are they…?"

I shook my head "no they're not related to that, they're for storage, E gave me them, each stores an item or two I picked up while I was out, let's just say I can't exactly go around with the objects out in the open without drawing attention so, this is easier"

"What's stored in them?"

"Weapons I found when I went out doing my run, I unintentionally happened by the old church again, and E suggested I do some resource pilfering, came across some nice weapons, but they were all that was left, it looks like that priest that escaped came back and raided it all, so I only got a couple of guns and a rather nice sword out of it, I've got the pistols in my right arm and a shotgun on my left and the sword is the dragon around my wrist"

"Kenta that was dangerous, what if..."

"Relax Akeno, if I had ran into any trouble I would have went invisible and bolted the first chance I got, besides I can handle myself, the place was deserted there wasn't a soul anywhere in the place, if there was I would have come back immediately to report it"

"Ok, just be careful next time, Rias won't like it that you went there, but she shouldn't be to pissed when you tell her you can back stronger for it"

I smirked, "yep more than you know"

"Ah Kenta, when you say the place was raided do you mean" Raynare asked

"The armoury, all the guns and weapons gone, I took what was left" I smirked

"That isn't good, there was a sword down there that..." she started but I held up my hand

"You mean the Dragonslicer?" I asked

"You saw it then it's still there!" she asked in shock

"No, it's the sword that's sealed in my dragon tattoo, thing was a bitch to break in" I said with a grin

Her eyes widened, "what! You actually broke it in, Kenta, over two hundred of the exorcist that we had try to wield that sword died after just picking it up"

I smirked as I held out my hand and my dragon tattoo glowed and in a flash the sword formed in my hand, "guess they just didn't have what it takes then"

"But that sword is half holy, a devil shouldn't be able to wield it" Raynare looked at me wide eyed

I released the sword as it disappeared back to the tattoo, "guess my other half counteracted that then"

Akeno hooked around my right arm "Well that will definitely smooth Rias over, now come on I want to enjoy another night in your arms. Master~"

I smirked as she clung on to me and Ray-Chan clung onto my other arm, I shook my head, "another memorable night coming up"

We started to make our way up the stairs as we did we felt a massive energy appear in the house, it was impressive to say the least, _'what the hell is that'_

 **'Whatever it is, its Maou level at least, careful partner, I've got your real speed and strength on standby if you need it'**

 _'Thanks'_

I looked to Akeno and she seemed worried, "Akeno-Chan do you know who that is"

She nods, "yes but I don't know why she's here"

"Well let's go and see shall we" I said with a smile and we climbed the stairs to where the energy was coming from…..Isseis bedroom, we stopped and listened for a second.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

 _'That was Rias voice what is she doing here and what is she talking about?'_

I reach for the door handle and open the door, "Issei what's going on in…"

I freeze, currently Issei is on his bed looking scared shitless, Rias, in nothing but her panties is standing, but there was one person I didn't know.

A beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. Stood just opposite Rias, now looking at me, one thing that confused me was her appearance, she was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory, she absolutely exuded power and respect and her eyes were absolutely mesmerizing.

I was about to excuse myself and ask who she was when she looked past me and her eyes grew cold, I knew who was behind me Ray-Chan, _'oh shit'_

"Fallen angel" was all the silver haired maid said before she raised her hand creating and ice spear in front of her and shooting it in Raynares direction. I barely had time to react, _'E!'_

 **'Coming your way partner'**

* * *

 **Authors POV**

No sooner had the ice spear shot past Kenta at Raynare, than he, in much shock to everyone, disappeared and reappeared in front of Raynare, in a blur of speed simply raising his hand and shattering the ice spear getting a shocked look from the silver haired maid, seeing his eyes held anger and coldness that mean no mercy for those who stood against him, before he was gone again.

There was nothing heard until the recognisable clicking of two hand gun firing hammers being pulled back was heard, everyone but the maid looked to where the sound was from.

Kenta now stood behind the silver haired maid with two silver handguns pointed at the back of the maids head, fingers on the trigger. Everyone was staring wide eyed at the scene.

"I don't know who you are, nor at this precise moment do I really care, but I suggest you start talking, because within the first five seconds of laying eyes on you, you decide to attack someone I love, in my own house none the less. So unless the first words out of your mouth are an apology you and I are going to get off to a very messy and very short introduction" Kenta said in a cold tone raising the guns even closer, "you currently have aimed at the back of your skull, two Beretta 92f 9mm sword cutlass, exorcist hand guns, loaded with holy rounds, from what I'm sensing off you you're a devil so these would be fatal for you, so I suggest you not dally"

Rias blinks never seeing this side to Kenta before, but finds her voice, "Kenta, please lower your weapons, this is just a misunderstanding, Grayfia was just doing her job as my brothers queen, and coming to fetch me, she is not a threat to you please"

Kenta looks to Rias and sees her worry, and then looks back to the maid who still hasn't moved, he takes a breath and then nods slowly as he lowers the hand guns as they disappear and then he dose only to reappear back where he entered from eyes softening some as the tension dissipates.

* * *

 **Kenta's POV**

"It looks as though I was too quick to act, I do apologies, for my actions" I say in an apologetic tone as I bow my head to the silver haired maid, Grayfia I think her name was that Rias said.

She looks at me startled slightly, probably wasn't expecting to have guns pointed at her head, though after a few seconds looking at me, she sports a subtle blush, I'm shirtless, but she soon composed herself before bowing her own head.

"no it was I who acted hastily, I was not aware of fallen angles currently under Rias-Ouji-Samas protection, I apologies for attacking and any insult I afforded you, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen to Sirzechs Lucifer, and I am here to collect Rias"

I nod, in understanding the circumstances, "Kenta Maki, second pawn under Rias Gremory-Sama"

Grayfias eyes widen, "I see" she then looks to Rias, "then this is the one your message to Lucifer-Sama was about then"

Rias nods, as I glance at her, _'I see so now, Lucifer knows of me, guess she had to inform whoever…..wait a minute she said she was queen to Sirzechs Lucifer, and Rias said she was his brothers queen…well that's a slight shock'_

 **'Her brother is a Maou, not too shabby'**

Grayfia turned to me, "I must say for a new pawn your speed is quite impressive"

I smirk, _'well at least Rias asked them to keep it on the down low then'_ , "thank you for the complement, now if you'll excuse me its school tomorrow and I need my rest",

"Yes I suppose we should be going to Rias",

"Very well then, may Akeno join us",

"It us duty for a queen to accompany her king in matters such as these, I don't see why not"

Akeno-Chan nods and walks past me but stops and gives me a quick chastity kiss, "it would appear I am needed, I will see you tomorrow"

"See you then Akeno-Chan"

Akeno smiles and walks over to stand beside Grayfia-san, and she looks to Raynare, "be sure to take good care of him for both of us" she says with a seductive smirk

Ray-Chan grins, "don't worry I will" she says as she takes my hand and we start to walk away, but I look back just in time to see Rias giving Issei a kiss on the forehead making him blush and me smirk

 **'Well it looks like the perv has a shot after all'**

 _'If I have anything to say about it he will, though red heads can be confusing some times'_

 **'Aren't all women'**

 _'Not all'_ I looked to Raynare who is heading to our bed room swaying her hips mesmerizingly while grinning, _'some are just horny twenty four seven'_

 **'Oh go get laid already you jammy bastard'**

 _'Oh gladly, THANK YOU AURTHOR-SAMA!'_


End file.
